Beginning in the End
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: I wasn't a child mentally, if I was then I would have surely believed what others said to me. I'm not, that's why I don't take everything to heart unless I know that person well. The beginning of my life...I believed I would never reach adulthood, but I had been taken away. I found a place to call home...until those beasts came, then everything changed. Oc insert. Oc POv
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

I wasn't an ordinary child, hell, mentally I wasn't a child. I clenched my teeth when the hand came down, slapping me across the cheeks. My head was snapped to the side and I slowly turned my head, turning to my 'father' with a blank look in my eyes. He shouted at me, calling me a monster, a beast, something not even worth living. I clenched my hands, my nails digging into my palms while I was hit a few more times. I didn't move, if I ran like the first time this occurred...then there would be a worse punishment.

"Go to your room!" I flinched when a bottle was thrown in my direction and it smashed against the wall. "I'm sick of looking at your face."

I silently walked out of the living room and towards my room...if you can even call it that. My parents owned a pretty nice home, but I didn't live in one of the ordinary rooms...My room was located in the attic. I silently tugged opened the door to the closet, shutting it behind me, before climbing up the makeshift ladder I set up myself and climbed to the ceiling. I pushed the panel out of the way and I quickly climbed into my room, placing the panel back where it belonged. I silently sat on my futon, my knees pressed against my chest.

"Humans...can be quite disgusting..." I muttered staring at my reflection in the broken mirror.

Just by looking at my reflection, you would just see an abused girl...but if you looked closer you would see that this child wasn't the type to give up easily. Messy strands of light pink fell to my shoulders with messy bangs that hung into the amethyst colored eyes. I reached up, touching my cheek, flinching when I barely touched it. He always aims for the face and head...I don't see why anyone doesn't do something about this. I'm six, physically, so I go to school so why is it no one says anything when they see me go to school covered in bruises? I could hear my 'mother' come home. She began scolding her husband for not making me clean up the mess he made earlier, but thankfully neither of them tried calling for me.

"I can't wait for the two of them to die...They call themselves adults, parents no less, but they abuse their own child as if she's nothing, but trash..." I muttered dealing with my injuries.

I finished and I stared at my makeshift job...I've gotten a lot better at this since my first attempt. I stared at the first aid kit then I looked away, it's not like anyone cares if I stole a few dollars from my parent's wallet to buy it, I needed it more than they did since they were the ones who abused me. I waited a few hours for my parents to go to bed so I can sneak my way out of my room and to the kitchen to get something to eat.

X-X-X-X

I watched as the other kids left with their friends with a blank face. I was isolated because of my injuries, they were afraid of me and I did nothing to make friends. If I made friends, there was a risk my parents would harm them to 'punish' me. I put my things away before pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Kanon-chan." I stopped and I looked at my teacher. "T-There aren't any problems at home, right?"

"Sensei can't do anything, no one can. Last time social workers came to my home, I got in trouble. They didn't take me away like they said. I have to go now. If I'm late, I'll get in big trouble. Please excuse me."

"Ah-Kanon-chan!"

I quickly left the classroom and I didn't even slow down when I got to the lockers. I quickly switched my shoes and I ran the rest of the way home. I spent too much time watching the other students, if I'm late...I'll be hit for sure. I silently entered the house, hearing nothing. Good, no one is home yet. I took my shoes off, placing them where they belong before heading for my room. I sat at my makeshift desk as I did my homework. I had problems learning Japanese, seeing as the past me lived in America. I tapped my pen against my chin wondering why I was reincarnated in this life. While I wasn't a bad person, I wasn't exactly a good person. I followed the laws set up, but I didn't go out of my way to do good deeds or bad deeds if anything...you could say I was lazy.

"I'm quite odd..." I muttered thinking about my current and past self.

The past me and the current me are quite alike, yet very different. The past me lived with a normal family in a normal neighborhood, had normal friends. That me was very normal even if she was lazy. Right now, the current me, is passive, distrusting, helpless, powerless, and is quite stressed. Well, there was another thing very different. Despite people assuming I'm female, I'm not. I'm 100 percent male, but my mother dresses me up as a girl.

"Saa...what should I do now to get out of here...? Humans, how can I trust them when the first time those bastards allowed themselves to get bribed? They said they would take me away, but they only took the money and left me here. I hate them...those kinds of adults..." I muttered lying on my bed.

X-X-X-X

I watched with blank eyes as the police took my parents away. It took almost an entire year to complete my plan, but I have finally done it. I'm finally free of those two. A police officer knelt down beside me, giving me false words of security. I accepted the words with a bright smile, but it wasn't a true smile. It will never be a true smile. I was taken to the hospital to take care of my injuries, people around me giving me looks of pity and sympathy.

"Kanon-chan, everything be alright from now on. No one will ever hurt you again."

"...Really?" I gave the man a blank look, a frown on my face. "Humans hurt humans, it's in their nature. Purposefully or not...There will be a time someone else will harm me, but no one will do anything about it because they're cowards. I won't...allow myself to be harmed again. If someone tries to harm me again, I'll harm them in turn."

"K-Kanon-chan, a child shouldn't say such things..."

"Those two who call themselves my parents...they were nothing, but trash of society. They couldn't even care for a child properly, instead taking time to abuse their own child for their own satisfaction. I couldn't protect myself because I was too weak, but I won't make the same mistake twice." I slid off my seat and I stared at my bandaged arm and hand. "They're just lucky I didn't want their blood on my hands."

"Come now." The man ruffled my hair, a strained smile on his face. "Let's just get you to your room, okay? In a week, you'll be taken to a place where you'll have plenty of friends."

"Sou? Well, I don't care."

"Come now, Kanon-chan, you shouldn't say such scary things."

I remained silent as the man led me to my room. The man tried telling me funny stories to get me to laugh, but I couldn't. I brushed my hair over my shoulder wondering if I should tell them I'm actually male...but decided against it. I'm mentally female, might as well just continue dressing like one. There's also no point in changing that now.

"I'm quite odd...but I don't mind..." I muttered going to sleep for the rest of the day.

X-X-X-X

"Kanon-chan, this is your new family." I stared blankly at the group of children. "Everyone, this is Kanon-chan, take care of her. Okay?"

"Haaiiii!"

"Hi! I'm Mikaela!" I stared at the blond who approached me, offering me a hand. "How old are you? I'm currently eight, I'm the eldest among the children here."

"..." I stared at him for a few seconds then at his hand. I couldn't stop the frown from appearing on my face. "I'm seven, but I'll be eight soon. I don't..."

"It's nice to meet you!" I flinched when he roughly grabbed my hand to shake it. "Oh, sorry, are you in pain?"

"Don't touch me." I pulled my hand back, rubbing at my wrist. While the injuries healed, I kept the bandages on as a way to hide the scars. "I don't like being touched..."

"That's okay! We can still have fun without touching each other." This kid...the way he said that...is quite dangerous. Thank god, he's a kid and not an adult. "Let's get along from now on, okay?"

"A-Ah...?"

I can't trust adults very well, but I guess I can trust children. They didn't have any ulterior motives and they wouldn't be good at lying yet. Moreover, I can read a child better than I can read adults. I was left alone with these kids when a bunch of the smaller girls approached me with sparkles in their eyes.

"Nee-san! Is your hair really pink?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Wow! Your eyes are so pretty!"

"T-Thank you..."

"Nee-chan looks like a princess!"

"E-Eh?"

"Ahahahaha, it seems they like you, Kanon-chan."

"B-Be quiet! I-I'm not good with people!" It had been a very long time since I've spoken to someone while watching what I say. "I don't...like people..."

"That's okay, we'll make you like people again. Oh, by the way, Kanon-chan, you call just call me Mika since my name is a bit hard to pronounce."

"M-Mika...kun?"

"Yeah, you can call me Mika-kun or just plain Mika."

"R-Right..."

"Nee-san! Let's play house!"

"Yeah, you can be the mama!"

"Please be the mama!"

"O-Okay. J-Just don't touch me okay?"

"Okay!"

I played house with the girls for a while. It was...very strange for me. It wasn't exactly fun for me, but those smiles were very nice to see. I was scolded a few times by the girls for not acting as a 'mama' and I didn't know how to act like one. I wasn't mother material and the old me never did make it past twenty. The girls fell asleep one by one, too tired to continue playing. I looked around for some blankets and I found some tucked away in the toy box. I covered the girls one by one, moving the toys out of the way.

"You're good with them." Mika said appearing behind me.

"I-I'm not too sure what I'm doing, though..." I said scratching my cheek.

"Wow, your hair really is pink." Mika said staring at my hair.

"A-Ah..." I said nervously.

"It suits you!"

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

"A-Ah..."

X-X-X-X

I've grown used living here at the Hyakuya orphanage. I didn't flinch when the children touched me, but still did when adults tried to. Damn, my body reacts without meaning to. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised though...it was somewhat expected after what I've been through. Currently, I'm teaching the children how to do origami. I always found it interesting how a single piece of paper can be folded into so many different shapes and forms.

"Kanon-nee! Lookie! I made a rose!"

"I made a boat!"

"I made a hat, Kanon-nee!"

"That's great. Okay, I'm done." I placed a paper crane on the table. "What should we make next?"

"Kanon-chan!" I jumped when a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who!"

"...Mika-kun, please don't scare me like that..."

"Eehhh? How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only person who does that." I stared at Mika after he pulled his hands away. "Also, I recognized your voice."

"You recognized my voice, then that means you must really like me!"

"..." Not exactly, but you're not annoying. "Yeah...let's go with that..."

"Kanon-chan, you look cute today."

"S-Shut up!"

I let some of the girls pick out today's outfit so it was very embarrassing for me right now. They even put a ribbon in my hair. While it wasn't bad, it was just too girly and childish for my tastes, not that I would ever say that. One of boys crawled onto my lap and watched as I folded another paper crane, this time much faster.

"Kanon-nee, when we grow up, can I marry you?"

"Hah?" I stared down at the boy on my lap, confusion spreading across my face. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"I like Kanon-nee, that's why I want to marry you!"

"Is that so...Well, I'll have to refuse." I finished the paper crane and I placed it down in the pile of cranes I've folded. "You're much too young to think about marriage."

"Then what if I try to match your type?"

"My type?" I thought about it for a minute, do I have a type? "Well, someone much older than myself...perhaps by five or six years. I want that person to be one with good morals as well, someone who wouldn't abandon their loved ones easily...I also want that person to value me above anything else, someone who is always honest with me. Well, not like anyone would ever fit my standards so I'm fine with waiting for someone rich to marry me."

"Kanon-nee, you want too much in a husband."

"Yeah! How can we ever marry you if you want that much in a husband?"

"S-Sou?" I didn't ask you to want to marry me, besides, we're male biologically. "Well, I guess the most I want in a person...is that undying flame to protect what they care for. However, I prefer it if that person loved me the most!"

"Kanon-nee, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Me too!"

"Really..." I lightly hit the boys upside the head. "You're much too young to be my husbands, also, how do you expect me to marry someone who is shorter than I am?"

"Ahhh! You're teasing us again!"

"One day, we'll all be taller than you!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"If you squirts ever get taller than me, I'll be more than willing to kiss you and marry you."

"Just you wait! We'll get taller than you!"

"Yeah! Super tall!"

"Hey, hey! Does that mean I can get a kiss now?"

"...I forgot you're taller than I am, Mika-kun...No way. You were taller than me from the start."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." I finished another paper crane and I placed it down. "Besides, in terms of intelligence, I definably rank higher than you."

"That's not true! I got a better score in history than you!"

"By two points."

"I still won!"

"Yes, yes..." I pulled the boy off my lap and I stood toe to toe with Mika. There was only a four centimeter height gap between the two of us. "...You got taller...That's unfair! Why are you getting taller than I am when I drink more milk than you?!"

"It's because I like to sleep at night!"

"I-I sleep at night!" Well, at least six hours of sleep on a good day, three on a bad. "How do you know if I sleep at night or not then?!"

"Because when you don't sleep at night, you go to the library to read."

"Ugh...I don't even bother to turn on the lights..."

"Your bed is empty."

"..."

"Also, when you go to the library, you sit by the window so it's easy to see where you are."

"Mika-kun, it's scary how you can say such things..."

"Hm?"

"Forget it..." I patted the top of his head, a slight smile on my face. "I'm just glad to be around those who don't lie easily..."

"Of course we wouldn't lie to you! We're family!"

"I suppose. Well, I'm going to fold a few more cranes."

"Are you folding a thousand paper cranes? What are you wishing for?"

"Wishing for...?" I thought about it for a while and I like the feeling of being part of this family. "I wish for our happy days to never end."

"Then let me help!'

"Sure."

That's right, I don't want these happy days to end. The beginning of my life was hell, but right now...I have something I care for. Those at the orphanage, they're very...pure. Being around such pure beings after being with such tainted humans was relaxing and made me feel at peace. There was never a dull moment with these guys.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I love Owari no Seraph, it's such an awesome manga! There are rarely any good vampire manga, there are good zombie ones, but not vampire ones! It's an outcry! Okay, joking aside, I finally created a female to male OC! Kanon's personality has quite a few parts of my own, seeing as I did always wonder what it would be like to be male. Easily adaptable, carries grudges, love to tease others, hatred of being shorter than others, love of solitude, and love of children. Kanon classifies himself as male physically, but considers herself female mentally. Kanon will never clear up misunderstandings about his gender, but will thoroughly enjoy the shocked reactions when they find out that she is a he. If I was reborn as a guy...I think I would try to look like a girl as much as possible while teasing others about not being able to tell the difference. Well, that's all for now! Until next time dearies! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Ka~no~n~chan~!" Mika sang hugging me from behind.

"Mika-kun, what's wrong?" I asked looking up from the dictionary I was reading.

"Today we're getting another brother! Isn't that exciting?" Mika asked looking at what I'm reading.

"Is that so..." I don't really care, but I should try to get along with him...a newcomer...the first one since I've arrived. "Then I should make cookies to celebrate." I said when Mika took the dictionary.

"Is this interesting? It's just a bunch of words and their meanings." Mika said flipping through it.

"I'm better at English than Japanese."

I took the book back from him and I turned back to the page I was on. Thank god I was a child, studying is so much easier when you're young. Don't get me wrong, I'm lazy, but I didn't like the thought of anyone the same age as me or younger physically got better grades compared to me. It just pissed me off since I'm supposed to be older even if they don't know it. If I lose to one of them, even Mika, it pisses me off to no end! I'm a sore loser, okay! I finished reading through the dictionary once and I shut my eyes to go through what I read, I more or less understood a small amount of what I just read which was good enough for me. Once I finished with that, I went to the kitchen to bake some cookies.

"Oh, Kanon-chan, are you going to bake?"

"Yes, is that alright, Sensei?"

"I see, so you heard we have a newcomer, that's very sweet of you."

"Nyuh...It's not that...I just felt like baking is all." I looked away, gathering the ingredients I need. "I'm not doing this because it's a special occasion or anything like that."

"My, you can be so dishonest sometimes. It's quite cute of you though."

I didn't look at sensei when she began laughing. The only reason why I'm baking is because I wanted the newcomer to feel welcomed like I did on my first day here. I carefully pulled the cookies out of the oven and I set them down on a rack to cool. I looked to the door, hearing someone there, but didn't see anyone. Was it my imagination? I waited until the cookies were cooled before placing them on a plate and I carried them to the playroom. Sensei said the boy should be here before six, it's already ten minutes past six.

"Mika-kun...it's not nice to bully the weak." I said seeing Mika thrashed the new kid.

"Oh, Kanon-chan, I'm not bullying him. He was being mean so I thought I'd show him who the leader was." Mika said cheerfully.

"So you're the leader now?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Ah, Kanon-chan, you know I didn't mean it that way." Mika said backing away when I approached him.

"Thought so." I looked at the kid on the ground and I handed the tray to Mika. "There's no need to lie on the ground. I'm Kanon, I'm the second eldest here unless...were you born before August?" I asked helping him up.

"...October..."

"I see! So I am older! That's nice. So, what's your name?"

"Y-Yuuichirou..."

"Yuu-kun, it's nice to meet you then." I clapped my hands together getting the children's attention. "Let's do our best to accept Yuu-kun as our family member, okay?"

"Haaiiii!"

"...Ridiculous. What family?" Mika and I exchanged glances when he said that, it reminds me of when I kept saying I hated people. "I ended up here because my father tried to kill me, while my mother spread rumors I was the son of a demon. She lost her mind and killed herself. Get it, I don't have a family."

"I see, that must have been quite tough." Mika grabbed my wrist when he saw my fingers beginning to curl. He must have realized I wanted to punch Yuu. "Then let me tell you something about myself. I was abused by my parents then dropped out of a moving car before being taken in here."

"Eh?"

"Mika-kun, you say that too cheerfully...Well, even I had my share of problems." Mika gave me a smile and I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping my lips. I took my wrist back, unwrapping the bandages around my hands while leaving the rest around my arms. I showed Yuu the scars on my hands. "These scars were caused by my parents. My father had the bad habit of throwing bottles. When my mother saw the mess, she got angry at me and kicked me into the broken glass, shouting at me to clean up the mess. Thankfully, a neighbor heard my screams and called the police. After that, they were both put in jail." I was a bit surprised when the other children came up from behind Mika and myself. "You guys..."

"I don't know what my parents look like!"

"My parents committed suicide!"

"I'm here because I had been abandoned!"

"Eh? Wait a second...!"

"We're not lonely one bit because..." I shook my head when Mika pointed at Yuu and the children didn't hesitate to dog pile on him. "We have a new brother joining us today!"

"Mika-kun...you really had to get the kids to do that?"

"Come on, it's fun isn't it?"

"I guess..." I noticed Mika was eating the cookies while I wrapping my hands. "M-Mika-kun! Those cookies aren't just for you!"

"They're good~!"

"Mika-kun!"

I froze when I heard something fall behind us and I heard the children screaming. I quickly looked towards the source to see sensei lying on the ground in her own blood. There was this loud crash outside and I quickly ran towards the window to see what was going on. I stared at the chaos outside with wide eyes, no...no...why...what the hell is going on?!

"K-Kanon-nee...S-Sensei isn't moving..."

"...Move away from her, please..." The kids did as I asked and I knelt down beside the woman. I didn't need to check her pulse to know...she was already dead. "There...is nothing we can do..."

"Kanon-chan is she...is she actually?"

"Mika-kun...We can't do anything..."

That day, our lived changed completely. A virus had infected many over the age of 13, killing them. Powerless children were left behind at the mercy of a being that was thought to be a legend...vampires. Our lives had changed completely, we were captured and used as livestock for these horrible beings. Every day they take blood from us and we are powerless to stop them.

X-X-X-X

"Mika! Kanon! Look at this, hey! Apparently you can kill a vampire if you cut off their heads!" Yuu said pointing at a page in his book

"I'm trying to think, so please don't bother me." Mika said not even looking at the boy.

"Yuu-kun, please try to remember we are children thus we cannot do anything against these grown vampires." I leaned back in the seat, my arms crossed. "Also, if you continue to annoy me I may flick your forehead." I said giving him a pointed look.

"You're mean, Kanon..." Yuu said with a frown.

"Why are you even looking that stuff up, Yuu-chan?" Mika asked looking at the boy.

"Isn't it obvious, I'll become strong then I'll kill all the vampire scum!" Yuu shouted clearly determined to do that.

"Yuu-kun, as I stated before...we are merely children. Please use your head." I said twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Kanon-chan is right, Yuu-chan. It's also written in that book, that the physical strength is seven times that of a human being." Mika pointed out to Yuu's annoyance.

"That doesn't matter! If you train enough, you can be seven times stronger-" A vampire touched Yuu's shoulder from behind and began draining his blood "Ugh!"

"Stand still."

I didn't even flinch when the vampire began taking my blood. I shut my eyes, remaining still, ignoring the world around me for a while. I opened my eyes once they finished and we were finally allowed to leave. I grabbed Yuu's hand when I saw him swaying a bit, I resent those bastard vampires doing this to my friends and family. I promised myself I wouldn't be taken advantage of nor would I allow someone harm me...but how can I do that against vampires of all beings?! It was annoying as hell since they are so much stronger compared to my childish self. I mostly ignored Yuu's usual rants about hating vampires and wanting to kill them.

"Yuu-kun." Yuu froze upon hearing that tone. "Mika-kun is only concerned about you. We're children at the moment. We cannot stand against the strength of a vampire." I said crossing my bandaged arms.

"Then what do you think we should be doing?" Yuu asked looking at me.

"Well..." Mika seemed to notice someone and I looked in the same direction to see a group of three vampires. The leader wasn't wearing a hood. "Oh..." I said recognizing the man instantly

"He's not wearing a hood...a noble?" Yuu questioned.

"Felid-sama!" Mika said approaching the man.

"Eh? H-Hey, Mika!" Yuu said clearly confused.

"Yuu-kun, quiet." I said moving him behind me.

"Kanon?" Yuu asked looking at me.

"Just stay quiet." Felid looked away from Mika to where I stood with Yuu. "Felid-sama, good afternoon." I said politely.

"Kanon-chan, will you be joining me later tonight? While Mika-kun's blood is delicious, yours is much sweeter." Felid said giving me a smile.

"Of course, we made a deal after all." I said returning his smile with a fake one.

"Will that boy behind you be joining us as well?" Felid asked looking at Yuu.

"What?! No-" Mika and I quickly covered Yuu's mouth. "Mfh?"

"No, I'm afraid he's shy. Perhaps another time."

"Really? That's too bad. I'll see you later then."

"Of course."

"Sure!"

Mika and I dragged Yuu away, still covering his mouth. Once we were out of sight of the vampires, we released Yuu from our grasp. I released a small sigh, that was close. While Mika and I got close to Felid, we didn't want him touching Yuu or the other children. I was a bit concerned though...since Yuu hates vampires. I'm not sure he'll be happy about this...and I was very right.

"Mika, Kanon...are you letting the vampires drink your blood willingly?" Yuu asked shooting us certain looks.

"Yes, we are. Do you have something against it?" Mika asked walking ahead of Yuu.

"Of course I do!" Yuu said glaring at nothing.

"Felid-sama belongs to a distinguished noble family. We give him blood and he'll give us anything we want. Yuu-kun, sometimes it's best to submit and wait for your chance to act instead of taking everything head on." I explained brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Hm?" I looked at Mika to see Yuu had hit him. "Really..."

"I've heard enough! Let them suck your blood or whatever! Bow your head and grunt like the head of a livestock!"

"Yu-" I placed a hand on Mika's shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head. "Kanon-chan?"

"Just let him cool off. Head back home first, I'll go tend to Felid-sama."

"I thought we agreed I would handle the dangerous stuff."

"It'll be okay." I rested my forehead on his, a smile on my face. "I promise."

"R-Right."

Mika looked away, a blush spread across his face. I headed off first, fiddling with my hair. I don't like my hair long, it was too difficult to care for, but the children kept whining whenever I mentioned cutting it. I grew it out to a reasonable length, it wasn't too long, but it wasn't short either. I always kept it down, unless the children wanted to play with my hair.

X-X-X-X

"Felid-sama, you have strange taste in clothing." I said sitting on his lap.

"You look just like a doll, Kanon-chan." Felid said staring at the black and pink dress he made me wear.

"Thank you, Felid-sama." I said letting him run his hand in my hair.

"You're beautiful. Children are beautiful and so pure." Felid said as I moved so I was straddling his hips.

"I don't care about that. You promised, after you drink my blood, I get what I wanted." I said with a smile.

"You're quite impatient, it's quite adorable."

I shivered when Felid licked the crook of my neck. I really hated giving this vampire blood. While Mika only gives Felid blood, I have to dress up and deal with this vampire's harassment! I only did this because Felid mentioned dressing Mika in girl's clothing. I wanted to spare Mika the horror of crossdressing. I don't mind since I'm mentally female, but I do not want this bastard having anything over Mika. I allowed Felid to bite my neck and I gripped his shoulders, while it wasn't painful...it felt super weird.

"Thank you for the meal." Felid said licking the blood away.

"N-Nyuuhh..." I whined shivering.

"As usual, you make the most adorable sounds." Felid said touching my cheek.

"Don't tease me..." I said a blush spread across my face.

"You have such an adorable look on your face right now." Felid said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I really hate him...I really, really hate him. I have to play the part of a scared and desperate child...but I really want to punch this bastard in the face sometimes! I left after changing back into my normal clothing and after Felid agreed to get what I wanted this time. I left, a hand pressed against the bite. It took me twice the amount of time it usually would take to return home. I continuously had to stop to catch my breath. I was too dizzy from having my blood taken twice today.

"I'm back..." I said opening the door.

"Welcome back, Kanon-chan." Mika said with a smile.

"I see you and Yuu-kun have been talking." I said noticing the boy awake.

"Kanon, you don't have to force yourself to give that bastard your blood." Yuu said when I sat down next to the duo.

"No way." I flicked his nose. "Besides, there isn't any more need for that." I said digging into my shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Yuu hissed, his face completely red.

"Here we go." I pulled out a gun and map. "I got it, just like I promised." I said grinning ear to ear.

"You're a genius, Kanon-chan!" Mika said hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, I know I am." I said puffing out my chest.

"What?" Yuu asked clearly confused.

"It's a map to get out of this place, keep up, Yuu-chan." I teased grinning at him.

"What about the virus outside?" Yuu asked.

"We don't know if the vampires were truthful about the outside world being destroyed, for all we know, there could be life outside. It could also be a way to scare us from leaving." I explained.

"That's right, also, if that is true, then we can just find a cure for the virus." Mika stated smiling.

"What do you think?" I asked poking Yuu's cheek.

"...Fine! Let's do it!" Yuu said and I stood up.

"Akane-chan, wake the children." I turned to the now awake girl. "We're leaving this place for good." I stated with a true smile.

If I had known it was a trap, I would have rather have everyone live under those bastards instead of allowing them to die. I forever regret leading the children to their deaths, I could never forgive myself for believing it would have been that easy, I would never forgive myself for having their blood on my hands, and I cannot, will not, ever forgive myself for caring more about my own life so much that I would abandon a member of my makeshift family.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Okay, so despite how Kanon acts around Felid, she still thinks he's a bastard despite acting friendly with him. Kanon understands what type of person the vampire is and is willing to play his game so long as the girl turned boy gets what he wants. I think Kanon is both male and female so I will forever switch gender pronouns when talking about her. I love Kanon for three reasons, boys dressed as girls are super cute, he and I share main points of our personality, and because traps are absolutely adorable and very hug worthy (Example, Fujisaki Chihiro from Danganronpa and Souma Momiji from Fruits Basket)! Well, that's enough of my ranting for today. Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"Keep quiet now." I said holding the children's hands.

"Kanon-nee, I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, but we have to keep going. We're going to be outside soon."

"I want to see the sun!"

"Can we see flowers?"

"Yes, we'll do all of that. We'll live our lives in peace and we'll enjoy the sun, play in the snow, watch the rain, all of that."

"Yay!"

"Hehehehe..."

"Why are you laughing, Akane-chan?"

"I-It's just, you're so much like the mama of the family. It's nice."

"Then who is papa?"

"Mika?"

"Do we look like a married couple?"

"No, but you two do your best to care for everyone."

"So I'm the papa? That means I'm married to Kanon-chan. Can I get a kiss then?"

"You want a kiss, then I'll give you a kiss." I cracked my knuckles, a grin on my face. "A punch right in the kisser."

"I was only kidding!" Mika held his hands up, a nervous smile on his face. "You know that, right?"

"Of course." I stared at the exit as it came into view. "We're almost there..."

"That's right."

"...!"

I stopped, sensing something strange. I looked around nervously, pulling the children as close to me as possible. The others were oblivious to my distress, chatting happily among themselves. We all heard that laugh and I looked up to see Felid. We all shared the same look of horror. No...No way...I can't believe it...we fell for it...We were tricked. We're going to die here...all of us...are going to die.

"I've been waiting, pathetic lambs." Felid said enjoying our suffering.

"Run back or ahead...What do we do...?" I questioned silently.

"The expression humans make when all hope is destroyed is so cute. That's why I never grow tired of this game." Felid said with a sick smile.

"Game? Don't tell me this is a trap...?" Yuu questioned as I held the children tightly.

"...!" I gasped when one of the children was ripped from my arms. "Aki-chan!" I shouted turning around.

"Oh? Just one gulp and she died." Felid said dropping Aki's copse as if she was trash.

"N-No..." Yuu shot at Felid, but the vampire just dodged. "Yuu-kun! You're too far away to hit a vampire!" I shouted at him.

"Isn't that my gun? Not only my map, but you stole my gun as well, Kanon-chan...You children are really something! To have the courage to oppose us. I'll tell you something interesting then, that map is accurate. If you follow the road behind you, you can reach the outside world. Once you leave, it'll be quite difficult for me to follow." Felid said as if this was a simple game to him.

"G-GO! RUN!" Yuu turned to us. "RUN! Towards the exit! Hurry up!" Yuu shouted at us.

"Let's go!" Akane shouted leading the children.

"Mika! You and I will hold Felid off, we have to buy them some time!" Yuu shouted.

"Stop!" I shouted throwing myself in front of a child when Felid ran towards the running children.

"I thought I said it before, but I want to see your faces distorted by desperation." Felid said holding me by my neck.

"Don't you dare touch them...vampire...!" I growled holding his wrist.

"I suppose I can let them have a few seconds. You were always my favorite, Kanon-chan." Felid said his nail digging under the skin of my right eye.

"Kanon-chan!" Mika shouted behind Felid.

"G-Go...Run...Please..." I begged tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I think I'll let you live, however, you need to be taught a lesson. How shall I punish you? Should I take a limb, or perhaps...an eye. I always did love your eyes, Kanon-chan. Always burning with passion, full of hate despite the look of submissiveness you give me. I think I should change that." Felid said his nail so close to my eye.

I screamed when Felid dug into my left eye, pulling my eyeball out slowly and painfully. I was tossed aside and I screamed, holding my bleeding eye socket, my other eye squeezed shut. I couldn't hear anything, it hurts...it hurts too much. I felt someone grab me, pulling me up. I could barely stand, I could barely hear the screams and shouts of stop. Blood was seeping through my fingers and down my arms. I was eventually let go, passed onto another person. I was gently put down onto the ground. The pain was slowly beginning to dull and I opened my only eye to see Felid get shot in the head by Yuu. Yuu gathered Mika into his arms and I saw he was bleeding badly.

"M-Mika-kun..." I said struggling to walk towards them.

"K-Kanon-chan, does it hurt?" Mika asked when I finally knelt down beside him.

"N-No...No! I don't want to lose you too! E-Everyone...T-They're already gone...aren't they...?" I asked blood and tears mixing.

"It's okay, take Yuu-chan and go." Mika said patting my head with his remaining hand.

"All of us are leaving together!" Yuu shouted tears falling down his cheeks.

"There they are!"

"Over there!"

"Get them!"

"Felid-sama is down!"

"Go...Run away, Yuu-chan, Kanon-chan...if you don't...our sacrifice will be...useless..."

"I don't want to, Mika-kun!"

"We're family, I can't abandon you...!"

"Hurry up and go, idiots!" I flinched when Mika yelled at us. Mika pushed Yuu away from him. "GO! Take Kanon-chan and run!"

"M-Mika-kun..."

"L-Let's go!"

Yuu grabbed my right wrist, pulling me along. I looked behind me to see Mika was crying. I wanted to protest, I wanted to shout at Yuu to go back to Mika, but...why can't I? I was afraid for my life...that was it...I was afraid of dying again...! Yuu ran as fast as possible, dragging me behind him. We finally reached it...the outside world. I stared at the setting sun, a blank look on my face. Yuu was talking again, but I couldn't hear him.

"Gomen...Yuu-kun...let me sleep for a bit..." I said falling over.

"Kanon! KANON!"

X-X-X-X

I stared at the white ceiling wondering if it was all a dream. I could only see through my right eye though...why was that I wonder? I slowly sat up, my entire body aching. I stared at my arms, they were bare, where were my bandages? I never took off my bandages, I always wore them to hide my scars. I reached up, touching my left eye only to feel bandages. My empty eye socket was aching.

"I knew it, it wasn't a dream." I said resting my forehead on my knees.

"So you're awake." I turned my head completely to see a man. "Your friend is resting in another room. I heard what occurred through him, are you willing to do anything to destroy the vampire race?"

"..." I rubbed at my arms, uncomfortable with them being bare. "Do you have any bandages? I want to wrap my arms."

"Here." The man threw two rolls of bandages onto my lap. "He mentioned you might want those. We tried wrapping them for you, but you kept struggling while you were sleeping."

"I dislike people touching me as I sleep." I quickly began bandaging my left arm. "As for the answer to your question...If I can, I want to kill them all."

"Then follow me, I'll be sure to give you all the power you need."

"I don't trust adults, I hate adults." I stared at the man for a few seconds. "However, if you're offering me power then I don't mind using you."

"You're pretty cheeky for a kid."

"Whatever." I slid out of the bed, moving to stand in front of him. "Where is Yuu-kun?"

"Asleep in his own room."

"I wish to see him."

"You will, in the morning."

"..." I shut my eye, thinking of what I should do. Well, there is one thing first. "I need a new eye."

"It can't be done."

"I need both eyes if I wish to become stronger."

"You misunderstand, it cannot be done right away. We have to find a living donor and one that matches your blood type."

"Will you be the one to teach Yuu-kun and I how to fight?"

"Yes."

"...Fine then, I'll put my life in your hands for now." I hesitantly reached out, offering him a hand. "I am Kanon...Hyakuya Kanon, age 12, older sibling of Yuu-kun."

"Ichinose Guren." The ma-Guren took my hand, giving me a firm shake. "Work hard then, Kanon- **kun**."

"Tsk, I knew it, you knew I was male."

"It was noticed by the nurse when she was changing you."

"Don't use male pronouns when referring to me. I've always been a girl to others, why bother changing it now."

"Then I should get you cute girl clothes?"

"...You really make me want to beat your face in."

"Now, now, no need to ruin that cute face of yours."

"I'll kill you!"

X-X-X-X

I crossed my arms over my chest, staring out the window. I don't need to talk about my 'problems' with a freaking shrink! I was fine, but noooo Guren thought otherwise. It's not like the questions ever change, the woman only asked the same things with different wordings. I hated this, it didn't help they were doing the same thing to Yuu. I touched the medical patch covering my left eye, I would wear bandages like I do my arms, but Guren said if I wore a bandage over my eye then I would start looking like a mummy.

"How do you feel today, Kanon-chan?"

"The same as usual."

"Angry, sad, happy?"

"Same as usual."

"Then how do you feel about vampires?"

"I want them all dead."

"Your family?"

"Same as usual."

"Yuuichirou?"

"Same as usual."

"Your training?"

"Same as usual."

"I see this isn't going to go anywhere."

"I wonder why." Please not the sarcasm. "I don't need a doctor questioning my mentality."

"I'm only here to help, Kanon-chan."

"Yeah, then find something else to ask about or don't bother talking. This is why some adults are so stupid." I was happy I got a rise out of the woman. "You won't get anywhere if you don't bother changing. You ask the same questions all the damn time."

"Then let's play a game. I'll say one word then you must immediately say what you think about what I said."

"Fine then."

"Vampires."

"Die."

"Japan."

"Country."

"Family."

"Yuu-kun."

"Army."

"People."

"Death?"

"Bloodsuckers."

"Fighting."

"War."

"Weapons."

"Strength."

"Hate."

"Vampires."

"Anger."

"Vampires."

"Love."

"None."

"Kanon-chan, you have to reply properly."

"I did, you said love and I said none."

"Fine then. Ichinose-sama?"

"Idiot."

"Desserts."

"Sweet."

"Smile."

"..."

"Kanon-chan?"

"...I won't tell you, baka."

"Kanon-chan!"

"I'm tired of this." I stood up, heading for the door. "I'm leaving, thank you for your hard work today."

"Get back here, young lady! We're not done yet!"

"Well I am." I left the room and I didn't go far when I ran into Guren. "Oh, Guren, are you here to pick me up?"

"Something like that. Stop causing trouble for the doctor."

"Get me a competent one instead of this idiot. All she does is repeat the same thing every week."

"Is that so?" Guren raised a brow, usually he only says this to 'reassure' me, but does take me seriously...at least a tenth of the time. "Maybe I should get you a new doctor..."

"No duh."

"We have a donor for you."

"...Are you serious? It's been almost two years since I asked you to find me one..."

"I was going to take you to meet him."

"A man...?"

"He was injured in combat, he won't be able to continue his career as a soldier."

"Hn..."

"He was brought to this hospital with the intent of having your surgery done as quickly as possible. However, it will still take a few weeks."

"Got it."

"In here."

I raised a brow when Guren opened the door, letting me enter first. I walked in and I stared at the half-dead man lying on the bed. My eyes widened seeing his blond hair and blue eyes...Mika? No, no, it's not him, this man is too old to be Mika. I stared at his face, his features were sharper compared to Mika's childish looks...I wonder if Mika would have looked similar to this man if he grew up. I stared at the rest of this man, no wonder he couldn't continue his work as a soldier, he was missing his left arm down to his elbow. It was the opposite of Mika, Mika lost his right arm.

"Privet Ryuuzaki, this is the one I told you about." Guren said slapping my back lightly.

"I see, I'm Ryuuzaki Mikoto." Even his name was similar to Mika's. "I heard about your situation, I'm just glad...I can be of use...even after this...!" Ryuuzaki said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"...Pathetic..." I muttered looking away.

"I never did get your name." Ryuuzaki wiped away his tears with his hand. "Sorry, I'm much older than you, but here I am crying." Ryuuzaki said with a strained smile.

"Hyakuya Kanon." I stated staring him in the eye.

"I see. I heard you lost your eye to vampires, I don't mind giving up mine. I guess I'm only good for is giving up my sight to increase your chances of survival. How old are you? You don't look much older than ten." Ryuuzaki said as Guren headed for the door.

"You leaving?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I have work to do. I'll pick you up later on." Guren said not bothering to look back.

"Fine then." The door shut and I walked towards Ryuuzaki, taking a seat at his bedside. "The answer to your question, I'm actually 14. I'm just a bit small for my age."

"I-I see, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"You're very mature for your age, Kanon-chan."

"I've been told that."

"..."

"..."

"So I guess...You'll be spending time with me?"

"I suppose so."

"I bet you would look cute with a smile, Kanon-chan."

"I've been told that."

"..."

"..."

"Do you like cartoons?"

"No, TV rots the brain."

"I-I see?"

"..."

"T-Then do you like reading?"

"I do."

"So, what books do you usually read?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Then what is your favorite book?"

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a favorite book."

"Then...I suppose A Thousand and One Nights."

"I see, so you like fantasy?"

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "I like how Scheherazade tricks the king into letting her live by telling a story while leaving it at a cliffhanging causing the man to delay her execution to see the end of the tale."

"I-I see..."

"..."

"Do you like sweets?"

"I like making them."

"I see! That's wonderful."

"...How old are you?"

"Me? I'll be turning 18 in two months."

"..."

"You're very cute, Kanon-chan."

"So I've heard."

"You don't have to look so sad when you're with me."

"Hm?"

"W-Well, it's just, you have this sad look on your face."

"It doesn't matter."

"W-Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Kanon-chan?"

"No way."

"I guess I can tell you a bit about myself. My interests include teaching and cooking. I like English songs. My favorite food is chicken katsu. I like girls with long hair. My hobbies include trying out new recipes I find."

"You can't exactly do that with one arm."

"Hahahahaha, I guess not."

"...Weirdo..." I purposefully made fun of him for losing his arm, but he still smiled at me. I know my comment hurt him, but he didn't show it. "...You can probably teach though..."

"Yeah, you're right!"

"...Why are you giving up your eye for me?"

"...When I first found out I lost my arm, I wanted to die, but Ichinose-san, he found me telling me how I can be of use with this useless body. He told me that it wouldn't be possible if I died though..."

"Hm..."

"Hey, Kanon, I came to get you."

"Guren..." I slid out of the seat, heading for the man. I stopped myself before I left the room, I backtracked a bit, turning to look at Ryuuzaki. I gave the man a small bow. "I'm sorry for your situation, but thank you for doing this for me."

"I'm just happy to be of use. I'll see you another time, Kanon-chan."

"...Yes, I'll see you another time as well..."

I left with Guren, staring at my hand. Guren didn't say anything, but he was giving me a look of interest. I hated adults to the point of openly showing distrust until they gave me a good reason to trust them. Most adults gave up trying to befriend me, but the few who didn't give up, I showed them I trusted them even if it was only a small amount. Guren, I trust more than most adults, but I will never trust him blindly. I also didn't flat out hate him despite what I say, he was tolerable compared to most adults and one I can confide in at times.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

I really hate Felid for doing that to Yuu and Mika in the original series, they're only children, don't mess with their fragile and pure hearts! Haaahhh...Okay, enough ranting about that moment. Now then, Kanon lost her eye for quite a few reasons, but the main reason was...well, if he had both eyes then he wouldn't need to go to the hospital constantly. Kanon's time is spent going to the hospital, training with Guren and Yuu, reading at home, and watching over Yuu. If she didn't go to the hospital then she would constantly be hovering over Yuu, who is the last member of his family. Well, that's it for now, until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Mikoto-san, do you resent me?" I questioned sitting beside him.

"No, why would I hate you?" Mikoto questioned looking over my shoulder.

"Well, I'm taking one of your eyes. It'll be incredibly painful." I stated look up at him.

"I know that, but I'm just happy to have met you. You're a very cheerful girl, Kanon-chan." Mikoto said patting my head.

"Don't touch my head." I pushed his hand away and I fixed my hair. "What do you plan on doing afterwards?" I asked holding the book so he could read as well.

"I suppose I can go into teaching, but it may take quite some time to do."

"You're too relaxed..."

"You're so cute, Kanon-chan."

"Wah!"

"You remind me of my little sister, the two of you are just so cute."

"I remind you of your little sister?"

"Yeah, she died because of the vampires."

"..." I reached up, pulling on his cheek harshly. "Don't smile when you don't want to, idiot."

"Eh? Kanon-chan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the roof for some air." I tossed my book onto his lap. "Don't bother following me either."

"Okay?"

I left the room, in a sour mood. I didn't understand how Mikoto could smile after announcing his little sister is dead. I went up to the roof and I climbed the water tank, sitting at the edge while staring at the city around me. I hated...I hated myself for letting them get killed, if only I stopped Mika...If only I didn't bring back that map...then they would be alive. Even if we grew older under the rule of the vampires...at least we'd be together, but now...they're gone and it's all my fault.

"Damn wind..." I muttered holding my hair out of my face.

While I could often be found in high locations, I actually hated being in said places. The only reason why I do this is that it reminds me of the life I had before this, how I was once an ordinary person. I stared at the pink strands in my hand as the wind blew against my face. I wonder though, why I was born like this. It's probably not a coincidence...that I was born here. This world and my old world, they're completely different.

X-X-X-X

"Yuu-kun, keep this up and you'll end up getting stupider." I said seeing Guren beat the boy into the ground again.

"I'm not going to get stupider!" Yuu shouted at me.

"No, Kanon is right. You keep taking headshots like it's nobody's business. Tighten your defenses." Guren said tapping him on the head with a bokken.

"I suppose it's my turn then." I said taking Yuu's bokken.

"Careful, Kanon." Yuu said as I tied my hair into a ponytail.

"Unlike you, I prefer to observe my opponent. I don't rush into things." I stated rubbing my shoulder.

I stood across from Guren and the man wasn't even going to take me seriously. Guren is a jerk who never holds back even against a kid. Well, he held back on his speed and power, but not enough! I always end up with bruises after fighting him! I took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. I lunged for Guren, taking advantage of my small size and speed. My arms were shaking when he blocked my first strike, I didn't have the necessary muscle strength to fight against him. I pulled back, aiming another strike at him, but he blocked it.

"Come on, I'll end up beating you again." Guren said grinning.

"Shut up." I said trying to get a hit in.

"You have too many openings." Guren said hitting me in the left shoulder.

"Shit...!"

I ended up thoroughly thrashed and I was unable to get up after sparring against Guren. My entire body ached, it didn't help I only had one eye. Guren was standing over me, a thoughtful look on his face. I don't think I like that look on his face. I brushed my hair out of my face and I hissed when my wrist ached. Guren did a cheap shot aiming for my wrist.

"With only one eye, it's difficult for you to gauge the distance between yourself and your opponent...your reaction time on your left is considerably slower." Guren stated.

"So, what are you going to do about it? Special training?" I questioned rubbing my wrist.

"For one week, you'll be living completely blind."

"Hah?!"

"Don't be afraid to ask for help, I'll be sure to help you whenever you ask."

"Go to hell! You'll just mess with me during that time!"

X-X-X-X

I grumbled after running into another wall, I hate Guren so much right now. He managed to obtain a special kind of blindfold that covered my eyes completely and it was locked behind my head so I couldn't take it off even if I wanted to! I had to depend on my sense of smell, touch, and hearing when walking. Yuu wasn't able to help me at the moment because he was being bullied by Guren at this time so he was of no help to me. I'm currently at the hospital, but I was trying to find my way to Mikoto's room.

"I hate Guren!" I hissed running into something.

"Kanon-chan?" Mikoto? "I knew it, it was you. What are you doing, why in the world are you wearing that?" Mikoto questioned, his hand on my shoulder.

"Guren forced me to wear this stupid thing as 'special' training." I answered as he led me somewhere.

"I see, it's still going to be a while until our surgery so he's trying to get you used to the feel of being without sight. If you're able to fight in complete darkness, then it'd be an advantage after all."

"You see things too positively."

"It's important to be positive at times like this."

"...Whatever..."

I was led back to Mikoto's room and I sat in my usual spot on his bed. I guess you can say the two of us are close, but in a way...I think it's more of a friend thing than a sibling one Mikoto believes. I forced Mikoto to read to me since I can't see, it was weird having someone read to me, very weird. I stifled a yawn and I covered my mouth when I did. I heard Mikoto laughing and I was wondering why.

"Why are you laughing?"

"The way you yawned was incredibly cute, like a small cat yawning."

"A cat?" I thought of a cat yawning, but I didn't get it. "Whatever."

"By the way, your hair isn't properly brushed..."

"I can't brush my hair with this stupid thing on my head!"

"Why don't you let me do that then?"

"No way."

"It'll only take a few seconds."

"No way."

"Kanon-chan."

"I don't...like people touching my hair." I touched a strand of my hair, a frown on my face. The children often took turns brushing my hair...I don't like the thought of someone touching my hair again. "...too many painful memories..."

"Then let me fix it a bit." I felt his hand in my hair and I backed away, slapping his hand away. "S-Sorry?"

"...No...that was my fault. I'm sorry, I'm going to go home."

"Shouldn't you wait for Ichinose-san?"

"No, I'll find my way home on my own."

I headed for the general direction of the door and I touched the wall until I felt the door. It took a few seconds, but I found the door handle. I left the room and I silently walked while running a hand against the wall. I found the elevator and I found myself wondering how I was supposed to choose the floor...I should just take the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah." Someone walked into the elevator, a woman from the voice. "I'm trying to get to the ground floor, but...I can't see the buttons..."

"I see, then let me help you."

"Thanks..."

"It's unusual to see a girl so young at the military hospital, are you a relative of a soldier?"

"...My...guardian." I guess Guren would count as a guardian. "He's part of the military."

"That's understandable. If I may be so bold to ask, what happened to your eyes?"

"That bastard guardian forced me to wear it as special training..."

"My, that's horrible!"

"It doesn't matter."

"No, it's horrible! That man shouldn't be your guardian if he's putting you at risk like this! You can't see anything at all and there's no one to help you!"

"It's fine, leave it."

"Oh, this is your floor."

"Thanks..."

"Ah, wait a second."

I left, ignoring the woman, and I exited the hospital. I didn't notice it before, but my sense of hearing is sharper since I can't see. I can hear many things easily now, but it was annoying because the sound of cars often muffled the softer sounds. I walked home, a hand against any wall I can touch. I remember the route well, but it was difficult moving about like this.

"Ten blocks down, three blocks left, two blocks down and I should reach the apartment complex..." I muttered my hand against the wall.

When I got lost, I had to ask someone for directions, more than once did someone offer to take me home, but I refused each time. I finally got home, taking at least three times longer than usual. I dug into my pockets for my key and I found it. I unlocked the door and I entered, taking my shoes off after closing the door. I went to my room and I tossed my coat off, throwing it on the ground before flopping down on my bed. I'm so tired...I'll sleep for a while, I hope Yuu gets home soon.

X-X-X-X

"...Guren, I realized a huge flaw in this plan." I stated while eating dinner.

"What's wrong?" Guren asked probably looking at me.

"How am I supposed to take a bath with this thing on?" I questioned pointing at my eyes.

"Then just take a bath with Yuu."

"Hah?" I could hear Yuu chocking on his food at that statement. "We're both 14, how do you expect us to bathe together, we're not children."

"The army approves of sexual relationships. We have to improve our numbers after all."

"If I could see, I would so drop kick you..."

"Not like you can in the first place."

"S-Sex...W-With Kanon..."

"Yuu-kun, you're too young and naive to hear this conversation."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Also, Guren, don't tease Yuu-kun like that." The both of us know I'm male. "Whatever, I'll just manage. I'm done eating so I'll take a shower."

"Ah, Kanon, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not entirely helpless."

While I did say that...It was harder than I thought to bathe. I kept knocking into things in the bath and I almost slipped. Overall, it was the worst experience for me. I can't believe I have to endure six more days of this. I loudly cursed while I was trying to find my towel. I hate Guren so much...to the point I want to kill him! I found my towel and I wrapped it around body before grabbing the smaller one to dry my hair.

"Stupid Guren...Stupid blindfold...stupid Guren..." I muttered drying my hair.

I was going to get dressed, when I found something seriously wrong with my pajamas. I know for a fact my pajamas didn't have lace and it wasn't a dress either. I began growling realizing that Guren switched my clothes! That bastard, I'll kill him! I stopped myself before I left the bathroom, damn it...I can't leave only dressed in a freaking towel!

"I am so going to kill that bastard..." I muttered pulling the dress over my head.

I pulled my wet hair out from under the collar and I left the bathroom, fully intent on kicking Guren in the face. This dress felt too stuffy and the sleeves were too long. While I'm mentally a girl, I disliked the lacy and really girly stuff, my personality isn't a girly girl's after all. I finally got to the living room and I heard a clicking sound.

"As I thought, you look cuter in a dress." Guren said as the clicking continued.

"...You're taking pictures...you...DIE GUREN!" I shouted jumping at him.

"Too slow."

"I'll kill you! I'll seriously kill you!"

"You're not even trying."

"DIE!"

X-X-X-X

"Kanon, why do you hate Guren so much?" Yuu asked digging through his drawers.

"He does things that annoy me often." I stated wanting out of this stupid dress.

"I'll lend you a t-shirt and shorts, is that okay?"

"That's fine." I unconsciously grabbed the clothing tossed at me and I tilted my head to the side realizing I actually caught them. "How did..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Thanks, Yuu-kun. I'm going to go change now then head off to bed."

"Sure thing, night."

"Night."

I returned to my own room and I tossed that stupid dress somewhere behind me while changing into Yuu's clothes. None of the clothing I own would be comfortable sleeping in and all my workout clothing is in the wash. I tugged at the shirt I wore...I never realized it until now, but Yuu is much bigger than I am. His shirt is super baggy on me and his shorts don't fit properly either.

"...I wonder why he's growing more than I am..." I muttered tugging at the shirt.

I'm male, even if I don't look it, but it doesn't explain why I'm so different compared to Yuu. I know people grow differently, but I was hoping to be taller...I'm currently two inches shorter than Yuu, our sizes are completely different as well. Yuu...He looks like a proper boy, but I look like a normal girl, even with pink hair. My body shape was like that of a girl, but I have male parts and a completely flat chest. While I should be happy about the fact I still appear female, and the fact it's mentally amusing to hear people mistake me for a girl, it was annoying how I wasn't very tall. I thought guys were supposed to be tall, damn genetics!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Yeah...I'm average in height and weight so it really annoys me how most of my friends are taller than I am. That is the reason why all my main characters will be five foot four and under...sometimes five if I feel grateful! Okay, jokes aside, Kanon is just so much fun to write sometimes~! Male, but with the beautiful femininity needed to be a trap...This is one of the more fun stories to write since I'm into gender benders and cross-dressing, not that I've ever tried it myself. Yeah, I can't pull off cross-dressing because my voice is too high pitched and my hair is too long...If my voice was more gender neutral I would have so much fun dressing as a boy while confusing the heck out of people. Well, that's enough of my rants and since I have nothing more to add, until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"You know, being blind for a week made me realize a lot of things..." I said lying on the soft grass.

"What is it, Kanon-chan?" Mikoto asked next to me.

"...Without sight...the world sounds like a peaceful place..." I said ready to fall asleep.

"I see, that's nice."

"...Today's the day we're doing the surgery...huh...?"

"That's right, later tonight."

"...I'm...sorry..."

"Don't be, I wanted to be of use and I am. I can survive without an eye, but you need another if you want to fight the vampires. You're still young and you're Ichinose-san's student. I'm actually helping the cause, I'm very sure you'll kill many of those bloodsuckers."

"...Thanks..."

"It's not a problem."

"I still don't see why Guren didn't tell me until now! If I knew that, I would have at least done something!"

"Hahahaha."

X-X-X-X

"My eye stings..." I hissed touching the medical patch.

"It'll be like that for a few weeks." Guren said handing me the bottle with my medicine.

"...How's Mikoto-san doing?" I asked reading the instructions.

"He's fine, you'll resume training in two weeks. Don't take your eyepatch off, if you have to, then keep that eye closed. Your eye will be sensitive to light for a while."

"Got it."

"What's wrong, Kanon?"

"...Hey, Guren, do I look like a girl?"

"Yeah, but you're still a boy."

"..." I stared at my reflection in the window. "I look like a girl, I'm as small as a girl, I even sound like a girl...nothing about me is male except for that one part."

"Forget about it, Kanon." Guren roughly ruffled my hair. "Get some rest."

"Yeah, sure..."

Guren left the room and I stared out the window. I'm stuck at the hospital for the next week so they can check up on me when they need to. I groaned, falling onto my back, covering my eyes with my arm. I hate this pain, it was too much like the time Felid ripped my eye out of my socket. It reminded me too much of that day, I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to.

"Mika-kun...Akane-chan...everyone...I'm sorry..." I whispered shutting my eyes.

X-X-X-X

"How do you feel, Mikoto-san?" I asked touching his eyepatch.

"It still hurts, but not as badly as the first day." Mikoto said smiling at me.

"Hey, we match." I said hopping it would cheer him up.

"I see, we do. Now we look like a pair of mummies." Mikoto said laughing.

"That's right, Mika-kun." I froze, realizing I called Mikoto by Mika's name. "So-Sorry, Mikoto-san." I said covering my mouth.

"Mika-kun...Do I remind you of this 'Mika-kun', Kanon-chan?"

"..." I slowly pulled my hand away from my mouth and I slid off his bed. I walked towards the window and I opened it, the wind hit my face. "...Mika-kun...he...He is an old friend and family member...who died two years ago..."

"I see..."

"He...He was killed by vampires along with the rest of my family...We tried to escape...but it was a trap...My idiocy...I planned the escape with him that costed them their lives..." I dropped my head, tears beginning to fall. "I failed them...I was so stupid..."

"You managed to escape, you're here now."

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't..." I shouldn't have existed. If I didn't exist, perhaps they would have been safe. "I hate him...Felid Bathory! That damned noble, when I see him again, I'll kill myself!"

"Hey now." Mikoto pulled me towards him, using his hand to hold the back of my head into his chest. "You're not alone, don't be afraid."

"I hate those vampires...! If they didn't exist..."

I wasn't sure how long I was crying for, but it felt like a really long time. I eventually ran out of tears to shed, but I was still sniffling. Mikoto, at some point, had sat me down on the bed while I clung to him while crying. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to stop my sniffling. Mikoto pressed a tissue against my nose.

"Blow." I blew my nose into the tissue and I rubbed at my nose. "Do you feel better?" Mikoto asked tossing the tissue.

"Yeah..." I said trying to regain my breathing.

"You know, your crying face is very cute." Mikoto said with a smile.

"Don't tease me." I said tugging on his cheek.

"Iwai...!"

"I'm going home, baka!"

I left Mikoto, rubbing at my eyes. I hate my own weakness, crying...is a sign of weakness! I never cried when I was harmed, I never cried when bad things happened to me...I only cried for my family...I never cry for myself. I returned home and I tossed my coat onto the coat rack before heading into my room, slamming the door shut. I dropped onto the bed, my face in my pillow. I turned my head, staring at pink strands and I slowly sat up. I tugged at my hair, the pinked strands currently reaches my hips.

"...I'm male...but don't look it..." I muttered disliking these long strands of hair.

I hated long hair, I only grew it out because the others insisted I grow my hair out. They always said my hair was beautiful...but I don't have a reason to keep it long anymore. I shut my eyes before opening them. I grabbed the scissors out of the drawer in my desk before heading to the bathroom. I tugged the eyepatch off, placing it on the counter, my left eye shut. I grabbed part of my hair and I held it near my hair. I was hesitating, but...for what reason?

"...Was it because of their words...?" I questioned silently.

I cut my hair and I stared at the pink strands lying limply in my hands. I tilted my hand, letting the strands fall to the ground. It wasn't as hard as I thought. I grabbed another section of my hair before cutting that part as well. I continued cutting my hair until the strands barely touched my chin and I ran my hands through my now short hair and unevenly cut hair.

"Huh...It's lighter now..." I said amazed.

"Hey, Kanon, I notice yo-What did you do to yourself?" Guren asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"I cut my hair." I said as if it was that obvious.

"You...are such an idiot. Give me that." Guren took the scissors from me. "Your hair is uneven." Guren said grabbing a brush to fix my hair.

"...Thanks...I can cut other people's hair, but...I only ever cut my bangs..." I muttered as he continued to cut my hair.

"Obviously." I was hit with the brush and I pretended it didn't hurt. When Guren delivers pain as punishment, it tends to hurt. "Next time tell me, I'll take you to a friend of mine to get it cut. What a waste though, your hair was the only good thing about you."

"Don't care."

"Cheeky little...! There, I'm done."

"..." I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face. "...I really don't look like my old self, now do I...?"

"You look like a boy now, well, a boyish girl."

"That doesn't make me happy..."

"Do you seriously think I was hoping to make you happy?"

"No, you're a cruel bastard who loves to be mean to his wards. Ow!"

"Don't disrespect your elders."

"..." Technically speaking, I'm older than you. "Didn't have to hit me..."

"Don't cut your hair again."

"Whatever."

I tugged at my short strands. I did look like a boyish girl or a girly boy. The strands of hair in the back just barely touched the nape of my neck, the front was the same as always, but I did cut my bangs a bit. For some reason though...I felt depressed. I wondered why when tears began to form, slowly dripping down my cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kanon?" Guren asked kneeling down in front of me.

"...I..." I blinked staring at him with tear-filled eyes. "...I don't know..." I said rubbing at my eyes.

"What's with you, showing such a cute face all of a sudden?" Guren asked patting the top of my head.

I began remembering the other's words about my hair. Akane always said she was jealous about how pretty my hair was while she braided my hair. Mika said I looked cute whenever he saw what Akane did to my hair. The kids...they always said how I looked like a princess or how pretty my hair is. The hair they loved so much...I cut it...I cut it without thinking about it.

"I'm...so stupid...!" I cried rubbing at my eyes.

Guren seriously had no idea what to do with me as I cried. I never showed this type of emotion around anyone...but I did twice in one day. Guren surprised me when he lifted me up and carried me to my room, shutting the door behind him. He put me down on my bed and sat beside me. I felt a hand on my head and Guren didn't even look at me while I cried.

X-X-X-X

"What happened to your hair, Kanon?!" Yuu asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"Ah...I..." I thought about what I should tell him. "Some kid put gum in my hair and I tried to cut it out." I lied with a weak smile.

"Who was it?! I'll kick their ass for doing that to you!" Yuu shouted completely serious about that.

"It's fine, Yuu-kun." I reached out, patting the top of his head. "Hair will grow back." I stated amused with his reaction.

"Hold on..." Yuu reached out, a hand on my face. He was staring at my eyes. "You...Who made you cry, Kanon? Is it the same punk who put the gum in your hair?"

"I didn't cry." I pushed his hand away. "I had something in my eyes earlier and I was rubbing at them for quite some time."

"You're lying." Guren came up from behind me, roughly ruffling my hair. "You were crying and ended up falling asleep after an hour."

"S-Shut up, Guren!"

"You made Kanon cry, Guren?! I'll kick your ass!"

"Yuu-kun, i-it's alright, really!"

"W-Well...if you say so..." Yuu looked so embarrassed as I held onto his arm. "Still...I thought you looked cuter with long hair..."

"Eh?" Did I hear him correctly? Yuu seemed to realize what he said and his whole face turned bright red. "That's the first time I heard you complement my hair. Are you embarrassed, hey, hey, Yuu-kun?"

"S-Stop holding onto me already!"

"Your face is bright red, it's so cute."

"Don't use the word 'cute' on a boy!"

"You're so cute, Yuu-kun." I pulled away, hiding my smile behind my hand. "I'm confident whoever you chose to marry in the future will be a total sweetheart."

"M-M-Marry..." Yuu was staring at me before looking away with a very bright red face. "S-Shut up already!"

"Eh, what's wrong, Yuu-kun? Why did you look at me like that?"

"I-It doesn't matter!"

"Now I'm curious...Come on, tell me."

"G-Go away!"

"Ah, don't run from me, Yuu-kun!" Yuu ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. I reached up, scratching the back of my head. "What was that all about?"

"While you are intelligent, you sure are stupid."

"What was that, Guren?!"

Guren ignored me as he returned to the kitchen to cook dinner. While I didn't think he knew how to cook...he's actually quite capable. However...both him and Yuu are too alike, we eat curry at least once or twice a week. While they don't mind, I do! That reminds me, I'll cook dinner tonight, I can't stand the thought of eating curry again. I quickly ran into the kitchen and I kicked Guren out.

"I'll make dinner! I can't stand eating curry anymore!" I shouted pushing him out with all my might.

"What's gotten into you, you're acting like a brat today." Guren said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll make dinner...Got it." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'll be in my study then."

"Geez...Both you and Yuu-kun are so alike..."

While Guren and Yuu won't admit...sometimes those two act like they're brothers. I made dinner with a small smile on my face. I...I miss my family at the Hyakuya orphanage...I'm at fault for their deaths, I know that. That's why...I'll protect Yuu, I'll make sure he lives even if it costs me my own life. I'll repent for my sins and I'll live for Yuu. I'll ensure that the last member of my family can live a long and happy life. I'll also kill Felid Bathory if it's the last thing I do...I won't ever forgive him, I can't forgive him for what he had done to us...I'll make sure that he pays for his crimes...! By my hands...I'll be the one to kill him, no matter what anyone says.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Kanon broke down during this chapter twice. Once because he remembered about abandoning Mika who was still alive and the second time because she cut her hair short. At first, Kanon cut his hair because he wanted to forget, but when he cut his hair he realized the mistake he caused. He realized that he was basically cutting away the one thing his family loved so dearly while he didn't care. He remembered their words about his hair and the memories of the Hyakuya orphans hit him hard. Kanon is so cute, but so sad in this chapter. Kanon will definably be growing his hair back and will take better care of it as it's the pretty pink locks that those children loved so dearly and it what makes Kanon, Kanon! Well, that's it for now, until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

"So fluffy." Mikoto said patting the top of my head.

"I'm not a child nor am I a small animal so please stop." I said trying not to hit the man.

"Your hair was so pretty when it's long, but you look quite cute like this." Mikoto said with a wide smile.

"I said knock it off!" I punched him in the gut and I watched with satisfaction as he curled up into a ball on the bed. "I really dislike it when people touch my head like that..." I said fixing my hair.

"Okay, okay, I admit, I was wrong..." Mikoto groaned holding his gut.

"Mikoto-san, do you plan on wearing a medical eyepatch from now on?" I questioned glancing at the patch.

"It'd just freak people out if they don't see an eye so I have to wear one."

"I..."

"Hm?"

"I...bought one for you yesterday..." I picked up the small bag I brought with me earlier. "Don't move."

"Alright."

I pulled the eyepatch out from the bag, a simple black leather one. I sat down next to Mikoto and I carefully took the medical patch off before replacing it with the one I bought. I adjusted his hair a bit before nodding my head. As I thought, a simple black one was definably best. At first, I considered getting one with a skull on it, but decided against it since it didn't suit his personality and I'm sure he wouldn't wear it if I did buy it for him. Mikoto was staring at me with a smile and I gave him a raised brow wondering what was up with him.

"Thank you, Kanon-chan." Mikoto said with a very pure smile.

"Ugh...!" My heart...My heart couldn't take it! He's...just so cute even if he is older than me! "Wh-Whatever!" I said looking away.

"Kanon-chan is very cute." Doki! "While I like a long haired Kanon-chan, a short haired one is cuter and a lot more honest. Did something happen?" Mikoto asked patting my head again.

"Stop it with the head patting!" I slapped his hand away, my face turning quite red. "A-Anyways...I...decided to stop letting the past hold me back...Mikoto-san! I have something to admit to you!" I shouted.

"What is it?"

"I'm a...I-I'm a..." I can do it! I can do it! "I'm a boy!"

"I know."

"EH?! How did you know this?!"

"Well, it's written on your medical records. I got curious about your health, so I decided to read it."

"When did this happen?!"

"When we first met. I never met a boy as cute as you, Kanon-chan, what type of dresses do you wear?"

"W-Wha...Why the hell would I wear dresses?!"

"Was I wrong?"

"Dead wrong! Dresses can burn in hell!"

"Then skirts."

"I guess skirts are okay...I prefer ones that reach past the knees...Ah, wait, I can't get distracted like this! Why is it you're not bothered by the fact I'm a boy?!"

"Well, Kanon-chan is cute and very girly." Mikoto gave me a bright smile that easily eased the tension I was feeling. "I think it's fine if you want to dress as a girl."

"I-Idiot..." I adjusted the bandages around my arms, I felt so embarrassed right now! I can't believe he already knew! "So it's not weird?"

"I think it'd be weird if Kanon-chan didn't dress cutely. Boy or girl, Kanon-chan should always dress cutely."

"T-Thank you then..."

"So, what kind of person do you like?"

"Eh?"

"Well, I'm a bit curious. Do you prefer boys or girls?"

"Ah...Well, I guess it doesn't matter...?"

"Hm...Then what about your type?"

"Ah...that's...hard to answer...I guess I prefer someone older than me. I like to be treated kindly as well...someone who doesn't mind that I'm a boy even if I dress girly...and...someone I get along with quite well."

"Then am I okay?"

"Ah? Eh?" It took me two seconds to process what he was asking. "EEEHHHHH?!"

"Well, I like Kanon-chan even if you are a boy. Plus, we get along just fine. You're probably the only person who wouldn't mind someone like me."

"T-That's not true at all, Mikoto-san! Mikoto-san is super handsome and really kind! If a woman can't get past the fact you're missing an arm and an eye then they don't deserve you! Did someone say something rude to you about this?! I'll kill them!"

"Ahahahaha, as I thought, Kanon-chan is suitable! You're so nice to someone like me."

"Hey, stop patting my head!"

"Kanon-chan is a very good child, but it'd be hard for me to fall in love with someone like you. After all, I see you more as a little sister than I do a girlfriend."

"Shouldn't that be little brother?"

"Kanon-chan is just that cute."

"Stop teasing me, damn it!"

Mikoto was laughing as he continued to pat my head. I let him do as he pleased since he seemed to enjoy this more than I would have assumed. Seriously, my head isn't a place to start patting! Everyone around me has been touching my hair lately that it's been pissing me off! Yuu patted my head and didn't stop for an hour! Then Guren did it and I had to kick him in the shin to get him to stop since he was seriously messing up my hair! I like my hair the way it is, stop messing it up with stupid head patting!

X-X-X-X

"Yuu-kun, you're leaving yourself open too often on the left." I said catching him in the side again.

"I know! You don't have to hit me so hard." Yuu said moving away.

"Pain is the best teacher, besides it's not as if I have ever aimed to kill you." I said with a smile.

"You're cruel." Yuu said as we got ready to continue.

"I've always been better at you when it comes to reading people. However, you're stronger and faster than I am so you should use it to your advantage." Attack, parry, parry, dodge left, knock the shinai out of his hands, and hold it against his throat. "It's my win, Yuu-kun."

"Augh! One more round!"

"Alright, get ready to lose again then."

Yuu and I continued to spar until it got dark and we had to return home. I silently walked behind Yuu, gripping my arm. It became numb with the amount of times I had to parry Yuu's attacks. I had to be quick on my feet to avoid the worst, if one of those attacks hit...well, it'd hurt and I probably wouldn't be able to continue. Yuu is definably stronger than me...or rather, I'm ill-suited for the art of the sword. Even with Guren teaching us and sparring with Yuu all the time, it just wasn't right. I should ask Guren to introduce me to another type of weapon next time I see him.

"What's wrong, Kanon? Does your arms hurt again?" Yuu asked glancing back at me.

"Ah, just a bit. I think it's going to rain tonight." I said with a small smile.

"Hm...Here let me see your arm for a minute."

"Huh...Okay?" Yuu unraveled the bandages on my left arm and he stared at the scars with a small frown. "They don't bother me. I only cover them to keep others from staring at me with pity."

"They're pretty ugly."

"Don't remind me...Guren asked me if I wanted to have surgery to get rid of them...but I said no."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to get rid of them?"

"You would think that, but..." I stared at the scars and I remembered when Mika had wrapped them for me in the mornings before...when he was still around. "...It also brought me quite a few good memories..."

"..."

"Eh, Yuu-kun?" I was surprised when he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. He pressed my face against his chest and I hesitantly returned the hug. "It's okay...If you want to cry, it's okay to."

"I won't cry."

"You're not alone, I'm not alone. We have each other, we also have Guren no matter how much of a bastard he is."

"I'll bandage your arms for you."

"Why would you do that? I can do it on my own."

"I want to."

"Alright, alright."

"Grow your hair out again. You look weird with short hair."

"Alright."

"Also, I want shortcake."

"I'll bake one for you then."

"...Kanon..."

"Yes, Yuu-kun?"

"I'm sorry..."

"..." I could feel him tighten his grip on me. Really, even though he's gotten taller than me...he's like a child, blaming himself for what occurred. "It's not your fault, Yuu-kun. If anyone is at fault, it is mine. I was the one who told him of my plan of using that bastard...It's my fault for finding the map...It's my fault that-"

"It's not your fault!"

"Y-Yuu-kun?" Yuu pulled away from me, looking angry...it was...scary. "It's not your fault! The vampires are the ones to blame for everything! If they weren't around...then...Then they wouldn't have died...Akane-chan...Mika...they wouldn't have died...!"

"...Yuu-kun..." I reached out, holding his head in both my hands. I pulled his head down to my level until our foreheads were connected and I shut my eyes. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Let's get stronger, much stronger so that we can defeat them together. When everything is peaceful again..."

"Kanon..."

"I know, let's build an orphanage! The two of us, okay?"

"The two of us...Yeah, the two of us will build an orphanage once we take back everything!"

"That's right, that's why...don't go blaming yourself for what happened."

"I should say that to you. Even if what happened...didn't happen...then we wouldn't be here. We'd still endure being under the thumb of those vampires...until..."

"...Chu!" I kissed Yuu's nose, surprising the shit out of him. I pulled away, laughing. "You shouldn't think too much about those bastards. You'll just get angry for no reason. Let's head home, I want to shower and take a nap!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Yuu-kun."

"W-What?"

"I..." I glanced back at him, I stared at his reddening face and I turned away. "...Hey, am I cute?"

"Huh, yeah, why?"

"Hm...Would I make a good girlfriend?"

"Wh-Wha...?!"

"The kids always said I would make a good mother or bride, so it's a bit of a joke. Me, a bride..."

"I-I think...you'd look really cute..."

"Hm...even though I'm a boy..."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope! Come on, Yuu-kun, you're so slow! If you don't move faster then I won't share the ice cream I stashed away in the fridge!"

"Huh?"

"I'm running ahead then!"

"AH! Kanon! Wait for me!"

I resent the vampires, but I resent myself more for what I had done. In truth, when Guren asked if I wanted to get rid of my scars...I wanted to say yes so badly, but didn't...I couldn't. I don't deserve to remove them. I'm not a good person, I'm a horrible person. These ugly scars fit someone like me, who is ugly on the inside no matter how cute I appear on the outside.

X-X-X-X

" **Hey, Kanon-chan! There you are!" Mika said running up to me.**

 **"Mika-kun...?" I asked staring at him with wide eyes.**

 **"What's wrong, you look as if you've seen a ghost? You're not sick are you?" Mika asked pressing a hand against my forehead.**

" **You're...You're dead, Mika-kun...Why are you here...?" I questioned silently.**

 **"What are you talking about? I'm right here, aren't I?" Mika stared at me for a few seconds before running a hand through my hair. "You cut your hair, why?"**

 **"Ah, I..."**

 **"Was it because you felt guilty?"  
**

" **M-Mika-kun...?"**

 **"You should." He tightened his grip on my hair and I saw his face become twisted, it was...horrifying...to see such a face on Mika. "You should feel guilty! Why did you live while we died?!"**

 **"M-Mika-kun...I-It hurts...!"**

" **Why is it you lived while we died?!"**

" **Itai!" I was thrown and I landed on my back. I released a gasp as a pair of hands engulfed my neck. It was...Yuu? "Y-Yuu-k-kun...?"**

" **If you didn't find that map then everyone would still be alive!"**

" **Y-Yu-"**

" **It's all your fault!"**

" **N-No-"**

" **That's enough."**

" **Haaaa!"**

 **The image of Yuu disappeared and I was left alone. I turned onto my stomach, holding my neck while gasping for air. Y-Yuu...did he...does he really blame me for everything that's happened? It...It really was my fault...so it's not unnatural for him to hate me. I'm at fault...I shouldn't have found the ma-**

" **Are you alright?"**

" **Wha...?" I slowly looked upwards to see...an adult Mika? Wait, is it Mikoto...no...it's not him, since this one has red eyes...but it was...really an adult Mika, what is with the red eyes? Also, why is he dressed like one of the vampires? "Mika...kun...?"**

" **...You're still blaming yourself even now?"**

" **I...It was my fault..." I slowly moved into a sitting position, turning my gaze to the ground. "This dream is strange...I'm seeing an adult version of Mika-kun...I wonder if that means I'm obsessed with him...that's not good...no matter how good of a friend he is...if I see him in that light it'd be bad..."**

" **Stop focusing on the stupid details." My chin was forcibly lifted up and I was kissed, wait, what, why?! When the fake Mika pulled away, I quickly punched him in the face while using my other hand to cover my mouth. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me, Kanon-chan!"**

" **Even if you look like Mika-kun...! I won't forgive you for the kiss!"**

" **...ven tho...ne...future..."**

 **"What was that?"**

" **Forget it. Tell me, how much do you remember from your past life?"**

" **Huh? Why are you asking me this?"**

 **"...Not much I assume...Not good...at this rate..."**

" **Hey, you're...actually Mika-kun?"**

" **...Kanon-chan, do you really not remember?"**

" **I...I remember quite a bit, but..."**

" **It's okay. It's actually better that you don't remember. I won't see you again for a while...stay strong."**

" **Wait! Mika-kun!"**

"WAIT!"

"Wah!"

"Y-Yuu-kun?" When I reached out to grab Mika...I grabbed Yuu instead? Wait, what? "...Why are you in my room?"

"It's already noon! I came to wake you up, but then you suddenly grabbed me!"

"I..." I began frowning before I quickly tackled Yuu into a hug. The two of us hit the carpet with me lying on top of him. "Please...don't hate me..."

"What's wrong, Kanon? You're acting strange."

"I had a nightmare..."

"...It's okay, it's just a dream after all."

"Mika-kun yelled at me and got angry with me...you were strangling me..."

"I won't ever harm you, Kanon."

"...I know...but...it was a scary dream...Let me stay like this a bit longer..."

"..." I felt Yuu tighten his grip around my waist. "Sure..."

"Thanks..."

Yuu and I remained like that for god knows how long. I was shaking when I held onto Yuu, but he didn't say anything. He just let me hold onto him as we lay on the ground. I felt his hand touch my head and I began to calm down as he ran his fingers through my hair. I shut my eyes listening to Yuu's heart. This moment...felt so peaceful, it was nice...very nice. I would love for days to be like this more often.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Kanon is changing, for better or for worse is up to you to decide. Kanon currently loves Yuu and Mika as siblings, but whether or not that will change...well time will only tell...rather I'll decide after ten or twenty chapters. I actually ship Mika X Yuu due to how they act with one another in the manga and because they are so freaking cute together~! Now then, another thing is Kanon's main weapon will not be a katana like Yuu. What it will be will be decided on another date as I do a bit of research. Ah, also, what do you think of Kanon's dream? I'd like to hear your thoughts~, well, that's it for today! Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

"I hate going into the ruined city at night...There's too much of a difference between the past and the present." I whispered standing beside Yuu.

"Kanon, your hair has gotten long since a year ago." Yuu said tugging on my elbow length hair.

"Yup." I glanced behind us, hearing something. "Something's coming." I said placing my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"One of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse." Yuu said not even staring at the two privates that were running from it.

"Buck Private Hyakuya Yuuichiro and Hyakuya Kanon?! What are you two doing here?! Hurry up and run!"

"Run?" Yuu snorted and I shook my head, moving my hand away from the katana. "Who do you think I am? Extracting revenge against the vampires is my only reason to live. I'm perfectly capable of...getting rid of a monster like this!" Yuu shouted cutting it down.

"Not only is he getting into trouble for this...So am I..." I muttered rubbing my temple.

Guren always gives me a damn hard time whenever Yuu causes trouble. Just because I'm his older sibling doesn't mean I have perfect control over him! The bastard knows this, but still gives me a damn hard time about Yuu's rebellious streak! Even if I yell at Yuu about it, I can't stay mad at him forever because he always end up giving me that guilty look as if he's ashamed to make me angry at him. It's pathetic, I'm an adult, so much older than Yuu...but he manages to get away with so much just by giving me that guilty or ashamed look.

X-X-X-X

"Everyone we have a new transfer student today." I crossed my arms, ignoring the teacher and the very curious students staring at me. "This is Hyakuya Kanon-san, please be kind to her everyone. Does anyone have any questions for her?"

"Hyakuya-san! Is your hair really pink?"

"Hyakuya-san, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are your eyes naturally blue and purple?"

"Hyakuya-san?"

"Really..." I tore my gaze away from the window and towards the students staring at me with interest. "My name is Hyakuya Kanon. I have no reason to answer your questions. Where is my seat?"

"Er..."

"She's so rude...!"

"Just because she's a bit pretty doesn't mean she can be such a bitch..."

"Where is my seat, sensei?"

"T-The third row, near the window."

"Thank you very much."

I headed to my new seat and I didn't bother to even look as if I'm paying attention. I've already learned all this stuff, hell, I've even studied this stuff when during the time...before all this had occurred. I released a relieved sigh as classes finally ended. I packed up my things and I headed for Yuu's classroom. I tilted my head to the side wondering who the girl he was talking to, from the looks of things he was getting angry.

"Yuu-kun?" I questioned approaching them.

"Kanon, it's nothing, let's go home." Yuu said grabbing my arm.

"Hyakuya Kanon, I heard quite a bit about you. My name is Hiiragi Shinoa. Here you are, a letter from the Lieutenant Colonel."

"A letter from Guren?" I took the letter and I unfolded it. "Kanon if you are reading this, tell Yuuichirou this. We have no need for cherry boys who can't work well with others or doesn't understand the first thing about comradeship. Unless you can make friends with someone in that school and introduce them to me, then you can't return to the army. I doubt you can even do that, brat."

"That bastard! I'll kill him."

"P.S. Kanon stop spoiling the brat or he'll never grow into a man. Also, if you keep treating him like a child then he's never going to confess his love to you."

"W-Wha-Stop reading that crap already!" Yuu stole the paper out of my hands and he ripped it to shreds, a blush on his face. "Damn it! Everyone is making fun of me!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"Hn?"

"P-Please don't..."

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what is up with this blatant display of bullying. I stared at the one being bullied and I wondered if I should intervene. I took a glance at Yuu to see he looked disinterested in this, but I could tell he disapproved of this. He never did like bullying...especially considering what some of the lower ranked vampires did to our fellow children when we were still in that place.

"Let's go home, Kanon." Yuu said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Is that really all you have to say after witnessing such a thing?" I don't think you'll make any friends at this rate." Shinoa said looking disappointed.

"I thought you wanted to be one of us, Yoichi." I narrowed my eyes when I saw one of the bullies dig his shoes onto the boy's head. "Hurry up and work, you head of cattle."

"...Cattle...?" There was one thing Yuu and I hate the most...and that's when someone sees others as nothing more than an animal. "Hey, you idiots there."

"What do you want?"

"Leave him alone."

"What the hell do you two want?"

"What do we have here, a pair of heroes of justice? Is that what you are?"

"Your breathe stinks, back off. What are you trying to do, acting all cool even though you're nothing more than a bunch of pathetic boys who group up to torture others." Yuu moved in front of the boys as he got a bit too close. "If you want to pick a fight, why not fight us?"

"We actually like those who are simpletons. Fighting is something we're good at after all. If you want a fight, then let's fight."

"You two making fun of us? Why don't we mess up your pretty little girlfriend then?"

"Don't go threatening Kanon."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something...You can't harm civilians or your punishment will be extended."

"Wwwwhhhhhaaaaattttt?!"

"Hold it right there." I grabbed the first that would have hit Yuu who got distracted by Shinoa. "We're not harming them, we're acting in self-defense."

"Well, this rule was only meant for Yuuichirou so there shouldn't be too much of a problem, so long as there is no permanent damage."

"That's all I needed to hear."

I was quite pleased when I dealt with the idiots who tried fighting me. Yuu was pissed throughout the fight seeing as he couldn't participate and he had to stand by and watch as I dealt with a three against one situation. I dusted my hands off, leaving behind a pile of unconscious boys behind me. I stared down at the bully victim to see he looked quite surprised.

"What, never seen a girl fight before?" I questioned slyly.

"I wonder about that." Shinoa said obviously knowing my secret.

"Did you say something?" I questioned grabbing ahold of the bully victim.

"Nothing at all~!" Shinoa sang with a smile.

"Hm...So, what's up with those guys bullying you?" I asked dragging the kid out of the classroom.

"T-They weren't..."

"That's what all bully victims say."

"Yuu-kun, be a bit more polite he...what's your name?"

"Y-Yoichi..."

"Yoichi isn't like us, he's just a normal person."

"Well...I am actually telling the truth."

"What?"

"I wanted to Yamanaka-kun a favor...so I asked to become part of their group."

"Which one is Yamanaka?"

"The one that tried punching you."

"Oh, that guy? He wasn't so tough...so what did you want out of him?"

"Well...it's just, I failed the admission test for the Imperial Demon Army...but I really wanted to join and...well, you see I heard that Yamanaka-kun was offered to join the famous Moon Demon Squad, which is part of the vampire annihilation force."

"The Moon Demon Squad?! That guy?! Are you serious?! They won't let me join and yet they took him?!"

"Strange...I don't recall there being any mention of someone our age joining the Demon Moon Squad..." Mikoto worked as Guren's assistant so he often tells me about newcomers and how old they were. "Mikoto-san would have tried pushing those our age onto me if there were..."

"I'm so going to kill Guren for this!"

"When I learned that, I thought I could ask him...to use his connections to let me retake the admission test."

"Yoichi, you don't seem to be the type to go charging onto the frontlines nor are you the type to risk your life for no reason."

"Ah...It's...I must...I must avenge the death of my sister."

"...so that's why..."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, my sister was killed by the vampires trying to protect me. I had been paralyzed with fear..." Yoichi's face looked as if he was thinking about something, probably that day. "I...can't forgive myself...for not trying to save her, that's why I...Ow!"

"What are you blaming yourself for? If you tried to help, you would have died. You did the right thing."

"But..."

"Yoichi, joining the army means risking the life your sister saved. If she was here today, do you think she would have let you go about risking your life?"

"I..."

I froze when I heard an explosion. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me to a hard chest. I tilted my head back a bit to look at Yuu who was staring behind us. The emergency broadcast went out stating a vampire had broken out of a lab and was close to the school. _A vampire...here?_ I thought my blood suddenly boiling. Before anyone could say anything, I ran back to the school, ditching my bag on the ground. I ignored everyone and everything as I ran to my locker. I felt a hand grab my elbow and I turned around, about to use the hilt to hit the person in the face when I saw it was Yuu.

"Be more careful, I would have given you a black eye." I stated shaking off his hand.

"Kanon, don't run off without me! If you went after that vampire alone you could have gotten seriously hurt!" Yuu said katana in hand.

"I could say the same to you. I remember when we were still in the army and you disobeyed every order we received. Let's hurry up, I don't want to risk anymore lives today." I said taking the lead.

"It's in my classroom." Yuu said as I unsheathed my katana.

"Good, for the first time in four years..."

"We can finally get revenge..."

"On every last one of those bloodsuckers...!" I opened the door to the classroom and I entered first. "A child vampire..."

"A vampire is a vampire."

"True. We get the girl, if she is still alive, and the idiot away before running wild."

"Got it."

Yuu and I both ran forward, each aiming to kill. I clicked my tongue when she jumped out the way, I heard the faint sound of a groan from the girl and I was quick to check on her. _Her pulse is a bit weak, but she's still alive. She lost quite a bit of blood, no condition to leave on her own._ I thought sheathing my katana. I heard Yamanaka wasn't actually part of the army when Yuu shouted at him to take the girl.

"Yuu-kun, I'll get her to safety. Can you handle the vampire on your own for a bit?" I asked resting the girl's shoulder onto my arm.

"Got it, hurry and get her out of here." Yuu said giving me a nod.

"Hey, you fucking coward, open the damn door. We're getting out of here." I said turning my gaze to Yamanaka.

"R-Right!"

Yamanaka ran to the door, opening it. The vampire, seeing her prey being taken away tried to attack me, but Yuu interfered. I ran out the classroom with Yamanaka close behind me. I froze when I saw Yoichi running in this direction. _That idiot, what's he thinking running to the danger?!_ I thought angrily. I skid to a stop, Yamanaka running into my back, but I didn't stumble forward despite the fact he fell to the ground.

"Yoichi? What are you doing here?" I asked adjusting my grip on the girl.

"I-I wanted to help you and Hyakuya-kun!" Yoichi shouted to me.

"Fucking shit...Yamanaka, take her and go!" I pushed the girl into his arms after he stood up. "Go! Hurry up or the vampire will come after you next!" I stated quickly pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"I-I can't-"

"Can't or won't?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're safe from the danger, the least you can do is save a life while out of danger so others can go and fight."

"I-"

"Yoichi go with him, I have to go back."

"Ah! Wait a second!"

I ran back to the classroom when I heard the gunshots. Shit, don't tell me Yuu actually brought that thing with him. I always hated that gun, I told him I didn't want to see it and yet he brings it with him everywhere! I unsheathed my katana and I ran towards the unguarded side of the vampire. I grinned when I saw my katana was in her chest.

"You little...bitch!"

"Tsk!" I jumped back, holding my bleeding cheek. "Yuu-kun, you alright?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What happened to the girl and that idiot?"

"I pushed her off onto him so they could run." I adjusted my stance and Yuu grinned when he saw this. The two of us were skilled at fighting together whenever we went up against Guren during our training. "High or low?"

"You know me."

"I suppose so."

Yuu and I lunged at the vampire at the same time, with me aiming low. When she jumped to avoid, she was caught off guard when Yuu cut off her arm. I turned the katana in my hand, swiping at her throat. I caused a thin cut, but that's about it. _Shit, too shallow._ I thought as Yuu followed up with my attack. The two of us were pushing her into the corner and she knew this. I almost got her with the last hit, but she was looking for an opening of some kind. She saw it when she looked out the window.

"Shit! Yuu-kun, the window!" I shouted to him.

"Got it!" Yuu shouted moving to block her.

"Too slow!"

"Yuu-kun!"

I ran towards the window when I saw she threw herself out of it along with my little brother. I jumped out the window after them and I aimed to kill the vampire when she kicked my brother away. I was almost successful, but she turned around and I managed to pierce her in the throat. She kicked me in the abdomen and I was sent flying. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I turned my body to lessening the blow when I hit the ground, but instead of hitting the ground...I was caught?

"You alright, little lady?"

"Ah, it's the pervert from Guren's squad." I think his name was Goshi or something. "Thanks for the save."

"P-Pervert?"

"Then smoking pervert."

"I might smoke, but I'm not a pervert!"

"Get off me already, pervert."

"Hey! That's pretty rude!"

"Don't care, don't care." I pushed him off as I moved to stand, I dusted myself off and I quickly ran towards Yuu when I saw Yoichi tackle him. "Yuu-kun!"

"Get him off me...! I'm going to faint...!"

"Get off!" I grabbed Yoichi and I pulled him off. "Yuu-kun? Yuu-kun! Yuu-kun!"

I began panicking when I saw Yuu had fainted. I was close to tears when I saw how battered he was from the fall. We did fall out of a third floor window...I should have protected him better. I released a groan, holding the top of my head after Guren hit me. I turned towards him, hoping to kill him with my glare alone.

"You bastard! Don't go hitting people!" I shouted at him.

"Then stop worrying over Yuuichirou so much." Guren said dragging me up by my collar.

"Gyah! Let go, you idiot! Guren, let go! Hey!" I shouted as I was dragged away.

"Stop complaining. Yuuichirou will go to the hospital and so will you."

"I'm fine!"

"The injury on your face says otherwise. You two, always charging headfirst into danger like idiots."

"Hey! I'm no idiot!"

"You're an idiot for going after a vampire with a normal weapon."

"Not like we had anything else to work with!"

"Yes, yes."

"I'll fucking kill you, Guren!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

The series officially starts~! Yay~! I love Kanon so much, but lately...My brain hasn't been able to deblock itself whenever I try working on one of my posted stories. So sad~, well, enough about my pitiful rants, let's talk about this chapter a bit. Let's see now...Kanon and Yuu are quite good working as a pair due to the fact Guren trained them and they know each other's habits quite well. Yuu is the type to attack strong and hard while Kanon would act as a distraction or work to protect Yuu's weak side. Let's see how this works out in the future when they get their actual weapons~! Shinoa obviously knows Kanon's secret, due to Guren or due to reading Kanon's files. It's not exactly a well known secret nor is it a well kept secret. Not like anyone would doubt my cute little Kanon about being a girl when they look at him~! Well, that's it for now, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

"85...86...87..." I swung the katana down after counting. I ignored the fact that I was sweating and the sun was beating down on me. "94...95...96..." I had to get strong...much stronger. "100...done..." I said sheathing my katana.

"Hard at work, I see." Guren said approaching me from a distance.

"I'm not in the mood..." I used the back of my hand to get rid of the sweat on my chin. "So, what do you need?" I asked staring at him.

"Yuuichirou woke up." I turned my gaze away, a frown on my lips. "Do you not want to see him?" Guren questioned leaning against the wall.

"I'm pissed off at myself." I placed the katana against the wall and I began my stretches. "By the way, why did you say Yuu-kun loves me in that letter? It's not a very good joke."

"Joke?" Guren stared at me, disbelief written all over his face. "You...are probably the most oblivious person around when it comes to love."

"I'm not oblivious."

"Yuuichirou...has his work cut out for him..."

"It's been a while since we last sparred. How about it, do you want to go a round?" I stood up, grabbing my katana. "Or are you getting too old?"

"You're a brat as usual."

"I try."

I gave Guren a slight grin as he got ready. The last time I sparred against Guren one on one...was probably months ago. The two of us exchanged blows for the next hour, but still lost since Guren was still going easy on me! That didn't mean I didn't suffer injuries...although, I'm a bit unsure if a large bump to the top of the head counts as an injury.

"Damn...That hurts...!" I said holding my head.

"Hurry up and go see Yuuichirou." Guren said sheathing his katana.

"I'll do it after I shower." I stood up and I rotated my right arm. "...I was too weak to protect him..." I muttered staring down at the ground.

"You're just a kid, a few years of training is nothing compared to real experience." Guren pushed my head down, roughly ruffling my hair. "Go see him before he starts complaining."

"Owowowowow!"

"Hurry up and leave."

"Don't touch the head injury, you asshole!"

"What a foul mouth you have."

"I'm going! I'm going, geez!"

I left Guren alone and I went home to take a shower. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the front door open. So Yuu returned home on his own. I walked towards the front and Yuu looked up at me when he was taking off his shoes. I quickly approached Yuu and I hugged him. I rested my head on his chest, unable to say anything.

"K-Kanon?" Yuu asked staring down at me.

"...I'm sorry." I muttered into his chest.

"W-What?"

"...I couldn't protect you..."

"That's not your fault, Kanon."

"I'm supposed to protect you..."

"If anything, I should be protecting you. We're family."

"Yuu-kun!" I looked up at him, our nose touching. I blinked when he suddenly pulled back and away from me. "Yuu...kun...?"

"S-Sorry! I-It's nothing!" Yuu was holding the lower half of his face, looking quite embarrassed. "It's nothing!"

"Are you alright?" I tilted my head to the side. "You're not too badly hurt, right?"

"I-I'm okay."

"The bath is still hot so wash up while I make dinner."

"Y-Yeah..."

Yuu walked past me and to the bathroom while I went to the kitchen to make dinner. Since Yuu wasn't having a very good day, I'll make curry tonight. I'm not in the mood for the usual curry so I made seafood curry. Yuu came into the dining room when I was setting the table, his hair still wet. I released a small sigh and I walked towards him.

"Really, you need to dry your hair properly." I said taking his towel.

"I'm not a kid, Kanon." Yuu said as I dried his hair for him.

"You're younger than me and you're family." I stared up at him and I felt a bit depressed. "It's hard to believe you managed to get so tall." I said giving him a small smile.

"You'll grow too, although I'm not too sure how much." Yuu said after I finished drying.

"Maybe. Sit down, I'll get dinner." I said entering the kitchen.

"I'll help you."

"Yuu-kun."

"I want to."

"...Fine, fine."

Yuu helped me set the table and we ate dinner in silence. It was an awkward silence where neither one of us were sure what to say. Usually we talked about our training or I explain things that he needed to learn. Since he didn't find a need to be educated, more often than not after dinner I forced him to study. I actually found it a bit sad that he doesn't know how to properly write out his name.

"...Hey, Yuu-kun..." I said staring at my meal.

"What's wrong?" Yuu asked looking up at me.

"What if...What if Mika-kun was alive?" I asked with a frown.

"Mika died, like everyone else." Yuu said looking at me in concern.

"It's just a question, forget it. Ahahaha, maybe I'm just...a bit tired. I'm going to bed early tonight." I said giving him a smile.

"Do you have a fever?" Yuu stood up and he leaned over towards me. He placed a hand on my forehead, his other hand on his own. "There's no fever..."

"I was training since Guren killed that vampire."

"So that's why you weren't there..."

"I felt guilty about not protecting you properly."

"Don't be, I'm a guy."

"..." I should really say something, I really say something. "...I'm...not a girl..."

"What was that?"

"...I said I'm not a girl." Yuu looked at me in confusion and I stared at him with a blush on my face. "I'm a boy..."

"What are you talking about, you're a girl."

"...I'm a boy. I just...like dressing similar to a girl."

"You're joking, right?"

"Physically male, mentally female." Yuu looked so confused and...betrayed. "...I...I don't like the thought of others making fun of me because of this...That's why..."

"We're family! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Don't you trust me?!"

"I've been raised as a girl way before I arrived at the orphanage! I only knew about acting like a girl! I knew I was a boy...but...I wasn't sure how to tell anyone..."

"Who else knows?"

"Guren, my doctors...even Mikoto-san...but they only knew about it because they saw my medical records."

"You can trust them, but not me?" Yuu stood up, obviously angry at me. "I'm going to bed."

"...good night..."

"Whatever."

I sat at the dining room table and I flinched when I heard Yuu slam the door to his room shut. He's angry at me...it would have been better not to have told him. Then again, he would have been even angrier if he found out much later in life. I reached up, rubbing at my eyes. I'm not crying...definably not crying! I stood up and I cleaned up dinner, putting away the extra food in the fridge. I went to my room, but I decided to head to Yuu's room first.

"..." I reached up, about to knock on the door, but stopped myself. I put my hand down and I gently rested my head on his door. "...Sorry...Yuu-kun...I was just...scared..." I whispered before heading to my own room.

I'm mentally female, I had been female who was reborn in this body. This body belongs to a young boy who holds female characteristics. I wasn't normal and I was actually afraid of what others may say about me. It might be fun seeing others be surprised as heck finding out I'm actually a boy...but I don't want people to make fun of me for it.

X-X-X-X

I was hiding out in Mikoto's office. After making breakfast for Yuu, I went to see Mikoto. However, Mikoto wasn't here so I occupied myself by organizing his work. I help Mikoto out while he helped me study once he got a bit of time, sometimes asked him for advice if I need it. Right now, I really need some advice. Mikoto always urged me to tell Yuu as soon as possible instead of waiting it out. He was right, but I was always too afraid to tell Yuu. The door opened and I stared at Mikoto who was carrying a stack of papers.

"Ah, Kanon-chan." Mikoto said smiling at me.

"Mikoto-san...I really need some advice." I said slumping against his desk.

"What's wrong? That's a cute uniform by the way." Mikoto said placing the papers down.

"Thanks...and I told Yuu-kun..." I muttered not wanting to move.

"He was angry, I expect."

"Yup..."

"You want to make it up to him."

"I do."

"Just apologize to him."

"...Will he forgive me?"

"He's your only family. If he really loves you, then he will forgive you."

"If he doesn't...?"

"He loves you and I know he will forgive you." Mikoto patted the top of my head, a smile on his face. "Trust me."

"...Okay..."

"If he doesn't, just tell me and I'll deal with him."

"It's fine, I can deal with it if he can't forgive me. I have to go to school now."

"I want a hug then, Kanon-chan~!"

"...Are you a child?"

"You're so mean!"

"I'll see you later on, Mikoto-san."

"Take care. I hope Yuuichirou-kun forgives you."

"...I hope he does as well..."

X-X-X-X

"YUU-KUN!" I slammed the door to the roof open and I ran towards him, tackling him into a hug. The two of us ended up on the ground and I held onto his middle. "Don't try to escape!" I shouted staring down at him.

"W-Why the heck would I run?" Yuu asked staring at me in bewilderment.

"You wouldn't?" I asked blinking at him.

"Of course not!"

"W-Well...I had to make sure..." I looked away, but still didn't let go. I flopped my head down on his chest, hiding my blush. "...I'm...sorry..."

"I should be sorry..."

"I should have told you sooner..."

"It was hard, right?"

"...Un...I couldn't tell anyone because I was so afraid of being seen as..."

"You're not weird, you're really cute and smart...plus...you're family..."

"I love you, Yuu-kun."

"I...I love you too..."

"What is this, I wonder~!"

"Hm?" I lifted my head up to see Shinoa staring at us. "Shinoa-san."

"You know, a girl ran off looking quite embarrassed. It seems she was going to confess her love to Yuuichirou."

"So that's why you were on the roof after school ended?" I stared down at him. "Sorry then."

"It's not like it matters..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing!"

"It's too bad that you can't have children with each other."

"You knew Kanon isn't a girl?!"

"Ara, so you knew."

"I...told him yesterday at dinner..."

"Does that mean your feelings haven't changed~? My, what an interesting affair. Also, how long do you intend on sitting on him?"

"Ah!" I quickly got off and I helped Yuu up. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine..."

"What a cute virgin relationship~."

"We're not in a relationship, Shinoa-san."

"You could have fooled me."

"We're just family!"

"Shinoa-san, why did you want to talk about?"

"That's right, your training that will let you become part of the Vampire Annihilation Force has already begun."

"What?"

"Eh?"

"It's training that will allow you to achieve what you are ardently wishing for."

"What we have been...ardently wishing for?"

"This is what you want, right?"

Shinoa lifted her hand and I saw something that resembled a pen in her hand. It transformed into a large scythe. I grabbed Yuu's arm, pulling him behind me. That thing...it gave me a bad feeling. _A demon._ I thought ready to counter Shinoa if she tried to attack. Just because I treat her politely, doesn't mean I trust her. I don't know her and I felt she knew something about us. Demons...it gave me a horrid feeling...to the point it was hard to breathe.

"Kanon?" Yuu asked grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm...Okay..." I said panting a bit.

"This child is a demon I contracted with, Shikama Douji. I am a member of the Vampire Annihilation Force." Shinoa said amused at our surprised looks.

"So...it's a weapon suited for cursing and killing vampires." I said with narrowed eyes.

"So, if we had that, we could kill vampires on our own."

"No, you couldn't. It would be impossible for you to kill them on your own. You need to learn how to work in a team."

"Kanon."

"No, Yuu-kun. It's a contracted weapon. It'd be impossible for you to take it from her forcibly." I don't even want you to touch that thing. "I'm not helping you either."

"She has a point, it's impossible for someone to use a weapon that's already contracted."

"Stay here, Kanon."

"Eh?" Yuu ran towards Shinoa, his katana drawn. "Yuu-kun!"

"Why not show me the power of that demon weapon!"

"Knock it off already. You can't fight against a demon weapon with a normal weapon." I felt like face palming. "Shi-chan, beat that idiot up."

"What?! That thing moves on its own?!"

"Yuu-kun!"

I ran towards Yuu who was pushed against the chain fence. He was shocked and looking quite nervous. I got annoyed with him to the point I grabbed both ends of his cheeks and began pulling. Yuu began struggling under my grip and I stared at him with a blank look on my face. This idiot...this idiot...this hotheaded idiot!

"You just have to pick fights, don't you?" I questioned coldly.

"K-Kaanno...!" Yuu said trying to pull my hands off.

"That idiot only works well with you, but he needs to learn how to fight as a team." Shinoa said behind us.

"This idiot also should calm down or else he's going to die one day. We're family, if you die...!" I released Yuu's cheeks and I stared up at him with a small frown. "...I can't always protect you, that's why at least let me be by your side to keep you alive." I stated.

"Kanon..."

"Yuu-kun! Kanon-san!"

"Yoichi-san..."

"Yoichi, are you being bullied again?"

"...!"

I held my head when I felt a sharp pain. Thankfully, no one noticed since they were busy dealing with the idiots who bullied Yoichi. I leaned against the fence, my ears practically ringing. I quickly left before anyone could notice my condition and I struggled to get out of the school. _Damn it...! Now of all times?_ I thought as strange memories began pouring in. I don't know why, but ever since I saw...ever since I met Mika in my dreams...There are these images that just start pouring in. I couldn't make heads or tails of them, they were just random flashes, like looking at a bunch of pictures within a few seconds. Most times I saw a certain vampire bastard and it only fueled my irritation when I woke up.

"P...phone...!" I gasped pulling my phone out of my pocket.

I quickly dialed Mikoto and I entered an empty classroom. I shut the door behind me and I slumped against the wall near it. Damn it...it hurts...! I curled into a ball, trying to suppress whatever the hell is going on. I heard someone answer and I told Mikoto what classroom I'm in. Mikoto is the only person I told about these...weird moments so he would be the one to get me whenever I pass out somewhere...if I manage to get him on the line before passing out. Well, only whenever I'm outside of my house.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

Kanon tries too hard and becomes irritated at herself because she can't protect Yuu properly. Kanon will often push that irritation into productive things like training, studying, or household work. Kanon's memories of her last life aren't complete, as the main parts that were important ended up buried. That's the reason for the massive headaches he will experience at random points of time, which will happen any time in the future~! These images will be quite important to the plot so I hope it'll be a surprise what each image means to the story~! Well, that's it for today my dears! Bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

 **Again with this...ugh...this place is seriously starting to piss me off. I never understood why I always returned to that damned vampire nest whenever I pass out from the rush of memories or whatever it is. I hate this place, no...more like, I resent it. This exact spot was where my family died after all.**

" **What's the point in being here? Are you guys still haunting me...Akane-chan...Mika-kun?" I questioned silently.**

" **Think of it as breaking a dam that had sealed up a large quantity of water." Ah, there is also this version of Mika. He always appears, but he rarely speaks to me. Most days we just spent our time in silence until I can leave again. "Your memories have been overflowing and it's difficult for me to prevent you going into a coma with the amount of memories you have. The best solution was to give you a bit on occasion." Mika explained walking towards me.**

" **Hm..."**

 **I turned my gaze away from him then towards the many screens that were playing memories like they were videos. What I didn't understand was...why were some of these memories with people I don't recognize or with versions of people I know? Mika was quick as always getting rid of screens with people I didn't recognize or events I didn't know about. I needed to look at the memories before Mika could store them away. Even a small glance was enough before Mika began to store those memories elsewhere until they're needed.**

" **Stop." I grabbed Mika's wrist when he was about to make another screen disappear. This one played an older version of Mika with blue eyes instead of red. What pissed me off was that he was with the bastard who murdered our family. "Explain that one, now." I said staring him in the eyes.**

" **...Kanon-chan, it's best if you avoid playing with important events." Mika stated letting the screen disappear.**

" **...You're really Mika-kun, aren't you?" I asked my gaze softening.**

" **...A deal with the devil is still a deal with the devil. You may have your wish granted, but they can still twist it about if the wish is not specific." Mika said as I released his wrist.**

" **...I was reincarnated..."**

 **"That's correct."**

 **"It was twice, wasn't it?"  
**

" **Once, but you sent your memories back to try to prevent something horrible from happening. However, it seems your original self was stronger than you recalled so those memories ended up trapped here until you woke me up. I'm here to ensure that our plans go according to what we agreed on."**

" **Mika-kun...you're alive..."**

 **"...Yes, I am."**

" **B-But I saw you! H-T-Then that means that Yuu-kun and I..." I covered my mouth with my hands, feeling like I was going to throw up. "Oh, god...!"**

 **"Calm down." Mika walked towards me and he grabbed my shoulders. "Kanon-chan, you couldn't prevent that event from happening no matter what. It's an important key to the strategy we devised in the far off future."**

" **We abandoned you...! You became a vampire...!" I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "It's my fault...! It's my fault that this happened!"**

" **Kanon-chan! Calm down!" I looked up at Mika and I could see the guilt in his eyes. "You were not at fault. I told Yuu-chan to run away with you! I wanted to protect you, Kanon-chan."**

" **W-We still abandoned you...! You're with the vampires now and Yuu-kun doesn't even know about it! I-"**

" **You cannot tell him!" I flinched when Mika's hands began to squeeze my shoulders painfully. "You cannot tell him, Kanon-chan! We agreed, all of us, that certain events must occur and certain information should never be revealed. You agreed to it in the future."**

" **T-Then there has to be a way to turn you back into a human, there has to be!"**

" **When one becomes a vampire, there is no going back. You and I both knew this in the future."**

 **"Mika-kun...!"**

 **"Were you always such a crybaby, Kanon-chan?" Mika gave me a small smile. "You're very cute right now."**

 **"Y-You idiot!"**

" **Kanon-chan, no matter what...I'll protect you so please...don't push me away."**

" **...Will you tell me what I need to do...when the time comes?"**

 **"I will."**

 **"Idiot." I moved closer to Mika and I dropped my head on his chest. "It's unfair...how you and Yuu-kun are taller than me by so much."**

 **"I told you that you needed to sleep more. You're even smaller and cuter than I remember."**

" **You're an idiot...We'll meet again, right?"**

" **We will."**

"I'll find you..." I stared blankly at the ceiling. "...I promise..." I whispered hoping he heard me.

"You're awake." I glanced at Mikoto as looked up from his work. "Kanon-chan, I'm getting worried. Whatever is going on is becoming more frequent." Mikoto said with a frown.

"It's fine, leave it be." I sat up and I ran my fingers through my hair. "They won't be happening when I'm out on the battlefield." I said pulling Mikoto's coat off my lap.

"Kanon-chan, you don't know that." Mikoto said standing up.

"They won't happen on the battlefield." I tossed his coat on the back of the couch and I stood up, straightening out my clothing. "I know they won't because he won't risk my life..." I muttered remembering Mika.

"Kanon-chan, I'm serious." Mikoto walked towards me, grabbing my elbow. "I'm going to tell Ichinose-san about this, you need to-"

"I don't need your help, Mikoto-san!" I snatched my arm back from Mikoto. "I know what is causing it, but I can't stop it."

"Then y-"

"Even if it is you..." I stared at Mikoto coldly, my nails digging into the palm of my hands. "I won't forgive you if you tell anyone about this. What is going on will not be a problem on the battlefield."

"...You don't trust me at all, do you?"

"I trust you, Mikoto-san, but I can't afford to be taken away from the battlefield." Not if I want to find Mika. "The one I told you about...do you remember him?"

"The one I remind you about?"

"...I'm going onto the battlefield for him." I'm going to find him, no matter what. "I have to protect Yuu-kun." Until we're reunited. "I can't afford to be separated from Yuu-kun."

"...Alright, I understand. Just be careful. If this happens even once on the battlefield, I'll inform Ichinose-san."

"Got it."

"I told Yuuichirou-kun that you were assisting me with paperwork last night. Your classes will begin soon, you can use my shower."

"I do have an extra uniform here, right?"

"That's right."

"Hm..."

It was a well-known fact that I helped Mikoto with his paperwork, often staying here at night and leaving in the morning. Due to that, Mikoto allows me to leave some of my clothing in his office so I have something to wear the next morning. Mikoto practically lives in his office, that's probably why Guren gave him one with a shower and kitchen. Mikoto is stuck doing a majority of Guren's paperwork, mainly unimportant documents, and works as a mediator between teams when Guren cannot. I helped Mikoto by organizing the documents or deliver paperwork for him, on occasion I had to forge Mikoto's signature when the man desperately needs to sleep.

X-X-X-X

"You three are late." I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Sorry, Kanon. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Yuu asked as I got a close look at his face.

"I did. Mikoto-san made sure I knew where to go. What happened to your face?" I questioned getting a bit annoyed.

"I ran into a telephone pole." I gave him a blank look. "It's a very menacing one!" Yuu said nervously.

"Why are you here so early, Kanon-san? I thought you would be with Yuu-kun." Yoichi said trying to redirect my attention.

"I assist one of the soldier's here with their paperwork. I was already here." I took the lead. "I know where the classes are being held, but Guren won't be pleased when he finds out that we're all late."

I remained silent as the others talked behind me. I began thinking about what I said to Mikoto. I know he means well, but I can't stop feeling guilty about what I said to him. It was my problems, but he's just trying to help me. The main problem was that I can't just tell him about future Mika or the fact I have memories of the future and that I was reincarnated. He'd either think I'm crazy or he'll have to tell Guren about it. Something like knowing the future can be 'beneficial' to humanity. I can't risk anyone in the Hiiragi family knowing...the only person from that family I can trust would probably be Shinoa.

"I apologize for interrupting." I said sliding the door open.

"You're late." Guren said staring down at me.

"Not by much." I said with a weak smile.

"Hm." Guren turned his attention back to the class. "Listen, everyone. I'm here today as your homeroom teacher because you have three transfer students." Guren said trying to act cool.

"Isn't a homeroom teacher supposed to come to class every day instead of making his secretary handle it?" Shinoa asked cheekily.

"Shut up." I stood between Yoichi and Yuu, staring at the class blankly. "These are your transfer students. Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hyakuya Kanon, and Saotome Yoichi. To put it simply, an idiot, an overprotective bro-con, and a coward. They'll be your classmates from today on." Guren said only to piss us off.

"Who the hell is an idiot?!" Yuu asked ready to attack him.

"I'm a bro-con, am I?" I smiled at Guren, but there was no warmth in my smile. "Then I should shred your documents the next chance I get." I said clapping my hands together.

"I'm just stating the truth. Also, do you want to cause more trouble for Ryuugamine?" I clicked my tongue at that. "Hurry up and introduce yourselves."

"Why do I need to introduce myself?" Yuu is the same as ever. "We're not here to make friends."

I covered my face with my hand as Yuu only served to embarrass himself, resulting in Guren and I feeling embarrassed for him. This also resulted in an argument between Yuu and Guren, with Guren kicking Yuu. _Why must he always cause trouble? I swear, I still have to talk to him about his reckless behavior after I left yesterday. Taking on a demon of all things._ I thought pulling Yuu away from Guren.

"Knock it off, both of you!" I shouted my irritation levels spiking.

"Really, this brat...Hurry up and take your seats. Go take a seat..." Guren pointed at a table in front of someone who had their feet up. "Over there." Guren said to Yuu.

"Guren...I get the feeling you did something stupid." I said already feeling a headache coming on.

"What are yo-" Guren stopped talking when Yuu began an argument with the person with his feet up. "Shinoa, until last month, Kimizuki also attended the comprehensive school under your supervision...in order to make friends, didn't he?" Guren asked ignoring me.

"That's correct." Shinoa answered.

"So she also does this kind of work..." I muttered watching the fight play out.

"Kanon, go break those idiots up before I do." Guren said looking annoyed.

"Hai, hai..."

I walked towards the two calmly. While they were both distracted, I grabbed their ears making sure to give it a painful twist. The two quickly detached themselves from the other and they grabbed my wrist trying to get me to release them. I smiled at them innocently, making sure they understood how pissed off I was right now. While I was noticeably shorter than them, that doesn't mean I'm not stronger physically.

"Do I have to treat you two like children?" I tilted my head to the side and I added more pressure. "Perhaps I should put you two in the corner for misbehaving?" I questioned still smiling.

"Oi, Kanon! Let go!" Yuu shouted at me.

"Are you two children, yes or no?" I asked coldly.

"We're not kids!"

"Kanon!"

"Then stop behaving like one." I stopped smiling and I stared at the two blankly. "Picking fights just because you don't like someone isn't very adult-like after all. Are you going to behave or do I have to give you two a painful lesson in disobeying me of all people?"

"I give! Let go already!"

"Are. You. Going. To. Behave?"

"Yes!"

"We'll behave! Let go already!"

"Fine then." I released them and they quickly moved away from me, rubbing at their ears. "Yuu-kun, we're family, but I am not happy at all you know. I heard something very interesting from Mikoto-san this morning so...you'll be punished later today."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Kanon!"

"As for you." I gave the boy fighting with Yuu a dark stare. Despite the fact he tried to act cool like he didn't care, I could tell he was sweating a bit under my gaze. "I really dislike it when someone harms my family due to petty reasons. I'll let it go this time, but you won't be lucky next time you pick a fight."

"Hm."

"Great, now then, sit down and behave. If I catch even a whisper or hint of an argument between you two during class...Well, let's leave the punishment up to your imaginations, understood?"

"I got it, Kanon..."

"Whatever."

"Hm..." The two sat down, but I could tell they were still pissed off at the other. "Guren, where am I sitting?"

"Just find an empty seat. Let's get this lesson started then."

I took a seat near the back and I opened my textbook. I checked on the two problem children on occasion, making sure they were behaving themselves. If I didn't punish them, then Guren would be the one to do so. Really, since when did I become a mother of all things?

 _Hm...to think they were like this when they first met._

I dropped my pencil out of surprise. W-What was that?

"You dropped your pencil, Hyakuya-san."

"A-Ah, thank you." I took the pencil back from the student next to me. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine."

 _Are you really surprised that I'm talking to you?_

 _Mika-kun?_

 _It's me._

 _How...?_

 _I found a way to talk to you outside of your dreams. I won't be able to do it often though._

 _So...you can see what I see?_

 _When I feel like checking on you or Yuu-chan._

 _I see...Mika-kun, did you see what happened earlier in the day?_

 _Yeah. So...Ryuugamine Mikoto, is he someone you like?_

 _He's a friend, he helped me out quite a bit._

 _Is that so?_

 _Mika-kun...can I talk to you later tonight about a few things?_

 _Yeah, I'll be here until I'm no longer needed._

 _...Thanks._

 _You don't have to find me...we'll meet eventually. Don't worry so much about finding me._

 _Still..._

 _Focus on your lessons for now. I have to go back to organizing the memories I gave to you today._

 _Alright._

There was silence. Mika...he's the same as always. Even though I was older mentally, he still treats me as if I'm younger than him. Even when we were younger, he always looked out for me. He made sure I was taken care of even though I didn't need someone watching over me. I was so close to him to the point I thought of him as family and...as my greatest friend.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

So it is revealed how Mika is part of Kanon's subconscious! How Kanon managed to send her memories back will be a big secret until the 'event' occurs. Future Mika will not allow Kanon to mess with key events, but with Kanon's personality...she may or may not do it depending on who is involved. Kanon is the type of person to let certain things go if it's completely and utterly necessary, but if it involves harming those she loves then she will either charge headfirst without listening or she'll end up letting herself get hurt in their place. Well, I have nothing more to add at this point so that's it for today! Until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

"You have forty more pushups, Yuu-kun." I said from my spot on his back.

"I know that...!" Yuu hissed pushing himself up again.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't do something so stupid as to take on a demon on your own." I stated resting my chin in my hand.

"68...I just want to...69...get stronger...70..." Yuu said continuing his pushups.

"You want to get stronger, but think about me as well." I got off his back and Yuu stopped, looking at me in confusion. I knelt down beside him and I tapped his forehead. "We're family. Think about my feelings a bit." I said giving him a slight frown.

"...Right, sorry, Kanon."

"Good, now continue the rest of your punishment while I go on a run. When I get back, we'll spar, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yuu-kun, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong!"

"Hoohh...?" I stared at Yuu's face and I could tell he was lying. "You're too nervous today. Really, I'll be back soon."

I went on my run like I said, but I began to think about Mika. How exactly did they manage to do what they did, future Mika and me. Sending back memories or part of themselves like this, it shouldn't be possible...can it? It doesn't make much sense to me how they managed to do such a thing, but then again I never thought vampires existed so I guess it's possible...maybe.

X-X-X-X

I silently sat beside Mikoto, working on my own stack of papers. I was skipping class today due to the fact Mikoto was swamped under all the work Guren pushed off onto him. Mikoto insisted I go to class and help afterwards, but I don't think the one armed man can survive until after class. There is only so much this man can do on his own, that's why I worked part-time as his assistant to lessen his load. Guren should really give the guy a raise or something, he's doing all this with one arm and one eye. There are so many times where I can't help him so he's usually buried under paperwork until I can help him.

 _I'm surprised they actually allowed you to do this type of work before you joined the army._

 _Well, it wasn't official until after joining the army. Guren didn't pay me when I first started out, instead he bought me whatever books I wanted while also helping me study whenever he had free time._

 _Kanon-chan, do you...hate me?_

 _What?_

I stopped writing for a moment when Mika asked me that. Why would I hate him? If anything, I hate myself for abandoning him and letting him become a vampire. If I could, I wished to trade places with him. At least I would be able to rest easy knowing that Yuu and Mika were alive and safe.

 _You're not making any sense right now, Mika-kun. I could never hate you._

 _When I...When I first became a vampire, I hated myself. I thought maybe..._

 _Mika-kun is Mika-kun. It doesn't matter to me if you became a vampire or not._

 _I see._

 _Is there no way to turn you back into a human?_

 _It's impossible, give it up._

 _You're lying to me._

 _Kanon-chan, I'm serious. Give it up. There is no way you can turn me back into a human._

 _Maybe if I-_

 _Don't even think about it! I won't let you change the past so that you are the one who becomes a vampire instead!_

 _I'm sorry, Mika-kun. I didn't mean to upset you._

 _No, I shouldn't have gotten angry._

I could just see him ruffling his hair as he looked away embarrassed. Really, Mika is so cute sometimes.

 _I'm going back for now. I have to do a few things._

 _Alright._

I released a small sigh as I leaned back in my seat. From what I can tell so far from my interactions with the future Mika...it seems the two of us were in some sort of relationship. He also knows that I'm male. The kiss from before, it kind of bothers me...because my heart sometimes speeds up whenever I think about him.

"I can't be falling in love with Mika-kun...could I...?" I questioned silently.

"Kanon-chan, are you almost done?" Mikoto asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm done." I stood up and I placed the pen down. "I'll go get lunch, what did you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I'll just pick up whatever then."

I left and I shoved my hands into my skirt's pocket. Mikoto and I...after what happened the atmosphere between us has been a bit...tense. I wanted to apologize, but I guess I'm just a stubborn idiot. I know he means well, but this is something that he can't help with, no matter what. Mika and I...whatever we agreed to in the future, I'm sure he has a very good reason for doing this. I just wished Mika would trust me a bit more and tell me more about what happened in the future.

X-X-X-X

"I'm absolutely drained...My poor shoulders..." I groaned dropping my head on the desk.

"A-Are you alright, K-Kanon-san?" Yoichi asked standing beside my desk.

"No, Yuu-kun, please massage my shoulders." I said sitting up.

"Are you seriously swamped with paperwork?" Yuu asked massaging my shoulders.

"More to the left...Guren, that asshole seriously left all his paperwork to Mikoto-san and I for the last nine days. I've been hunched over a desk filling out dozens of forms every day whenever we don't have class...I'm dead tired." I said stifling a yawn.

"Hahahaha, it'd be easier if you didn't let the Lieutenant Colonel do that to you." Shinoa laughed at me.

"Why don't you help out then? He's your superior too." I stated staring at her.

"No way, too much trouble."

"You little..."

"How much longer do I have to keep this up?"

"Just a bit more please, Yuu-kun...My shoulders and arms are starting to kill me..."

"I wonder how close the two of you are~!"

"Hm?"

"I mean, you let Yuuichirou touch you so casually~!"

"T-That's none of your business, Shinoa!"

"Ow! Yuu-kun, don't squeeze my shoulders so hard."

"S-Sorry!"

"Yoichi-kun switch with him please."

"M-Me?"

"You won't?"

"I-I guess..." Yoichi hesitantly took Yuu's place and began massaging my shoulders. "H-How is it?"

"Put a bit more strength into it...Right there..."

"A-Am I doing alright?"

"You're doing great."

"..."

"Nyaahh..."

"S-Sorry!"

"It's okay, you just it one of the knots in my shoulders." I looked up at Yuu to see his face turned red and I glanced at Yoichi to see he was the same. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Hahahaha, what a pair of virgins you are."

"I-I'd like to see you try to listen to Kanon when she's like that!"

"Let me have a go at it then!"

"H-Hold on a second, I don-Kyah!"

"How's that? Or maybe this?"

"S-Stop iiittt...! Nyaahh!" I began to squirm under Shinoa's grasp as she began to massage my shoulders. "Y-You're too rough!"

"Ohohoho! What interesting sounds you make! Let's see what other sounds you can produce!"

"S-Shinoa-sa-sannn! Aahh!"

By the time Yoichi and Yuu finally got Shinoa off me, I slumped against the desk with tears in the corner of my eyes. S-She's just too mean! It was so painful, the way she massaged my shoulders! I turned my head and began glaring at the laughing Shinoa and I vowed to never let her massage me again. Yuu was quick to grab my wrist and drag me away from Shinoa while Yoichi stayed behind to keep her away from me.

"Geez, that girl is such a sadist...!" I said holding onto Yuu's arm.

"Y-Yeah..." Yuu said not looking at me.

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you stop her sooner!?" I asked glaring at him.

"I-It's just...w-well...y-you were...making some really..."

"Making some really what?"

"...Ero...sounds..."

"Ero...as in...?" I slowly connected the dots and I buried my face in his arm. "Please tell me no one else heard me...!"

"W-Well, cl-class already ended so I don't think many people heard you..."

"I'm so going to kill Shinoa-san after this...!"

"Ah! Guren!"

"Guren?" Yuu ran out of my grasp and I saw him charge at Guren. "This is not going to end well..."

I watched as Yuu jump at Guren, fully intent on kicking him. My palm met my face and I slowly dragged it off when I saw Guren talk with Yuu only for Yuu to get dropped kicked by the man in the end. I approached the downed Yuu and the amused looking Guren.

"How was the meeting, Guren?" I asked kneeling down beside Yuu.

"Boring and pointless. Aren't you supposed to be taking care of my paperwork?" Guren asked staring down at me.

"Mikoto-san and I already finished the unimportant stuff. Everything else is in your office." I answered pulling Yuu's arm over my shoulder.

"Hm, good work."

"You owe me big time for this. Shinoa-san gave me a massage of hell after all the work I did."

"Massage of hell?"

"Do you realize how much my shoulders and hands hurt from doing all your paperwork?!"

"You don't seem to be in much pain now."

"If I didn't have Yuu-kun to worry about, I would so kick you."

"Try it, I'll hit you too."

"I'll cry abuse to Mikoto-san."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would dare. Also, give Mikoto-san a raise and some vacation would you? You've been abusing him for days now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Guren, don't you dare turn your back to me."

"Later."

"Guren! Stop dumping your fucking paperwork on Mikoto-san and I!"

X-X-X-X

I silently dried my hair after a well-deserved shower. Ugh...day 14 of paperwork and my brain is already filled to the brim with fucking politics. I walked into my room and I dropped down onto my bed, my eyes closed. _So tired...so exhausting._ I thought not wanting another day spent with Guren's paperwork. I haven't had a single day to myself as my time is spent between class, helping Mikoto with paperwork, and helping Yuu study at home...I just wanted one day where I didn't have to do anything!

"Ugh...My head hurts so much right now..." I groaned rolling onto my stomach.

"Kanon, you there?" I released a groan and the door opened. "Kanon, you okay?" Yuu asked standing at the doorway.

"Come in, don't just stand there." I said not even looking at him.

"What's up?"

"Paperwork, politics, I hate them all." I felt the bed dip a bit, indicating Yuu sat down on the bed near me. "Yuu-kun, promise me that when we do end up opening an orphanage after everything is over that you'll take care of the paperwork."

"Okay, sure."

"Also, promise that you won't dump your paperwork on me...I don't need two Gurens."

"Do I seriously look like Guren to you?"

"You're both curry loving idiots."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." I turned my head so I was facing him. I gave my little brother a slight smile, one he returned. "You're too sweet to be like that asshole Guren. I bet any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband in the future."

"Any girl, eh...?" Yuu looked away, a thoughtful look on his face. "...How about...you...?"

"Me? If you remember, I'm not even a girl physically."

"If you believe you're a girl, then it's fine...isn't it?"

"Who knows." I sat up and I hugged him, my arms around his waist. "Thanks, for being such a great brother."

"I don't..."

"Yuu-kun?"

"Kanon!" I was suddenly pushed down on my back and I stared up at Yuu with wide eyes. His face was red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. "I...I don't want you to see me as a brother."

"W-What...?"

"I..."

"Y-Yuu...kun..." Yuu stared down at me and his gaze shifted from my eyes to my lips before he quickly looked away. "W-What do yo-"

"F-Forget about it!"

Yuu quickly got up from above me and left my room in a hurry. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, my mind spinning. I-I d-does all this time the jokes everyone made about Yuu liking me weren't actually jokes, b-but...the truth? I grabbed my blanket and I quickly covered my reddening face with it.

"T-To think...Yuu-kun...likes me like that..." I whispered silently.

First Mika appears and kisses me. Then I deal with information from the future. I also had to deal with stupid Guren's paperwork for the last few days. Now...Now Yuu said that he didn't want me to think about him like a brother. My heart...it won't stop beating so quickly. _Don't tell me I'm in love with both Yuu-kun and Mika-kun!_ I thought in horror. I seriously hoped Mika didn't see that b-because...That is going to be seriously awkward!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

I was rushing, like...a lot with this chapter. So there was quite a few gaps in this chapter, but I really wanted to put this ending so I did! I think Kanon could end up with either Yuu-chan or Mika-kun, but who knows~! Kanon's completely confused about her feelings for Yuu-chan, but won't outright reject him until her feelings are sorted out. The same goes for Mika-kun. I'm a bit excited for the next chapter because it's the chapter where I can finally introduce to you Kanon's weapon and demon~! Well, that's all I have to say for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

There's nothing, but awkwardness between Yuu and I. Ever since his apparent confession, I had no idea how to react to what he had done. It's like when Mika kissed me, but it was easier to get pass seeing as I don't know the relationship between my future self and him. At this moment, it's a lot harder to figure out how I should...What I should be doing since...well, I don't know what I feel at this point. I've always seen Mika and Yuu as children and it was...it was rather difficult for me to think otherwise due to the fact that I had been an adult before everything had occurred...however, I realize that Yuu had grown up...quite a bit. It's hard to see him as a child anymore.

"What do I do...?" I questioned silently.

"Is something wrong, Hyakuya-chan?" Sayuri asked placing my test in front of me.

"No, just personal problems, Sayuri-san." I looked up at her and I wondered if I should ask her, but decided against it when I recalled that she liked Guren of all people. "I wonder if I should just confront him..."

Sayuri moved away from me and handed out the rest of the tests. I silently stared down at my scores to see it was perfect, somehow today's tests results aren't as satisfying. Usually I'm always happy to know I'm doing perfect, but today it's just...well, it doesn't matter very much right now.

 _I'm a bit surprised that Yuu-chan had done that. It's no wonder..._

 _Mika-kun? This is a surprise, you're usually busy dealing with the memories of the future._

 _I had a bit of free time._

 _Hey, what do you think I should do then? I...I'm confused, conflicted. I'm not sure if I love Yuu-kun as a man or...or if I can only see him as a little brother._

 _Do you see me as a man?_

 _You're a man, but the Mika-kun I know...well, the last memories I had with you before we were separated was of you as a child. Unless I meet the current you, I can only recall you as a child._

 _What about me, not the Mikaela of your timeline, but me._

 _You're a man, that much is obvious. The thing is...I can't really see how you and my timeline's Mika-kun are the same person. You're...so different compared to him, but that may be because...of how you grew up._

 _Do you miss him?_

 _I miss them all._

I jumped when I heard a commotion coming from Yuu and Shinoa. I watched them for a few seconds, hearing Shinoa tease Yuu about his low score of 15, 5, and 19. I turned my gaze towards Yuu and I began thinking of what he did a few days ago.

 _You love him._

 _I'm not too sure about that...but...I do care deeply for him. Quite frankly, since you know about my status as a reincarnated person it's hard to see him as a man...seeing as I've always been an adult woman._

 _Age is only a number._

 _Hehehehe, you're so strange._ A smile began to appear on my face as I continued to watch my little b-at Yuu. _At this time...maybe. Maybe I'll love him future, but I don't know right now. Right now, I don't want this awkwardness to be between us._

 _Then you should confront him. Really, you were always a hesitant person, Kanon-chan._

 _T-That...! I-I'm not a hesitant person!_

 _You always did your best to do something, but you rarely acted upon your feelings. Always moving to comfort others instead of telling others of your problems._

 _I-I do not do that!_

"Kanon-san, w-what were your scores?" Yoichi asked trying to defuse the situation with Yuu and Kimizuki.

"Perfect score. All three." I answered not looking at them.

"At least your sister has some brains unlike you who has shit in his head." Kimizuki said staring down at Yuu.

"L-Leave Kanon out of this!" Yuu looked at me and I glanced at him. I felt sad that he quickly turned to look away. "I'll make sure you die before those damned vampires!"

"Bring it on then!"

"You guys...!"

"Haah..."

I watched the two fight and I began to wonder if I should interrupt them...but decided against it. It wasn't really necessary when Guren arrived and the two stopped arguing to see if they would be able to get their demon weapon. I felt a headache coming on and I wasn't sure if it was because of their idiocy or because of the stress I'm under.

 _Mika-kun, do me a favor and kill me if I act as stupid as them._

 _I'll keep that in mind._

I saw Guren take out his weapon and he stabbed it into the ground. I narrowed my eyes as this dark...disgusting aura filled the classroom. Many fell unconscious, some barely hanging on. I stood up and I calmly moved to where Yuu was, making sure he was fine once the aura disappeared. Yuu was panting heavily, obviously affected by the demonic aura. I rested my hand on his arm and he looked at me, that's when I noticed the underlying of fear in his eyes after what he went through. Understandable, that kind of aura was...disgusting and frightening.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Yuu said trying to regain his breathe.

"Breathe in with your mouth and out with your nose." I said patting his arm gently.

"Yeah...Got it..." Yuu said looking away.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep your cool best, Kanon." Guren said looking at me

"...Something like that wouldn't affect me." Death was worse...much worse. "...not now...not then..." I said thinking of that day.

"You're so uncute."

"I don't care what you think." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Also, I'm more than cute. I'm adorable."

"You little brat..."

Sayuri spoke up to Guren, talking about how Yoichi wasn't strong enough to contract a demon despite the fact he bested me in composure and psychic resistance. They talked about how Yoichi is a weakling and that he'll end up possessed. Yuu and Kimizuki even agreed that it'd be best if Yoichi left. However, Yoichi agreed to do it as well as he wanted power to protect those he cares for. I glanced at Yuu to see he has conflicted look on his face.

"Yoichi-kun, will you walk beside me for a bit? I want to talk to you on the way there." I said as everyone began to leave the classroom.

"H-Huh, oh, sure thing." Yoichi said looking at me surprised.

"Let's lag behind a bit, so the others won't hear." I waited until we were a bit of a distance behind the others. "Yoichi-kun, no one has the right to make you choose to do anything. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, I really want to do this though."

"I understand, but I want you to think about this now. Demons...they will not hesitate to use your weakness against you. Whatever happens, please...remember why you want power, who you are protecting. I have no doubts you will become strong, but please...remember no matter what happens."

"Kanon-san..."

"Please, promise me this. That you won't stop fighting against the demon, don't let it take control of you. Remember who you wish to protect and don't let it harm them."

"I promise..."

Yoichi looked down at me, still confused about what I was saying. I don't know if my words will work with him...I just hope they do. Yoichi is strong, but is weak at the same time. He has a burden, like we all do...but I don't know if he'll succeed or not and that's what scares me. We arrived at the building where the Black Weapon series were being held and I knew my hands were shaking. I hated coming near this place because even if they were sealed...I can still sense the demons that were just waiting to be freed. I didn't listen to Guren talk, instead I took my time examining each weapon available.

 _Mika-kun, what weapon did I have in the future?_

 _Kusarigama._

I approached the one with the kusarigama and I shut my eyes, remembering why I'm here. This demon...I won't let it control me, never. I grabbed the handle and I pulled it out of its seal. The ground beneath my feet began to glow and I felt myself go faint.

" **Hm?" I looked around to see it was that place again, am I cursed to be stuck in this place? "Mika-kun, are you here?" I asked looking around.**

" **I'm here. So is he." Mika said appearing beside me.**

" **What's this, dear me~! It seems like you already have a demon part of you, but how strange. Aren't you possessed?" I stared blankly at small child approaching me, dressed in a traditional kimono meant for girls. His long dark blue hair flowed behind him in a simple himecut. The child narrowed his aqua colored eyes at me, but the smile remained. "No, it seems like he's occupying your body rather than attempting to possessing you, how strange~!"**

 **"..." For some reason, I...I know his name. "Seiren."**

" **You know my name as well?" The boy, Seiren, approached me and he stopped. He stared at me for a few seconds before his eyes widened a bit. "I see, so that is why. Well, normally I would just kill anyone who tries to make me submit to them...however I like you."**

" **You...like me?"**

" **That's right, that's right~!" Seiren walked towards me and he motioned for me to kneel down. I did so, but I saw Mika ready to attack the demon if he tried anything. "I'll give you my power, so continue to amuse me."**

 **"Amuse you?"**

 **"That's right." Seiren kissed me on the lips and he giggled, quickly running away when Mika almost cut him in half. "Amuse me until your next death, my cute Hyakuya Kanon-chan! Now, wake up."**

I stifled a gasp when I reopened my eyes. I heard the rattling of a chain and I looked down to see the chain of the rather large kusarigama was practically sprawled over my lap. I grabbed the handle of my new weapon and I lifted it up, the chain on the other hand. I stared down at the rather large knife at the end of the chain and I wondered why it wasn't a traditional ball, but decided against commenting.

"So, you're the first to wake up." Guren said glancing at me.

"...Yeah. How are the other three?" I asked holding my hands at my side.

It didn't take long for Kimizuki to wake up and I took note he shot me a strange look, but didn't say anything. I quickly moved to where Yoichi was located and I stared down at him for a few seconds. I could sense it...the demon taking control of the boy. I moved back and out of range of the explosion when the demon possessed Yoichi broke free. I silently looked up at where he is now and I silently wondered if that would have happened to me.

"Damn, it looks like Yoichi really wasn't strong enough after all." Guren said gaining our attention.

"What are you talking about?" Yuu asked turning to look at him.

"When a human cannot overcome or make a demon submit to them, they become possessed by the demon. Right now, that isn't Yoichi, but a demon using his body." I stated staring at Yoichi.

"That's right. There's no way to turn him back. That's why the three of you must get rid of it." Guren said looking at us.

"Get rid of..."

"Must kill..."

"Move!"

I grabbed the back of Yuu's coat and I pulled him out of the way the arrows shot at us. I dropped Yuu and I pulled the chain towards me, grabbing the knife. I threw it at Yoichi and I watched as he moved out the way before I forced the chain to wrap around the bow. I pulled it towards me and I grabbed the bow when it was within my range.

"Come on, you want this back, don't you?" I asked with a slight grin.

"Don't drop your guard, Kanon. The demon isn't inside the weapon." Guren said watching me.

"I know that." I lunged to the side when Yoichi came at me head on. "Is that all you got?" I asked swinging the knife end at him.

"Kanon, what are you doing?! That's Yoichi!" Yuu shouted at me when he saw me almost kill Yoichi with my scythe end.

"Stay out of this! If you're not willing to harm Yoichi-kun, stay out of this fight!" I shouted at him when I saw he was about to jump into the fray.

I wrapped the chain around Yoichi's ankle when he aimed a kick at my face. I pulled him forward and my elbow made contact with his face. I tugged the chain towards me, grabbing the handle of my scythe. I swung downwards, the blade just barely touching Yoichi's neck, but my aim wasn't to kill, but to trap him. I used my knees to pin both his arms at his side while still holding the blade in case he tries something.

"Give him back, now." I said staring down at the possessed Yoichi.

"Yoichi isn't here right now. You're really dangerous though, causing so much damage to your friend's body."

"..." I silently gripped the handle of the scythe and I released a small sigh. "Yoichi-kun, if you can hear me..."

"He can't hear you."

"Shut up! God damn it...!" I felt irritated and I really...really don't want to kill him. "Give me back my friend! I don't give a damn how weak he is, he's still my fucking friend! Don't me force you to release him."

"What can you do, little girl?"

"Kanon!"

"You better grit your teeth then!" I pulled my fist back and I aimed a punch at his face, if it wasn't for the fact he pushed me off. "Shit!"

I grabbed the chain of my weapon and I pulled them towards me as Yoichi managed to get away. The weapon I tried so hard to keep away was now in his hands again and I doubt I can pin him down a second time. Not to mention he deemed me to be the biggest threat among those here. I watched as he pulled back the string of his bow and took aim at me.

"...Yoichi-kun, don't do it." I said dropping my arms to my side.

"What are you doing?! Don't drop your guard!" Kimizuki shouted at me.

"Kanon!" Yuu shouted as I dropped my weapons.

"Come on then." I held my arms out, showing him how defenseless I am. "Yoichi-kun, can you really kill your friend?" I asked with a small sad smile.

"Die."

"Don't do it, Yoichi!"

I shut my eyes as he released the arrow. I felt a body tackle me to the ground as Guren shouted something to Yoichi. My eyes widened when the arrow just barely missed me and I looked at Yuu as he held me in his arms. I grunted when another weight was added on top of us and Yoichi cried as he held onto us.

"...Heheh, welcome back." I said as snot ran down Yoichi's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yoichi cried clinging to us.

"It's fine, you know." Yuu said patting his back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be passing out now. I haven't slept in the last two days so I'm now officially out of energy." I said before exhaustion finally caught up to me.

"Kanon!"

"Kanon-san!"

I probably shouldn't have fought after pulling two all-nighters, but I couldn't and wouldn't stand by as my friend was like that. I'll listen to Yuu nag at me later, but right now, I'm satisfied...and happy that Yoichi is back. Ah, wait, Mika will probably nag at me too...damn.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11 Ends

Yes, Kanon will be using a kusarigama as her main weapon! Guns seemed too boring and normal swords too. I didn't want her to have a scythe like Shinoa and I wanted her to be a mid-range fighter that can also act as a close combatant. She'll utilized the chain to bind her enemies, the knife end to throw at or use as a normal knife, and the sickle end to deal heavier hits or to attack her opponent at a range when combined with the chain. Let's see, there's Yuu and Kanon's current relationship...well, the next chapter will clear that up a lot more so just look forward to it. In truth, I've been torn between Mika and Yuu...but there will always be fluffy moments with the other male characters so it'll be amusing to write up. I got nothing more to add today so that's it for now! Until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

"Yuu-kun, are you up yet?" I opened the door to his room and I stared at him in his new uniform. "You look good." I said giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks." Yuu stared down at me and he looked away, a slight blush on his face. "You look...cute...you know..." Yuu said unable to look at me.

"Thanks, come on. I made breakfast so let's eat before we go." I said before leaving his room.

I returned to the kitchen to bring the plates to the kitchen and I set the table. I poured myself some coffee when Yuu entered the dining room. I sat down and I silently said my thanks before digging in. Yuu did the same and the two of us ate in silence. I finished my meal and I downed my coffee in one go. I stood up, grabbing my plates taking them to the sink. I rolled my sleeves up, dealing with the dirty dishes before we left. Yuu reached out from behind me, placing his dishes in the sink.

"Is something wrong?" I asked noticing him lean against the counter beside me.

"...I'm sorry...you know...for..." Yuu said unable to find the right words.

"It's fine, I guess I'm not really good at noticing that kind of thing. If you want an answer now then..."

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just...I just wish you would stop looking at me like I'm your little brother is all. I'm a man, you know so..."

"I get it, you're not a little kid. You're no longer the little boy I knew when I was a kid." I placed the last plate on the rack and began drying my hands. "The thing is...I'm not sure how I feel..."

"It's fine...so long as you're by my side..."

"..." I moved closer to Yuu and I dropped my head on his chest. I felt him stiffen up before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. "Am I bad person...?"

"What?"

"...I..." I know Mika is alive and that...the two of us have a relationship in the future. However, where does Yuu fit into this equation? What about Yuu? "Please...don't ever leave me. I don't want to lose you..."

"I won't go anywhere."

"Yuu-kun...I..." I jumped when I heard the sound of an alarm and I quickly pulled away from Yuu, my face heating up. "T-That's right, we're going to be late! I-I have to grab my cloak and weapon."

"Kanon."

I quickly ran to my room to grab my stuff and I glanced at the mirror to see that I had a blush spread across my face. I quickly grabbed my cloak, pulling it on before strapping my kusarigama to my side, the excess chain looped behind me and the rest strapped at the other side of my hip. I quickly fixed my hair before heading out. Yuu was waiting for me at the door and I silently brushed past him. I quickly locked up the house before standing beside Yuu.

"So...what exactly is our relationship now...?" Yuu asked scratching the back of his head.

"I-I don't know...whatever you want it to be..." I said staring at the ground.

"T-Then w-we're...l-lovers...?"

"I-I suppose s-so..."

The two of us weren't able to look at the other without blushing. It was even more awkward than before! I took note of the two figures waiting for us up ahead, Shinoa and Mikoto...although...why is he with Shinoa of all people? Do they know one another?

"Ah, Kanon-chan." Mikoto moved away from Shinoa and walked towards me. "I heard the news, congratulations." Mikoto said stopping in front of me.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I won't be around anymore. Will you be alright on your own?" I asked staring up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Ichinose-san hired an assistant for me, they will be taking over the work that you usually do with me. How's the eye?" Mikoto asked smiling at me.

"It's fine." I touched the area below my left eye. "Perfect vision."

"No headaches?"

"None."

"Still, take this." Mikoto pressed a small case into my hands. "It's pain medication. You'll need it out there."

"I..."

"It's fine, just take it. I have to head back to work so be careful out there."

"I understand. Take care then."

I watched Mikoto leave and I shook my head, falling into step with Shinoa and Yuu. I walked beside Yuu as the two talked about our current orders. We're to reclaim Shinjuku, that's not very far from here. The only downside is that it'll be even more dangerous as the monsters will become stronger once we reach a certain point past the barrier.

 _ **I'd be careful if I were you, Kanon.**_

 _Seiren, it's rare for you to speak to me outside of my dreams. What is it?_

 _Ignore the demon. Still, be careful. When you arrive at Shinjuku...we'll meet._

 _I see...I'll prepare myself then._

 _Also...no, never mind. You'll be able to handle it._

 _Mika-kun?_

 _ **Hey, hey! Don't ignore me you two! I want to talk with Kanon too!**_

 _Keep quiet._

 _ **Don't tell me what to do!**_

I glanced down at my kusarigama wondering what is with Mika and Seiren. Those two are always at the other's throats. Seriously, my mind is not the place to start arguments. I heard someone shout Guren's name after the gate opened and I took note of the four a good distance away from the gate. _Who is she?_ I thought hearing her argue about being put in a team of rookies. Don't tell me we're going to be teammates from now on.

"Ah, Yuu-kun, Kanon-san!" Yoichi said waving a hand up in greeting.

"You're late, idiot." Kimizuki said to Yuu.

"Don't go calling me an idiot." Yuu said back.

"Kimizuki-kun, Yoichi-kun, do you know who that girl is?" I asked pointing at the twin-tailed girl.

"Her name is Sanguu Mitsuba..." Yoichi said as she continued to shout at Guren.

"She's got balls, to shout at Guren of all people despite the difference in rank." I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, you're all here. I'll give you guys your orders now." Guren said noticing us.

I half listened to the new girl argue with Shinoa before the two summoned their weapons...until Guren got angry and held them both by their throats, threatening to lock them up in solitary confinement if they continue to cause him trouble. _Actually, I take back the balls part. Seeing as she instantly gave in with that threat._ I thought resting my hand on the hilt of my weapon.

"Alright, this is your new companion Sanguu Mitsuba. Normally the Moon Demon Squad is composed of a five-person team, but you guys are an exception due to the fact you're all rookies. The reason for this is that teams any smaller have a lower survival rate when in countering armed vampires. Remember, when you are outside of these walls you must never lose sight of your companions and do not take independent actions, understood?" Guren asked us.

"Don't go running off, Yuu-kun. It's bad enough you did this before." I said looking at him.

"I can't promise anything. If I see a vampire, I'll go after it even if I have to do it alone." Yuu quickly reacted when Mitsuba aimed a kick at his face. "What the hell?" Yuu asked glaring at her.

"Tsk, you have some pretty good reflexes...but I hate idiots like you the most. People like you are a danger to the whole team." Mitsuba said moving back.

"I don't have any intention of arguing with you, so don't go asking for it." Yuu said lowering his hand.

"...For some reason, I don't think Yuu-kun is the trouble maker of this team...Guren, don't tell me you seriously intend to add another one to the group I have to watch." I said looking at him.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?!" Mitsuba asked glaring at me.

"You'll just have to deal with it. You take care of Yuuichirou all the time so what's one more." Guren said giving me a smirk.

"...What I am, the mother of this pack?" I asked dropping my head.

"If you're the mother then you might as well be the father as well. Now, I'll give you guys your mission. It's simple, you have to head to Harajuku. When you arrive, there is a small village located there where vampires prey on humans and keep them like livestock. You have to destroy the village, free the people there, and proceed to Shinjuku. Understood?"

"Understood, Guren."

"Good. Kanon, I need to speak to you for a moment in private." Guren motioned his head a good distance away. "Follow me."

"Okay...?" I followed Guren until he stopped walking. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Will you faint on the field?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you have been randomly fainting every few days."

"You...I told Mikoto-san to keep quiet about that..."

"I've seen him carry you to his office quite a few times. I didn't bother saying anything until now, but can you complete the mission or not?"

"I can complete the mission. As I said to him, I know the cause and they will not be a problem on the battlefield."

"..." Guren searched my face for any lie before nodding his head. "Fine, I'll allow you to continue the mission. However, the moment you return you must see a doctor."

"Guren, I..."

 _Don't trust him, Kanon-chan. We can't give this information to him, not now, not ever._

"No, never mind. I'll go and see a doctor when I return. Is that all?"

"Yes, you're dismissed. Get going."

"Understood."

I gave him a slight bow before running towards the others. I didn't bother to look at Yuu when he shot me a concerned look. I can't exactly tell anyone about the fact I have a future version of Mika with me or that I know about what may occur in the future. There are dangerous people out there and I know...that Mika will never let me tell anyone.

 _ **Seriously, so boring! You should have told him just to see a shocked look on that guy's face! He's a complete stiff, Kanon!**_

 _Seiren, keep your mouth shut. You know enough about what will happen in the future, but don't think for a moment I won't cut you down._

 _Seiren, please...not now._

 _ **Buu! You guys aren't any fun! Fine, I'm going to explore the future events for a bit. Maybe I can find some interesting stuff there.**_

 _Don't go wandering off._ I could practically see Mika grabbing the boy by the back of his collar. _You know you're not allowed there without me._

 _Mika-kun, go easy on him. When are you going to give me the next flood of memories?_

 _After Shinjuku._

 _Alright then._

"Kanon, what did Guren want to talk to you about?" Yuu asked gaining my attention.

"Ah...it's...complicated..." I gave him a strained smile. "It's nothing, I promise." I said looking away.

"Kanon, are you sick?"

"I'm not, don't worry. Besides, if I was sick there is no way Guren would let me go so easily."

"Are you sure?" Yuu grabbed the back of my head, pressing his forehead against mine. "You don't seem like you have a fever."

"I'm fine, also...can you please...let go...?" I looked away and I noticed the others staring at us. I quickly pushed Yuu away and moved a bit away from him. "I-I'm fine, promise!"

"Hoh, you're getting really embarrassed about Yuu-kun getting close to you. Is something going on between you two~?"

"I-It's none of your business!"

"So there is~!"

"D-Don't screw with me!"

I began arguing with Shinoa who continued to tease me about the fact there was obviously something going on between Yuu and I. It didn't help that Yuu and I couldn't stop blushing when she was teasing us so I guess it was more than obvious to the others that something really is going on. At this point of time, I just want to crawl into a hole and hide there for the next ten years.

"So, what is your new relationship, Yuu-kun?" Shinoa asked looking at him.

"Geez, knock it off already." I released a slight yelp when Yuu wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him. "We're lovers, okay! Is there a problem with that?" Yuu asked glaring at her.

"That's why, congratulations then." Yoichi said giving us a smile.

"Aren't you two siblings?" Kimizuki asked with a raised brow.

"Foster siblings. Yuu-kun and I are orphans and we took the name Hyakuya from the orphanage we're from." I explained trying to get out of Yuu's grasp.

"Well this is a surprise, I had no idea you swung that way." Shinoa teased with a grin.

"S-Shut up! Kanon is different, got it!"

"I get it, I get it~!"

"Wait...Kanon, does she...?"

"She read my file. I think Guren gave it to her..."

"So that's why..."

"Should I tell the others...?"

"It can wait."

"Alright then."

"How long are you going to hold onto her like that, you idiot? Do you want to get killed?"

"Don't go calling me an idiot."

"Guys, we're almost at Harajuku station. Stop arguing and stay alert."

"Got it."

I just hope nothing goes wrong...also...we're closer to seeing Mika. I hope he's been well until today. Still...I can't believe he was turned into a vampire and was stuck with them for the last few years. I knew we shouldn't have left him there.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12 Ends

I couldn't resist, like...really couldn't. I could just see Yuu and Kanon acting so awkwardly around one another, being blushing messes as they sorted out their feelings from one another. Then there are the teasing about it from various other people like Shinoa or Guren which would have been very funny. It was so amusing that I really wanted to write it and share it with all of you~! While the current pair is YuuXKanon...let's see how Mika fits into the equation in the future, okay~? I also plan on writing up many other funny and very cute moments between Kanon and other characters which will only add to my love of my pink haired soldier. Look forward to it, okay~! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

The closer we got to Harajuku Station, the more I kept an eye on my surroundings. There were vampires nearby and...and I don't know what I should feel right now. I'm getting nervous thinking about the vampires we would be encountering...but I'm also excited to finally being able to fight them...to proving that it is possible for us to kill vampires and...maybe even win back this world. I looked up sharply when I heard the scream of a child, my hands instantly going to my weapon.

"Don't move, you idiots! Stay in formation!" Mitsuba shouted stopping all of us.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yuu asked pissed off.

"Hey, Shinoa!" Mitsuba shouted looking at her.

"Yes, it's most likely a trap set by the vampires. If we attempt to help her, they'll attack us." Shinoa answered calmly.

"What?! How the hell do you know that?!" Yuu asked turning to her.

"...It's obvious because...it's a tactic often used by them." The three clueless ones looked at me. "I read files on various tactic the vampires had used to lure out or ambush teams. The most common involves sending a child out in front of a Horseman of the Apocalypse and allowing it to chase them until they are forced to act. While they do not follow the orders of vampires, they are more than willing to chase and kill any humans they see." I explained gripping my weapon.

"We don't have a choice, but to wait until the enemy moves..." Mitsuba said holding herself back.

"You must have lost it then! What's the purpose of an army if we can't even save one little girl?!" Yuu shouted at her.

"Yuu-kun, I'm right behind you." I said releasing the chains from my belt.

"Stop it! You two can't go running off on your own! If you save her, then you're putting our team at risk!" Mitsuba shouted grabbing Yuu's wrist.

"Then you guys can retreat! Kanon and I will take care of the monster and save that girl!" Yuu broke free of her grasp and ran ahead. "I have no intention of standing by and letting someone die in front of me!"

"I got the girl! Just get ready to engage in combat!"

"Got it!"

I threw my kusarigama towards the girl, tugging at the chain so it flew off course and wrapped around the girl. I tugged her in my direction, sending her flying towards me. I braced myself when I caught her, my hand grabbing the handle of my weapon. I knelt down, putting her down before pulling my chains off of her. Yoichi quickly ran to my side along with Shinoa.

"I'll leave her up to you guys, I'm going to help Yuu!" I shouted running ahead.

I blocked the vampire that aimed at Yuu's blind spot, my chain flying around me as I used the blade of the scythe to block their strike. I tugged my chain and I send the knife flying at the one in front of me, but they quickly jumped back, just barely dodging the strike to the throat. I pulled it back towards me, catching the knife end. Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi dealt with the Four Horseman while I stood beside Yuu, ready to assist him if he were to continue to fight with the vampires.

"Yuu! Kanon! That's enough! We have to fall back!" Mitsuba shouted at us when Yuu unleashed a wave of demonic aura at them.

"As if we'd let the head of livestock get away."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Yuu-kun, stop." I moved in front of him, keeping my eyes on the vampires. "We have to go."

"...I know...the safety of the team is our top priority."

I heard him run off and I quickly followed. The vampires, left as well, not bothering to chase after us. We made it to the observation point in Shibuya and I took it upon myself to keep an eye on the girl we rescued. Mitsuba didn't wait to scold Yuu after he got his injury cleaned up. I watched as Mitsuba slapped Yuu, but my attention strayed down to the girl holding onto my sleeve like a lifeline.

"A-Ano...Onee-san...C-Can I thank your friends for saving me...?"

"Yeah, let's go then."

"E-Excuse me..." My team looked at the little girl at my side and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I...I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I owe you guys a lot! Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it. We only carried out our duty."

"..." I stared at Mitsuba when she knelt down in front of the girl, taking one of her hands in her own. "Everything will be alright from now on. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army will protect you!"

"Alright!"

"This nice soldier will be taking care of you. Alright? Please follow him."

"Okay, Onee-san!"

"Take care then."

"You better not get me wrong!" I jumped when Mitsuba suddenly shouted, pointing at Yuu. "I hate you, got it!"

I tried not to laugh when I saw Yuu's confused expression. I guess Mitsuba's change from kind to irritated surprised him. I bumped shoulders with him and I gave him a small smile when he looked down at me. He returned it with his own smile and I decided to follow Mitsuba. I caught up with her and she gave me a small glance when I fell into step with him.

"Yuu-kun...is reckless." I said holding my hands behind my back.

"I know that." Mitsuba said looking away.

"He's hardheaded, stubborn, not to mention a bit stupid." I said with a smile.

"What are you getting at?"

"He's a rather simple person. If a child is in danger, then he won't hesitate to rush to save them. If vampires trap his friends, he won't hesitate to rush into the enemy's base. If someone insults his friends, you can expect him to start pounding the guy's face in."

"You're starting to confuse me..."

"What I'm getting at is that you can expect him to do the most 'human' thing possible. Saving those in need, his friends, or protecting them...he'll do it. I'm...not as kind you know. If it came down to keeping Yuu-kun safe...I don't mind knocking him out to stop him from saving someone if the outcome seems impossible. However, I know that the only way to really keep him safe is to be by his side...that's why even I get angry at him from time to time."

"I get it, he's a simpleminded idiot."

"Yup, but he's my simpleminded idiot."

"How...can you love someone so reckless?"

"...I love him because he's such a simpleminded idiot. My type is someone who would do whatever they can to protect what they care for...but will always love me. I also like idiots who never lose that courageous flame."

"Your type is basically reckless idiots."

"I guess so!"

I stifled a laugh while Mitsuba gave me a smile. I took note she entered the showers and I stopped myself from entering. Mitsuba stopped and looked back at me obviously confused.

"What's wrong, aren't you coming in?" Mitsuba asked with a slight frown.

"Well..." I scratched my cheek. "Despite how I dress, I'm still a boy so it wouldn't be proper for me to enter." I said nervously.

"I see...Wait...WHAT?!"

"I'm male physically so..."

"Wha-H-How-Y-You...!"

"What's going on?"

"S-Shinoa! Did you know Kanon is a boy?!"

"Yes, of course I do."

"How-wha-How is it you're cuter than me then?!"

"I'm cuter than her?" I looked at Shinoa, obviously confused. "I think Mitsuba-san is cuter. She has a nice figure too..."

"That's right, her figure is pretty good, right?"

"You two! Stop talking so calmly!"

"It's fine, isn't it? Anyways, let's go in!"

"W-Wait! Kanon can't go in then!"

"S-Shinoa-san!"

"It's fine, it's fine! Besides, it's it going to be more amusing when the other two don't realize for a long time~!"

"W-Wait a second!"

"It's fine! You prefer boys anyways!"

"That doesn't mean that this is okay!"

"That's right!"

"Then he'll stay in the shower at the very end!"

"Stop it!"

X-X-X-X

"I feel defiled for some reason..." I said walking out the showers with Mitsuba.

"I was defiled..." Mitsuba said as we ran away from Shinoa.

"We speak nothing of this, understood?" I asked looking at her.

"I saw nothing then...Hey, Kanon, how do two boys do it anyways?" Mitsuba asked curiously.

"Do..." I thought about what she meant and my face quickly turned red. "D-Don't go asking me that kind of stuff!"

"Don't you know?"

"Shinoa!"

"You see..."

I saw Shinoa whisper something in Mitsuba's ear. I watched as she gained a curious look, before it turned to shock, then horror, then embarrassment all within ten seconds. Mitsuba looked at me with wide eyes and I released a small cough, looking away. I wasn't going to deny what Shinoa said, since I could hear what she said and she was pretty much accurate in her description.

"You heard nothing, got it?" I asked unable to look her in the eyes.

"R-Right...I-I'm going to bed then."

"Y-Yeah..."

"You two are such virgins."

"I don't want to hear it from a perverted girl who knows about that kind of stuff."

"You're no fun, Kanon."

"I don't want to be fun." I took note of Yuu and the others ahead. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We were about to ask her some questions."

"Oh." I took a seat beside the girl we rescued. "I'm glad to see you again."

"O-Onee-san..."

"What's wrong?"

"N-No...it's nothing..."

"Kimizuki-kun, what were you going to ask her about?"

"Just the place they were kept and the number of vampires there."

"I see...Do you mind answering those questions?"

"No...not at all."

I listened to her talk, but I felt...she was hiding something from us. She kept her head down the entire time and I leaned forward to see her face...that's when I saw the fear in her eyes and the guilt. I sat back up, pretending I didn't see that. I waited until she finished talking to give her a smile.

"Thank you for answering those questions. It's getting late so you should hurry and get some sleep, okay?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Do you know what room you're staying in?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Go head off to bed. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good girl." I waited until she left to turn to the others. "She was hiding something."

"What are you talking about, Kanon? What could she possibly hide?"

"Kimizuki-kun, it's best if we write out that there may be more than seven vampires and that it's possible that they will be expecting us."

"Why?"

"You saw how she didn't look at us when we were talking, right? A child normally looks people in the eyes when telling the truth while avoiding eye contact when lying due to guilt."

"I see..."

"How can you be so sure, Kanon?"

"I saw her face. It was clear as day she was lying to us."

"Why would she lie to us then? She was held hostage by the vampires after all."

"Family." Yuu gained a look of realization. "Back then, I did whatever I could to protect my family. You know this, Yuu-kun, after all..." I gently touched my neck where that bastard always bit me. "...To protect your family, you'd do just about anything..."

"...Sorry..."

"It's fine." I stood up, drying off my hair. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll come too."

Yuu and I left Kimizuki and Yoichi, heading for our room. I continued to dry my hair, thinking back to those days. While it wasn't the most ideal conditions, our family was at least happy. Mika and I also gave Felid Bathory our blood on a weekly basis, in exchange for food or toys for our family. I always hated doing it, but...it was to protect them...to keep making them smile until we could get out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Yuu.

"Sorry, I brought up bad memories." Yuu said with a frown.

"No...I just...I guess I'm still not over it..." I said looking down.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Is it...okay if I sleep with you tonight...?"

"W-What?"

"I...I'm getting restless...We're not in Shibuya or within the barrier so...I guess I'm afraid...or something...I just don't think I'll fall asleep tonight when I know I need my rest..."

"I-I see...S...sure..."

"Thank you..."

Yuu and I arrived at our shared room and I sat down on the bed. I finished drying my hair before placing the towel on a chair nearby. I felt the bed dip beside me and I looked at Yuu to see his face was completely red and the tips of his ears were red. I leaned towards him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry...should I sleep in my own bed after all?"

"N-No, i-it's fine..."

"Shinoa-san and Mitsuba-san are sharing a room while Kimizuki-kun and Yoichi-kun is sharing another room...I guess I could..."

"I-I said it's fine...I just...We haven't shared a room for a long time so...I guess it's a bit embarrassing..."

"...Yuu-kun, when did you realized you liked me?"

"When...It was when you cut your hair..."

"When I cut my hair?" I was frowning, why the heck is it that day? "Why?"

"I-It's just...you said so that day..."

"Eh?"

"You said whoever I married would be a lucky person and I instantly thought of you...and..."

"...You're forgiven then!" I reached out, holding onto his arm. "I suppose I was right though...I'm very lucky to be by your side."

"I should say that..." Yuu noticed when I yawned and he brushed my hair out of my face. "It's late, let's get some sleep."

"Yea-Yeah..."

I got into bed and Yuu lay beside me. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling for a while, but was unable to sleep. Yuu rolled onto his side to face me and I turned to look at him.

"Can't sleep still?"

"No...I guess I really am a bit restless."

"Come here." Yuu pulled me towards him, my face against his chest. "Just close your eyes and sleep."

"R-Right..."

Now I'm restless for a different reason. I reached out, grabbing ahold of his shirt and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear Yuu's breathing even out after a while and I wondered how it is he managed to fall asleep before me. Seriously, now I'm wondering if it really is because he's so simpleminded. Isn't it normal for a guy not to sleep easily when the person they like is right beside them?! Is Yuu the exception or something?!

"...Geez...this idiot..." I muttered moving closer to him.

My eyes began to feel heavy and I was slowly lulled to sleep by the sound of Yuu's heartbeat and breathing. My grip on his shirt began to loosen until I finally fell asleep. I dreamt of a different future that night...where everyone from the orphanage was life and well...That Yuu, Mika, Akane, and I were adults running a new orphanage while keeping close contact to our old siblings. It was a nice dream...but it was just that...a dream.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13 Ends

Kanon and Yuu are just so cute~! Their relationship has awkward moments, but really fluffy ones too~! Okay, enough of my boring rants about their relationship! Let's see, what to discuss today...ah, Kanon is good with children. While the pinkette was awkward around them at first she grew used to taking care and making sure they're alright. Of course she's also able to read when a child is lying since most children won't have the guts to lie to someone that helped them or someone they respect in the eyes. Oh! Now there is another person who knows Kanon's secret~! Mitsuba is rather cute and I found her to be someone Kanon could probably get along when it doesn't concern fighting. Welp! That's it for today so until next time my dear! Bye-bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

"Alright then, I'll read what we gathered so far. According to the young girl we rescued yesterday, the vampires are hiding in an old Omotesando subway station approximately half a mile from Harajuku. In this location, they are also keeping humans. There is a possibility the information we were given is false so the number of vampires may exceed seven and they may be aware we are coming." I said holding the report.

"What is it, Kimizuki-kun?" Shinoa asked noticing him raise his hand.

"What about the civilians they've captured. What would happen if they use them as hostages?" Kimizuki asked bringing up a good point.

"I don't care about hostages. Our enemy has numbers on their side. Our hands are tied enough taking care of ourselves and we don't have time to worry about them as well.' Mitsuba said as I folded the paper up.

"I know it's not a good thing to say, but our lives as soldiers are worth more than a few civilian lives. This also means that if this were indeed a trap, it would be best to run if we are clearly outmatched. We have no time to worry about their lives when we must prioritize our own. Is that clear?" I asked placing it in my pocket.

"Is that really okay?" Yoichi asked with a slight frown.

"It can't be helped. The Black Series are incredibly powerful and wielders are far and few. We're lucky to even be able to gain these weapons, but if we were to lose them outside of our bases...well, let's just say that the firepower of our own army will diminish greatly as we are unable to retrieve these weapons." I explained adjusting my cloak.

"So our weapons are worth more than our lives?" Kimizuki asked summarizing my words.

"I know you don't like it, but it can't be helped. While we are still adjusting to our weapons, once we master them we would easily be able to handle this number of vampires. That is why we must survive at all costs."

"Kanon is correct. That's why it's imperative that no one takes independent action."

"Yuu-kun, that means you."

"I got it."

"Alright then, let's get going! Stay in formation, protect one another, and do not get separated from the rest of the team. Got it?"

"Understood."

"Sure."

"All right."

"Yes!"

"Hm."

"Then let's go destroy those vampires~!"

"Shinoa-san...that peppy attitude isn't very good in this situation..."

"Let's go!"

I smacked my forehead out of exasperation. This girl...she'll seriously be the death of me. I took the lead, weapon in hand. I was a mid-range and close combat fighter so it was better if I was in the front in case we do see an enemy as I can distract them before Yuu or Kimizuki closes the distance and deals with the vampire. _People...and those uniforms...they're the same as us._ I thought when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked at Yuu to see he was gritting his teeth, but he didn't bother to say anything to me.

"Let's continue moving. We don't have time to waste on them." I said walking ahead.

We continued to floor B3, where the vampires are located. I remained silent as I fingered the knife end of my weapon. I was getting nervous, because if this really is a trap...then we're all at risk. I took note of the vampire walking towards us from ahead and I readied my chain, waiting for the order to engage in combat.

"Get ready to attack! Kill him before he can call his friends!" Mitsuba ordered.

"Yuu-kun!" I shouted throwing the chain.

"I got it!" Yuu shouted at me.

I wrapped the chain around the neck of the vampire, forcibly pulling him towards me. Yuu ran forward, his blade piercing through the vampire...killing him. I pulled my chain back, catching the handle of my knife. I walked towards Yuu as Mitsuba ran towards him, fully intent on slapping him again.

"I thought I told you not to take independent action!" Mitsuba shouted raising her hand.

"I'm not." Yuu grabbed her hand, stopping her. "The enemy was unarmed. I also waited for your order before drawing my sword. You don't do anything, but complain with what I do." Yuu said before taking note of something.

"Don't drop your guard!" Yuu pulled Mitsuba towards him, before tossing her to the side. I quickly reacted in catching her before setting her on her feet. "You okay?" I asked not breaking my gaze towards the vampire.

"I'm fine." Mitsuba turned around to see Yuu easily killing the second vampire. "W-What, how is he so strong?" Mitsuba asked obviously shocked.

"It's simple, both Yuu-kun and Kanon are Lieutenant Colonel Guren's students. It's natural that the two are quite strong, but to think he would be this strong...It makes me wonder about your abilities, Kanon"

"Yuu-kun is more skilled at swordsmanship, but we're about evenly matched. I never got the hang of it despite all the training I was put through." I spun the scythe end of my kusarigama, trying to work out the adrenaline I was feeling. "We can't drop our guard, you guys! Stay focus!"

"That's right, we-" Mitsuba and I were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking behind us and I quickly pushed her towards Kimizuki as he was the closest. "Kanon!"

"Gurh!" I was grabbed by the throat and I tightened my grip on my weapon. "Damn it...!"

"Kanon!"

"The information wasn't accurate after all!"

"So you knew it was a trap, but you still came? Really, to think you'd be so stupid to come to your own slaughter. Really, you humans are too easy to use. All we have to do is threaten your family or friends and you end up doing whatever you can to protect them. Even going so far as to betray your own kind. How despicable."

"Is that...what you really think? Yes...humans can be rather despicable, but...we always do what we can to protect our family!" I adjusted the grip on my scythe and I stabbed his arm with my knife end, forcing him to drop me. I turned my scythe in my hand and I cut his throat. "Don't go underestimating us because of that or you'll be the one dead!"

Seeing as we were evenly numbered and due to the fact they were wielding only second level weapons, we were able to finish off the rest of the vampires without any of us gaining any serious injuries. I released a small sigh, looping my chain around my belt. Yuu walked towards me and he lifted my head up to look at my neck.

"I'm fine, he didn't apply that much pressure to my neck." I said pushing his hand away.

"I'm still worried. Geez, what are you thinking?" Yuu asked running his fingers through his bangs.

"I should be saying that to you. Look at you, compared to the rest of us, you're the one with the most injuries." I lightly slapped his cheek and he hissed when I hit the small scratch there. "See."

"Hey, lovebirds! We're going."

"K-Kimizuki-kun, do not refer to us in such a way!"

"Let's get going, Kanon."

"Yeah..."

I walked behind Yuu, fixing my collar. I really didn't like the thought of someone, especially a vampire, touching my neck like that. For a moment, I froze because of the familiar sensation and I was half-afraid I would lose my vision again...but I remembered where I as because of Yuu's voice. Unlike the cute childish voice he had back then...his voice is stronger, deeper...but it was still Yuu and that reminded me it wasn't that day.

"Kanon, what's wrong?" Yuu asked looking at me.

"..." I pulled my hand away from my collar, resting my hand on my scythe. "Nothing, I'm fine." I said giving her a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuba asked as we got to the surface.

"I'm fine, really." I took note of the girl we saved a good distance away with what appeared to be her family. "I'm actually glad we managed to get rid of those vampires."

"Hm..."

"Onee-san!" I watched as the girl ran towards me, she stopped before she attempted to hug me and she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm really sorry! I'm sorry that I lied!"

"Don't worry." Yuu placed a hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face. "You did what you can to protect your family. Don't ever apologize for that."

"B-But...!"

"I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes." I ruffled her hair, a small smile on my face. "I know the feeling of doing something that is bad...to protect those you love."

"What the hell did you people do?! Why did you kill those vampire?! Do you know what will happen to us, to the children?!"

"What is going on over there?"

"D...dad..."

"Many civilians are not allowed to enter areas like Shinjuku or Shibuya as the cities would become overpopulated and there wouldn't be enough space to accommodate everyone, not to mention the limited amount of resources we have...it'd be almost impossible to help everyone. Many have been forced to live outside of the walls..."

"..." Yuu grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the man. "I...We grew up in a vampire city." The man stopped yelling and looked towards us. "I remember clearly what they did to us. Feeding us next to nothing, forcing us to give up blood...but I refused to let them treat us like cattle. One day, our family attempted to escape...however only the two of us managed to escape alive."

"I have a constant reminder of that day." I looked up at the man and Yuu glanced down at me. "The vampire that killed them, he stole away my left eye. I gained a replacement, but...whenever I look at myself in the mirror, I'm always reminded of what I had lost."

"I often regret that day and I often thought that I should have died with them...but...I won't regret what we chose to do that day. I was happy that I could at least save the one I love, that we stopped bending to the will of vampires who treated us like livestock."

"Damn it...So what?" I stared at the man as he began to cry. "I...It's not as if I wanted to let them take blood from the children...!"

"..." I watched as the man's wife and child reassure him without any words. I moved my body towards Yuu and I dropped my forehead on his shoulder. "Don't move..."

"...Yeah...got it..." Yuu gave my wrist a small squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry...about what I said..." I turned my head slightly to look at the man. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Please wait a moment." I lifted my head up to look at Shinoa who suddenly spoke up. "Shibuya is expanding so there may be able to find shelter for a small group such as yours."

I listened to the man cheer up when he heard this and I smiled when I saw the man lift his daughter up in the air due to how happy he had felt. I felt Yuu slid his hand into mine and I interlocked out fingers. He gave my hand a small squeeze, giving me a smile. I returned it with my own, but I still felt anger towards the vampires for the way they were treating us.

"Hey." I turned my gaze towards Mitsuba as she moved to stand beside me. "What you said back there, was it true? That you had left your friends in a vampire city..." Mitsuba said not looking at us.

"...That's wasn't meant for your ears." Yuu walked away, scratching the back of his head. "So don't go about poking your nose in our past." Yuu said unable to look at her.

"Wait."

"What's wrong, Mitsuba-san?"

"I..." Mitsuba looked at the two of us before shaking her head. "No, it's nothing."

"What's up with her?"

"Don't go asking me that kind of thing..."

"Kanon, sorry..."

"It's fine. That man is like us, but...at least he still has his family...I also have family right here."

"...I'm...going to kiss you." Yuu leaned down, kissing the corner of my mouth. He pulled away, obviously embarrassed. "S-Sorry..."

"You're seriously embarrassed about kissing?"

"S-Shut up! It's not easy for me, okay!"

"Geez, when you said kiss I thought you meant on the lips or something..."

Yuu looked away, not saying anything. Really, to think he's embarrassed about the strangest of things. Still, his attitude is rather cute.

 _So Yuu-chan really did act like this with you._

 _Mika-kun? Wait, what the hell is the relationship between the three of us in the future anyways if you're so calm?!_

 _Who knows._

 _Mika-kun?_

 _You don't have to worry about it right now. I still have some work to do, we'll talk about our future plans later._

 _Alright._

"Kanon, what's wrong?" Yuu asked gaining my attention.

"Ah, it's...I guess I'm a bit distracted due to what happened. It's still hard for me to believe we can really do this...fight vampires..." I said with a nervous laugh.

"We're a lot stronger now compared to back then."

"Yeah..."

"I'll protect you."

"I should be saying that. You always charge in headfirst."

"I'm glad you're here."

"...I'm glad to be here."

"Yuu-kun, Kanon! If you two are done with your lovey-dovey talk then we have to get going!"

"S-Shinoa-san!"

"Shinoa, you...!"

"Hurry up! You two are so slow!"

"Kimizuki-kun, not you too!"

"Come on, Yuu-kun, Kanon-san! We have to get to Shinjuku!"

"Geez, we're coming!"

"Yoichi-kun..."

"You two are so slow, let's go!"

"Mitsuba-san...really..."

Yuu and I walked towards the others...and I began to think of them as more than just allies...they are also family. I always prioritized Yuu above everyone else, but I can see myself doing my best to protect them as well. Kimizuki is like a sibling I can get along with when it comes to studies. Yoichi, I would probably end up seeing as someone I need to help out more often than not. Shinoa...well, I can see her teasing me or arguing with her. Mitsuba, I can see the two of us getting along due to Shinoa's antics. While dysfunctional...they're my family now and I will protect them.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14 Ends

Kanon and Yuu are so fluffy together~! Yuu is also an awkward mess around the person he loves...or I see it like that. Getting embarrassed over little things like kissing is so cute~! Soon...Soon! My Mika-chan shall appear and I shall have a lot more fun messing with them~! I really like messing with people...a lot of fun~! Well, that's all for today so until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	15. Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

"Kimizuki-kun, you would get arrested if this was modern times." I said watching him try his hand at hot wiring.

"Shut up." Kimizuki said using the knife end of my scythe.

"I've never ridden in a car before, I'm getting a bit excited." Yuu said right behind me.

"Oh, you got it." The hummer gave off a rather nice sound after it started up. "Nice." I said as he got out.

"That's awesome!" Yuu said his eyes lighting up.

"Hm...Seems like the oil level is decent despite the fact it's been sitting here for so long..." I said getting into the driver's seat.

"Erm...is it possible for me to drive it for a bit?" Yuu asked Kimizuki.

"Wha-you can't simply drive you know."

"No, but...just for a bit."

"Don't touch it. I'll teach you the basics later on."

"Woah! I had no idea you could drive too! That's so cool!"

"L-Listen up, kids sit in the back, okay?"

"Kimizuki-kun is embarrassed." I was giggling at his shy and embarrassed blush. Yuu looked in through the window and I gave him a blank stare. "You're not driving."

"Come on, just for a bit."

"Not happening. Move back a bit, I'm going to adjust the car."

"You know how to drive too?! When did you learn?! That's so unfair, Kanon."

I didn't answer Yuu as I maneuvered the hummer so it was facing the road away from debris. Kimizuki looked at me and he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't seeing as I knew how to drive. I leaned out the window, resting my head in my hand.

"There's only five seats we're either going to have to squeeze four in the back or two in the passenger seat. Kimizuki-kun, you and I both know how to drive so do you want to drive or should I?" I questioned looking at him.

"How good are you at driving?"

"Mikoto-san said that if the world didn't end that I could have made a damn good racecar driver...or a getaway driver."

"...Why am I not surprised? I'll drive for now."

"Got it. So, how do we all fit?"

"Just sit on your boyfriend's lap or something."

"..." Kimizuki and I both looked at the blushing and stuttering Yuu. "That may not be possible."

"Why are you two dating again?"

"I'm rather amused with Yuu-kun's cute reactions~!"

"Don't go calling me cute, Kanon!"

The others tried not to laugh at Yuu's plight as we got ready to go. I sat in the backseat with Yoichi, Shinoa, and Mitsuba. Or rather, Shinoa was sitting on my lap while we drove. Shinoa was rather amused with this since Yuu looked rather put off with the girl on my lap...and she kept messing with him by purposefully holding onto my arms. As we got closer to Shinjuku, we could hear a strange commotion coming from that direction...and that only put us on high alert. Just as we turned the corner, everyone's eyes was on the wall, but mine weren't.

"Kimizuki-kun! Yuu-kun, in front of us!" I shouted noticing the man...no...vampire walking leisurely.

"Don't stop, Kimizuki! Run him over!" Yuu shouted grabbing the door handle.

"Shinoa-san, hold on to me." I said looping an arm underneath her knees.

"Wow, so manly." Shinoa said looping her arms around my neck.

"Shut up...Now!" I shouted leaping out the moving vehicle.

I managed to land safely and I dropped Shinoa on her feet quickly. I saw Yoichi aim at the vampire, but it wasn't good enough...since this vampire is clearly strong enough to deal with us singlehandedly. Shinoa and Mitsuba ran in front of Yoichi to protect him from the strike the vampire sent towards the boy.

"Shinoa-san! Behind you!" I shouted seeing the vampire appear behind the distracted girl.

"Hm?" The vampire stopped and looked towards me. He looked slightly surprised, but also amused. "Well, well, if it isn't little Hyakuya Kanon."

"Y-You're..." I froze, staring at the vampire with wide eyes until he was suddenly in front of me. "C...Crowley...E-Eusford..." I backed away, shaking. "Y-You...Then that means...Felid Bathory...!"

"Don't run." He reached for me, but his arm was cut off and I was pulled far away from the man. "Ara."

"Kanon! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yuu-k-kun..."

"Not bad for a human, but if you're friends with little Kanon then I suppose it should be expected. However, Felid won't be pleased if you take away one of his favorite toys again." Crowley gave me a smile. "It seems you managed to replace that eye of yours. It was rather annoying listening to Felid complain about losing his favorite toy while he stared at the jar containing your eye."

"..." I felt like falling over in shock at his words. "Damn pervert is a damn pervert even now."

"Ahahahaha! You got that right! He keeps the jar around him like it's a good luck charm."

"..." Two more vampires appeared, the women who are usually with Crowley. "Damn...I knew those two couldn't be so far off..."

"Should we run?"

"Impossible. With three of them at their level, we have no other choice than to fight. It's highly likely we'll even die." I glanced at Shinoa as markings appeared creeping out from her collar, slowly covering her chin and cheeks. "We keep fighting until even the demons may even go berserk. Until we nearly use up all our powers."

"That's life on the battlefield." I unclipped the chains around my waist, letting them hit the ground. I adjusted my stance, scythe and knife in hand. "Don't step out of formation."

"I won't let anyone get killed. Not Kanon, not Kimizuki, not anyone. I obtained this power for a reason." I sensed something strange from Yuu for a second before it disappeared and I wondered if it was my imagination. "Right, Ashuramaru?"

"Crowley, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"The Seventh Founder is calling you to the frontlines, Crowley."

"Felid is? Hm...it'd be bad if I don't go. However..." Crowley glanced at me and the women did the same. They looked at me with a smile as if realizing why Crowley said that. "Hm...What should I do, I wonder?" Crowley grabbed his arm and reattached it. "I suppose the best action would be..."

"Ah!" I was suddenly lifted by the waist and I was being carried away. "You bastard! Let go!"

"I'll be taking this little one then. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to suck your blood dry."

"Kanon!"

"Shit! Yuu-kun! Go on, don't worry about me!" I lifted my hand up to stab Crowley, but he simply grabbed my wrist. "Let go, you bastard!"

"As feisty as ever."

"Stop!"

"Don't!"

I heard the others shouting as Crowley dragged me away. I gave up struggling seeing as it would be pointless now since Crowley took my weapon away, but...I really don't like the stare Crowley's women are giving me. If Felid was bad with his dressing me up, these two were worse since I look like a certain vampire queen. Ugh...it was worse when they found out I was male, often saying how it'd be better if I became a woman...by cutting it off. The mere thought was scary...!

"Gave up on fighting, little Kanon?" Crowley asked giving me a smile.

"Your face makes me want to puke." I stated crossing my arms.

"Come now, don't be like that."

"I'll be however I damn well please! I'm not stupid, I won't win in a fight against three vampires of your level alone."

"Kanon-chan~! It's been so long~! Do you remember me? It's Chess!"

"..."

"Really now, why don't you answer, Kanon-chan?"

"Don't add 'chan'. You know I'm a guy so knock it off already."

"Eehh~! So boring~!"

"Don't be rude, Kanon-chan."

"Then, what do you plan on doing with me, Crowley?" I looked up at him with a frown. "I'm not exactly of use to the army."

"I thought you might want to see an old friend of yours."

 _Be careful, Kanon-chan. Don't give away information that you know I'm alive._

 _ **If you let me take control I'll be able to deal with them rather easily.**_

"I don't want to see fucking Felid's face."

"What a mouth you have on you now. I bet he'll be surprised."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an offer?"

"Of course...not!"

I began grumbling in the languages I knew, cursing out whatever deity that exists with Crowley adding in his two cents on occasion...also speaking whatever language I was talking about. I began cursing him out in several languages while he cheerfully corrected my pronunciation or teasing me about my 'lack' of knowledge due to the fact I'm human. I shut my mouth and I took note we were finally where Felid was located after taking several detours...and Yuu and the others were here.

"Wait..." My eyes focused on a head of blond, the one Yuu was focusing on. "Mika...kun...?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"You called for me, Seventh Founder?" Felid glanced our way until his gaze focused on me. "I caught a rather interesting human, recognize this one?" Crowley asked smiling.

"Oh, if it isn't Kanon-chan! It's been so long, it seems you finally managed to replace that eye of yours." Felid said looking too pleased with himself.

"Kanon-chan?" Mika looked towards me when I was finally put down. "Why...?"

"Kanon!"

"Yuu-kun!"

"Don't try to run now." Crowley held one wrist with one hand while the other was on my shoulder. "Stay where you are, little Kanon."

Crowley held me back and I couldn't fight no matter how much I wanted to. The others attempted to retreat, but Yuu kept switching his gaze between Mika and me. Just as he turned to retreat, Felid was right behind him, ready to cut him down. I opened my mouth to shout his name, but Crowley covered my mouth with his gloved hand.

"Puwah!" I shouted struggling in his grasp.

"Don't, I do want you to come back to us in one piece, little Kanon. Maybe we should turn you into a vampire as well." My head was forced up and Crowley looked down at me. "What do you say? We'll even turn your precious little 'Yuu-kun' into a vampire as well." Crowley said pissing me off.

"Hmph!" I opened my mouth wide and I bit down on his hand, his blood dripping into my mouth. "Grr...!"

"You bit me? You must really hate me, right?"

 _Don't swallow his blood! If you swallow his blood, you'll become a vampire, Kanon-chan!_

 _Now you tell me this?!_

Lucky for me, Crowley removed his hand and I spat out the blood that pooled in my mouth. I returned my gaze to the battlefield to see Mika holding Yuu. The blue-eyed male looked towards me as if he was sorry he couldn't retrieve me as well...the guilt and fear that what could possibly happen to me. I simply smiled at him and he turned his head away, running away with Yuu.

"It seems you were abandoned." I released a startled gasp when Crowley's hand left my shoulder and he started unbuttoning my collar. "Now, let's get a taste of you. How much has your blood changed in the years you were gone, Kanon-chan?" Crowley asked exposing my neck.

"N-No...!" I said shaking a bit.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his breathe against my neck. I felt a wet appendage against my neck before the pain. I heard someone scream, but I just kept my eyes shut. I hate it...I hate this...! I gripped the wrist holding my collar back, weakly attempting him to release me. I heard someone shout my name and I slowly opened my eyes to see...Yuu and Mika looking right at me.

"Please...run...Yuu-kun...Don't...!" I cried tears streaming down my cheeks.

I stifled a gasp...feeling something in the air that was familiar...and frightening. Crowley removed his fangs from my mouth when he heard my gasp of fear. However, I kept my eyes trained on Yuu. Crowley removed his gaze from me to Yuu and he saw what I saw...a strange black wing sprouting from Yuu's back. Yuu swung his sword and I felt something blow past me, knocking me off my feet...with someone no longer behind me. I blinked slowly at the crater before me.

"What...the fuck...just happened?" I asked with wide eyes.

I turned my gaze to Yuu as he approached me and I was...afraid...I was incredibly afraid right now. This isn't...this isn't the Yuu I know. This isn't the kind and cute Yuu I've known! What the hell...What the hell is the meaning of this?! Why is Yuu...What happened to Yuu?! I slowly got to my feet and I kept my eyes on Yuu. Yuu's eyes...He doesn't even recognize me.

"Yuu...kun...Wh-What happened...Why are you...?" I questioned when he grabbed my neck.

 _Kanon-chan!_

"Kanon-chan!"

"Y-Yuu...kun...I can't..." I was lifted into the air by my neck. "Please...!"

"You...are not...to be here...!" I felt something warm hit my face and I struggled to keep my eyes open when I saw Mika be skewered by Yuu's sword. "Don't interfere, vampire!" Yuu threw Mika away and he returned my focus to me. "Why are you here?"

"If you want to kill me...Then please...Don't do it like this..." My vision was blurring due to my tears...Yuu's grip is tightening, I can't breathe...! "If...by your hands...then do it...as...y-yours...elf...! Not...l-like...t-thi...s..."

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. My grip on Yuu's wrist slacked and I could hear screams and shouts all around me. I could suddenly breathe again and I coughed a few times, but I wasn't sure who was holding me this time. I struggled to stay awake, but all I saw was white in front of my eyes...and the sound of someone calling my name.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15 Ends

Yuu and Kanon finally meet the Mika of their time! What will occur in the future will be surprising, but there shall be many more squeal worthy moments and many moments of Kanon cursing everyone she considers a bastard if she can get away with it. The next chapter shall be full of surprises and I await your reactions on what is to come~! So this is it for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	16. Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

 _This isn't good, you were captured by the vampires. Damn it...! What changed?!_

 _Don't worry, Mika-kun. Even if things change, it shouldn't be too big of a change...could it?_

 _...Crowley managed to get ahold of you when you passed out. What reason did he have for grabbing you when he didn't do so before?_

 _Stop, not now...please...Mika-kun._

 _Fine, I'll be checking up on some things so don't bother me for a while._

 _Okay._

I didn't remove my gaze from the pod the Mika was in. It's strange...knowing I have a Mika from the future in my head while there the Mika of this time in front of me. Actually it might be easier to call Mika from the future by his proper name to not confuse the two. While I was the enemy, I was...strangely given free roam so long as I was shackled with special chains that make me as weak as a child so there wasn't much point in me trying to fight or run. I didn't have my weapon, but I can still talk to the demon and get an understanding about where he is. Apparently, he's stuck with Crowley who he's calling a weirdo, but someone he would definably get along with.

"He's crying...?" I heard the machine announce that the removal of poison was completed and the pod began to open up. "Welcome back, Mika-kun. You've been in there for several days." I said giving him a weak smile.

"Kanon-chan...?" Mika looked at me and he quickly rubbed away the tears in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Mika asked unable to look at me.

"I was allowed to go where I please since I got this thing stuck to me." I tapped the stupid metal collar around my neck. "It even has a tracker in it, strange, right?" I asked offering him a towel.

"..." Mika seemed to realize he's still naked and I looked away as if I didn't see anything. "Thanks. Has anyone harmed you?"

"No...Krul Tepes...sama is ensuring my safety as a prisoner of war. My blood is to not be taken and no vampires are allowed to touch me no matter their reasons. If she were to find any injury on me then she'll kill the culprits who hurt me."

"I see..." I kept my back to Mika as a means to give him privacy. "Did anyone interrogate you?"

"Not really. I'm simply a soldier, I don't have access to classified stuff." I did though, despite what they thought. "I'm not much use so I'm simply a prisoner of war."

"I see."

"How's the injury?"

"Fine."

"I'm surprised he is." I glanced towards the purple haired vampire looking at us, rather...looking at me. "That monster of yours sure did some damage. I wonder how much you know. Maybe you're not human either."

"If I wasn't human, do you really think I would still be here?" I turned my gaze away. "I'm powerless and weaponless, if I wasn't human I would have ran off long before this stupid collar was put on my neck. I'm here to take Mika-Ehem, Hyakuya Mikaela to the royal chambers."

"For a prisoner of war, you're not exactly putting up that big of a fuss. Even running errands for vampires. Whose side are you on, human?"

"My own."

I began walking and I acted as if I didn't hear anything. Mika joined me moments later and neither of us said anything. I gained several looks from various children due to the fact I'm a regular human and due to the fact I was wearing a fancy and frilly dress instead of the uniforms they wear. They didn't try to approach me though, due to the fact Mika was right behind me. Whenever I was alone though, some of the braver ones were quick to approach me asking me about how I was dressed like this or who I was. I tended to ignore them though, seeing as...I shouldn't get attached. If I did, then the vampires would have some leverage against me and I do not want that.

"Kanon-chan, how are you doing?" Mika asked looking at me.

"I'm doing fine." I said looking ahead.

"No one hurt you."

"Not unless they want to die."

"Have you been eating well."

"Well enough. I get two meals a day here."

"How about sleeping?"

"Aside from the fact I have a coffin instead of a bed, it's not all that bad."

"Co...Why would you have a coffin?"

"The room I'm staying in belongs to a dead vampire."

"Are you safe?"

"Not like anyone is allowed to harm me. The one time an idiot tried that, your queen sent them to the surface and they were forced to endure sunlight for three days before they were killed. Since then none of the vampires approached me."

"...Are you angry with me, Kanon-chan?"

"..."

"I've been alive all this time and...I've become a vampire."

"I'm not angry, I'm just not sure how to act around you right now. You're not the same little Mika-kun I knew as a child. Plus...I knew you liked me when we were kids." I stopped walking and Mika stopped and looked back at me, obviously confused. "I...am not sure what to do..."

"Kanon-chan?"

"..." I looked at Mika and I smiled at him. "Yuu-kun and I are lovers."

"What?"

"I knew it, you're surprised. Well, I never did think about him as a man since I've seen him grow up...not that he grew up all that much."

"...So much has changed...I guess I really don't have a shot...not that I had much of a shot when I became like this." Mika looked down at his hands. "My hands are tainted with human blood. I must be a monster...just like every other filthy vampire."

"I wonder about that." I walked towards Mika and I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Mika-kun is still Mika-kun. Human or vampire. It does not matter to me. You're still the Mika-kun I love."

"..." Mika looked at me with wide eyes before giving me a small smile. "You're still the same, Kanon-chan."

"Krul Tepes...sama is still waiting."

"Kanon-chan, did I ever have a shot...or would I have had a shot if I was still human?"

"Does it matter?" I reached up, patting his head. "Seriously, you grew up, but you're just like Yuu-kun. Both of you are just little kids aren't you? Really, both of you are so tall compared to me."

"...I love you, Kanon-chan."

"I want to tell you that..." I opened my mouth to tell him about what I know, but no words came out. "I want to tell you that I..."

 _Stop, Kanon-chan. Don't do it._

"...I love both you and Yuu-kun...so much, but...why is it...?"

 _Don't say it! Don't say it, Kanon-chan!_

"How can you love..."

 _STOP!_

"A boy who abandoned you?" Mika didn't look too surprised to know I was male. "You knew all along."

"I have always known, since the day we first met."

"I still lied to you."

"It doesn't matter."

"I still abandoned you! I ran while you were-"

"You didn't abandon me!" Mika grabbed my shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. He quickly released me when I tried not to shout out in pain "I'm sorry, Kanon-chan! I didn't...!"

"Please, not now. Mika-kun, you have a meeting to get to. I abandoned you...I was afraid and I lived knowing it was my fault...I was the one who found the map...I was the one who-mph!"

Lips crashed into mine, I stifled a gasp when I was suddenly pressed against a wall. That's when I felt something enter my mouth. A hand was tangled into my hair, forcing me to keep my head in place as Mika forcibly kissed me. I was gasping for air when he finally released me. Mika rested his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't care if you're with Yuu-chan or not. I still love you, please...please don't...don't leave me again...prove to me that I'm still alive. That...I'm not a monster..."

"Mika-kun..."

"...!" Mika quickly pulled away, using the back of his hand to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry, I...I have to go!"

"Wait, Mika-kun!"

I couldn't stop him from running off and I stood there, still breathing heavily. I slid down the wall and I rested my forehead against my knees.

 _Mika-kun, explain, now._

 _We are the same person you know. When I first saw you after rescuing you...I did the same thing. Yuu-chan got mad though._

 _I have to tell Yuu-kun...I know I do._

 _It wasn't that bad._

 _Lair._

 _I meant what originally happened. Even though I kissed you, Yuu-chan didn't get that mad._

 _Liar._

 _It's not like he hit me._

 _Lair._

 _Were you always this stubborn?_

 _I hate you sometimes._

 _You could never hate me._

 _I hate you sometimes._

 _I love you, Kanon-chan._

 _What am I supposed to do then?_

Mikaela didn't answer me and I could sense he wasn't in the mood to continue with this argument. I did my best to calm my beating heart and I decided to take a long walk until I've calmed down. Still, why the hell is my heart beating so quickly and why is it everything in this world so fucked up?! Seriously, first I end up reincarnated somehow. Then this world somehow ends. Then I learn of the existence of things of legend! Blah! This world is fucked up!

X-X-X-X

I took note of Felid and Mika ahead of me. After searching for my friend for so long, I finally find him...but he's with that bastard of all people. I saw Felid pluck a human boy from the ground, saying something about drinking human blood to Mika. I approached the man and I grabbed his wrist, causing both males to look at me.

"Felid Bathory, drinking blood from humans directly in the capital is illegal. Release the boy." I stated glaring at him.

"Oh, my precious little Kanon-chan. It's been too long." Felid said dropping the boy.

"You two." I turned my gaze to the two boys who were glaring at me. "Go, now." I said turning my gaze back to Felid.

"So serious, aren't you? Even though you gave me your blood on a daily basis in the past." Felid grabbed some strands of my hair and brought it to his lips. Only to get his hand slapped away by Mika who pulled me to his side. "Come now, it's not like I plan on taking her from you. I thought I could enjoy her blood for old time's sake." Felid said smiling at me.

"I'm tempted to let you so Krul Tepes-sama kills you."

"So mean."

"Get lost, Felid Bathory." Mika grabbed my shoulder leading me away. "We're leaving."

"Are you afraid that if you drink human blood that your precious little Kanon and Yuu will hate you for it?"

Mika's breathing began to turn uneven and I felt him pull me into a hug once we were far away from Felid. I reached up, patting his head as he tried not to bite me. The future Mika said that I couldn't let him bite me...that I shouldn't give up my blood, but I don't care. I don't care what he says, not when he's like this right in front of me.

"Drink my blood, Mika-kun." I reached up, pulling away the cloth covering my shoulder. "Drink." I said pushing his head towards the exposed shoulder.

"I can't...I won't drink y-"

"Once one becomes a vampire, there is no turning back. You and I want to protect Yuu-kun, but how can you do that if you're constantly thirsting for blood? It won't last long, Krul Tepes' blood. Yuu-kun would have said the same thing. Drink my blood."

"I re-"

"Stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." I bit my tongue hard enough to bleed and I let the blood pool into my mouth. I pushed Mika to the ground, my body on top of his. "K-Kanon-chan...!"

I pressed my lips against his, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I could feel Mika still beneath me as my blood hit his tongue. I don't care what future Mika said...the future has already changed. So...I'll change what I have to in order to keep my friends and family safe. The future isn't set in stone so...I'm going to plow way for a future I want. Mika's tongue curled around mine, desiring more of my blood. I pulled my lips away from his only to have him turn us around so I was underneath him as he continued to kiss me. Mika pulled away first, a trail of saliva still connecting our lips.

"Kanon-chan...why...?"

"I told you, didn't I?" I simply smiled at him as I stared at his blue eyes that slowly became red. "I love you. I love Yuu-kun. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. Yuu-kun is also the same."

"...I'm a vampire...a monster."

"I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I don't care if you're a vampire, I don't care if you think you're a monster. You are Mika-kun. Always have and you always will be. I don't want to see you die so please...don't abandon me too..."

"...Kanon-chan..."

Mika's lips were pressed against mine once again and I felt his fangs scrape against my tongue. I could taste the blood again and I know Mika could as well, if him tangling his fingers into my hair was any indication. I couldn't keep up with his freakish vampire ability to do this without breathing so I quickly covered his mouth the moment he tried to go in for the sixth or seventh kiss.

"Stop! I need to breathe!" I shouted at him.

"S-Sorry."

"Geez, idiot! You're going to bite my tongue off at this rate!"

"...Sorry."

"Stop apologizing! Get off, you're heavy!"

"R-Right!" Mika quickly got off me before helping me to my feet. "I'm...sorry...I guess I'm still..."

"Baaakkkaaa!" I flicked his nose and I dusted off my dress. "Ask me whenever you want blood. I'll give it to you from now on, okay?"

"R-Right..."

"I swear!" I began pulling at his cheeks. "Both you and Yuu-kun annoy me with your constant 'I won't share the burden' shit!"

"R-Rwiht..."

"Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"To see Krul Tepes! Come on, she wants to talk to you."

"When exactly did you two become so close?"

"She seems to enjoy dressing me up and listening to me rant about the many ways I want to kill Felid."

"...I'm actually not that surprised. She doesn't like Felid very much."

"Sou?"

"Yeah."

Mika looked at me and his gaze turned from my eyes to my lips. He quickly looked away when he saw this and I tried not to laugh about how cute he is. I stared at Mika's face more specifically his new eye color. He did consume human blood...my blood...in the most unorthodox way. I moved my tongue against my teeth, realizing I had at least two more cuts on my tongue. I guess his fangs did this...or he bit my tongue...how did I not notice?

 _This is why I said not to do this..._

 _I had no idea you could act like a horny teenager...which you are._

 _I swear, you're just like Shinoa. Acting so perverted..._

I acted as if I didn't hear him, but I can see why Shinoa has so much fun messing with us even if she comes across as a pervert. I jumped a bit when I felt a hand intertwine with mine and I looked up at Mika to see he wasn't looking at me. I was with Yuu and yet I did this with Mika. I'm not sure if I should be happy Mika is here or guilty that I had just made out with him while Yuu is worried about me.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16 Ends

Mika x Kanon right now! I'm a bit embarrassed about the ending with the kiss, but I must admit it was so tempting that I couldn't resist! Not to mention in the original story it was Yuu who forced Mika to drink his blood and Kanon isn't the type to just wait around for her friend to become a vampire while he's obviously suffering. Kanon loves Yuu, but Mika is also their family. The pinkette would do anything to ensure that he isn't forcing himself or suffering and is more than willing to force him to drink blood if she feels he is being an idiot. She knew Mika would become a vampire, it was only a matter of time, but refused to turn the other way when he is in pain. Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	17. Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

"You and Mika are quite close." Krul said smiling at me happily.

"You're just happy he's drinking blood now." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"True, but he loves you. You love him." Krul's smile disappeared. "However, this is not why I invited you here. You are not like the other children with the Seraph gene. Your blood is different, verydifferent. That is why many vampires crave it so much. That is why your blood was always immediately taken out of the stock."

"..." I kept my teacup to my lips, thinking about it. "I don't know why."

"I know this. Hyakuya Kanon, I wish to speak to you about the Hyakuya orphanage and their part they played in 'Seraph of the End'."

"I also have questions about that. After all...were you not to kill us, Krul Tepes-sama?" I placed my teacup down and I placed my hands upon my lap. "Seraph of the End...it was your duty to end us, but you had not."

"I have my own plans. Also...I think of you three as my own children, especially Mika."

"I do not have parents, Krul Tepes-sama." I reached up, rubbing at my arms. "The ones who gave birth to Nijima Kanon...I plotted their end, they ended up in prison, and I ended up in an orphanage where they experimented on children."

"You recall the experiments?"

"The beginning and the end. The moment I entered as an experiment and the moment I left. Nothing in between. I'm not stupid to realize that there are blanks in my memories. There was a six-day blank where things had not added up. The memories they gave to me didn't fit and I realized that someone replaced my memories of those six days. There's one thing I remember in the beginning and the end...a young girl...no woman with long purple hair dressed in a sailor fuku."

"Hiiragi Miharu."

"Was that her name? All I remember is that I regarded her suspiciously in the beginning...in the end I feared her and I hated her. I wanted her dead and I believe I know why now."

"You're a strange one, Kanon."

"I realize."

"I really do want a bite though. Your blood is delicious, Kanon."

"Do as you like then." Krul smiled at me and she stood up. I didn't move as she pulled unbuttoned the top of my blouse, exposing my shoulder. I let her drink my blood and I reached up to cover the bitten area after she pulled away. "What makes me so special?"

"Hm...I don't know, but that's what interests me."

"..."

"I'm sending you to Nagoya. Crowley will be taking care of you. I want you and Mika to retrieve your friend Yuu...then disappear. Is that clear?"

"What do you get out of this? Also, it's not like I can do much like this." I pointed at the metal deathtrap around my neck. "I'm weaker than a child."

"Mika has the key, he will use it the moment both of you are in the clear or when you need to fight to protect yourself. Don't allow the humans or the vampires get to you. Don't trust anyone."

"Should I trust you?"

"It depends on you. Humans, vampires, angels, demons. It doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"...I suppose not."

"I need to extract a few vials of blood from you for Mika. He refuses to drink the blood of others."

"I understand."

"Go see him, you leave later tonight."

"Fine then."

I stood up, giving the vampire queen a small bow then left. It wasn't like I respected or liked her, but there are times where even I shouldn't be rude. I decided to do as Krul said and see Mika before I left. I reached up, touching my lips. After the first time I gave him blood, he's been using the method of kissing to get blood from me. I was unsure if he's doing this as a means to see me embarrassed or if he's doing it because of his feelings.

"Haah...I guess I should fill up a few vials before I see Mika..." I muttered tucking my hair behind my ear.

X-X-X-X

I stared at Crowley blankly and he just smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. You know, when I was told I was to be put under Crowley's care...I thought it meant that I would end up stuck in a room with nothing to do...not forced to dress up as a damn maid and clean whatever room the vampire is in! While the outfit itself wasn't so bad seeing as it reached my knees, but the damn thing exposed my shoulders and was tight around the waist.

"You and Felid have the same bad taste." I stated still looking at Crowley.

"Come now, my tastes has nothing to do with Felid's. I don't have an interest in small children after all." Crowley said still smiling at me.

"So, what reason do you have for keeping me here, Crowley? Am I not a prisoner of war?" I questioned narrowing my eyes.

"Prisoner, yes. Reason, none in particular." Crowley said as we ignored the chaos outside.

"..." I walked to the window and I looked outside to see the vampires crucifying various soldiers. "You vampires really do have bad tastes." I stated crossing my arms.

"You're not concerned about your own kind?" I didn't move when he stood behind me. "Are you not human?"

"If it was one of my loved ones down there, then I would have not cared about the consequences...I would have tried to take your head even with this damn collar on my neck. Even I knew it wouldn't have worked and I would have ended up dead."

"Hm...Why not try then?"

"I have a deathtrap around my neck, if you haven't noticed."

"Ahahaha, that's right."

I felt a hand ruffle my hair, messing up the stupid headpiece on my head. I reached up, fixing my hair as Crowley sat back down. Yuu and the others are here...I hope they're okay. From the memories of the Mikaela showed me, they would be coming here soon. Yuu and the others would arrive here first. Mika will retrieve Yuu when they would be forced to escape...abandoning Guren. I shut my eyes, resting my forehead against the cold window.

"Despair is not what drives people to darkness. It is losing hope and their light. Man is not righteous. Gods is not absolute. Angels are not holy. Demons are not evil. Monsters are merely those who have lost everything. A human in absolute despair of losing everything...will stop at nothing to achieve revenge. For their hope and light has disappeared from this world." I whispered not remembering where I heard this.

Crowley hummed, but didn't say anything to my words. I pulled away from the window, unable to watch any further. Chess and Horn returned after a short amount of time with Chess dragging a human in with her. Crowley was cocky and annoying...dangling my weapon in front of me, but not letting me get to it.

"H-Hyakuya...K-Kanon...!" I turned my gaze to the soldier who was looking at me in shock. He knows of me? "Why are you...You betrayed us?! You betrayed the Imperial Army?!"

"I have betrayed no one. I'm here as a prisoner of war."

"Then why haven't you fought?! My comrades died! Why are you here without a scratch on you?!"

"Hey~! You're being really noisy right now!"

"I cannot fight without a weapon and I am powerless against these three vampires. The moment I try, I'll die. I won't risk my life in such a stupid way."

"You-Gugh!"

I turned my gaze away when Chess began to drink the soldier's blood. I wasn't amused and I knew I wasn't safe. The soldier died due to Chess not caring if he lived or died. I didn't care about the soldier and I didn't feel guilty, but...seeing this in front of me reminds me just how weak and powerless humans really are. I wasn't amused when Crowley decided he wanted to test out one of our swords to compare against theirs.

"You humans are rather scary." Crowley said gaining my attention.

"Hey, not all humans are like the bastards who would do anything to obtain power. It was human foolishness that caused the world to end. It is you vampires who is not helping our situation...although humans are still being fools. Using their own, using children...to obtain power." I said taking a seat at the edge of the desk.

"What is it you know, Hyakuya Kanon?" Crowley asked with hands resting on the desk on either side of me.

"What do you vampires know then?" I asked smiling innocently.

"You know, I'm getting rather thirsty." Crowley ran his fingertip against my bare shoulder. "Maybe I should have a bite after all."

"Maybe I should kick you in the balls while I have a chance." I crossed my legs indicating that Crowley was in a rather bad position right now even though he was cornering me. "You're still a man after all."

Crowley and I smiled at the other, but neither of us did anything. The man finally pulled away and I slid off the desk. I walked towards the soldier and I knelt down beside him. I reached out covering his eyes which were wide open and filled with fear. I didn't expect an explosion to occur right behind me nor did I expect Chess to suddenly grab ahold of me.

"That's dangerous! They almost killed their friend!" Chess said pulling me along with her.

"Why not show off our little friend then?" Crowley questioned grabbing me by my arm.

"...Yoichi-kun..." I said staring into the distance.

"So you know who did it? Hm...this should be easier..." Crowley said patting my head.

"Crowley, if you dare hurt my friends...I don't give a fuck about being weak right now...I will make it my mission to kill you." I said staring up at him.

"Chess, Horn, ignore the grunts. Go after the commanders. They're bound to know something." Crowley turned his gaze back down to me and he smiled. "As for you...Hm...Let's see...Sit and stay." Crowley said pointing at the undisturbed chair in the room.

"Am I a dog now?"

"You're weaker than that."

"You're a bastard."

"Ahahaha, I guess so."

I shot Crowley another glare before doing as I was told. It wasn't as if I could do anything otherwise. I felt something raddle at my feet and I glanced down to see it was my kusarigama! I felt like crying when I found Seiren after so long, my poor weapon! Seiren was even happy to see me after we were apart for so long, plus he began calling Crowley boring for not going out to fight all the time they were here.

"Well, even if I have my weapon it's not like I could fight..." I heard fighting behind me and I only turned around in time to see two male backs heading straight for me. "Eh." I said before the two ran into me.

"That wasn't so bad of a landing."

"You landed on me! Now get off!" I pushed the silver haired man off me. Shinya is heavier than he looks. "This is your rescue plan, Guren?!"

"It's not like we had any real intent on rescuing you. Why aren't you fighting?"

"I only got my weapon now and this stupid thing sucks power from me!" I pointed at the collar around my neck. "There is no fucking way I could match these three!"

"Let's get out of here."

"I'm afraid none of you are getting away."

"We're so screwed..."

"Kanon-chan, come here now." Crowley held out a hand. "Drop the weapon and come here."

 _What do I do, Mika-kun?_

 _You have to get away. You have your weapon now, but you're still very weak. For now, cover those two and get them out of here._

"Guren, this thing also acts as a tracker. There's no point in me escaping. You two are commanders and you have information they want. You two have to get out of here."

"Yuuichirou won't be happy if you don't get out as well."

"Not your choice."

"Kanon-chan, if you were to fight. I have full permission to use force. I could take off an arm or cut off your legs if I have to."

"Well, I did want to get back at you for the harassment." I stood up and I moved in front of the two men. "Seiren, consume my body to protect these two."

"Kanon!"

Chains began to fly around me and I felt something surge within me. I smiled at Crowley, but it was one of malice. Crowley was instantly on guard and I threw myself at him. Sword against scythe, red meeting both blue and purple, a smile of amusement against a smile of hate. Chains separated and transformed into knives or scythes, flying at Crowley.

"Well, it seems you're a lot more trouble than I thought." Crowley said forcing me back.

"What can I say~? I'm cute, but I'm mischievous!" I said Seiren's personality bleeding through.

"You would have been cuter if you didn't keep scowling. Maybe I should punish you for being so unreasonable." Crowley said still smiling.

"Well, I would admit you would be rather handsome if you weren't a vampire."

"If I wasn't a vampire we would have never met."

"Ooh, even better!"

"So mean."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17 Ends

Kanon ends up bullied by everyone, but doesn't allow them to push him about. You push the pink haired male, he'll push back at full force. It doesn't matter if he's chained up like a dog or badly injured, you mess with him or who he loves then you're the one who is going to have to deal with a pissed off pink haired teen. Crowley likes to tease Kanon because Kanon will push back which greatly amuses the vampire. I hope you guys look forward to the future chapters because they're super amusing...for me anyways~! Until next time, my dearies! Bye-bye~!


	18. Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

"You're so god damn persistent!" I began running, sending knives connected to chains flying behind me. Shinya and Guren were ahead of me and I made sure to catch up with them. "Guren, we're dead, we're so dead!" I cried as the chains began to circle around me again.

"Shut up and run!" Guren shouted at me.

"It's nice to see you again, Kanon-chan. Although not under these circumstances." Shinya said with a weak laugh.

"Back at you, Shinya-san. I would have really liked a warning though. I can't exactly run in heels." I said with an exhausted laugh.

"Kanon-chan! Don't run off! If you escape my head will roll." Crowley called out from behind us.

"Let it roll! You won't die!" I shouted at him.

"I really don't like running, but..."

"Move!"

"Guren!"

"Crowley, you bastard!" I saw Crowley's sword pierce Guren who had pushed Shinya and myself away moments ago. "Seiren, kill Crowley!"

"Not so fast, Kanon-chan." I screamed when a sword pierced through my right wrist, pinning it to the ground. He-He just threw his sword at me! "Come now, you won't die from this."

"Kanon-chan!"

"It...hurts...!" I stared wide-eyed when Yuu suddenly came out of the ground in front of us, his attention solely on Crowley. "Yuu-kun...!"

"That's not good."

Some strange creature surrounded Crowley and Yuu seemed to have created more swords that he sent flying towards Crowley. Shinya got to my side, pulling the sword out of my wrist, quickly pulling the ribbon off my dress to use as a binding. However, I kept my eyes trained on the fight in front of me...and I was getting even more concerned when Chess and Horn finally decided to show themselves when they moved to protect Crowley. The two lunged for Yuu and I made a grab for my weapon.

"Seiren, dance!" I cut my palm against the blade of my scythe. Chains wrapped around my wrist and arm as the other end of my kusarigama began moving about wildly as if it was a snake going for the kill. "I won't let you touch him!" I growled at the two women.

"Come on, Kanon-chan~! We'll suck his blood gently~!" Chess sang smiling at me.

"Chess, dear. I think this human boy is the one our little Kanon-chan has feelings for. It's not good to mess with him too much." Horn said with an amused smile.

"You idiots! Don't disobey orders! Get out of here!" Guren shouted holding a hand against his injury.

"Yes, yes, now keep quiet." Chess said kicking him over.

"Kanon-chan. You and this one will remain here. If you do then I'll let the other humans go free." Crowley said smiling at me.

"I won't let you take Kanon and I'll take Guren back too! You guys, back me up!"

"Don't." Shinya grabbed Yuu's shoulder, gaining the boy's attention. "We have to abandon Guren."

"Wha-Don't screw with me! Let me go!"

"Yuu-kun, stop!" Yuu looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't disobey orders, soldier."

"Kanon, he's-"

"I know he's family!"

"We have enemy reinforcements! We need to leave!"

"Yuuichirou, it's been five minutes." Shinoa turned off the watch that was ringing. "Retreat."

"We can't jus-"

"Yuu-kun, I'm barley hanging on here right now. Seiren is sucking up too much power and this damn collar isn't helping matters. We need to get out of here."

"...Tsk! Fine!"

"Not so fast, I can't just let you go, Kanon-chan."

"Goshi! You came running to the rescue too, right?! Where are you?!"

I surprised a shout when Shinya lifted me up bridal style and began running when his teammates arrived. Goshi creating a powerful illusion behind us to prevent them from chasing after us immediately. It was only when we were outside did Yuu start up a commotion about leaving Guren behind.

"Yuu-kun, stop. Do you really think I wanted to abandon him?" I asked after Shinya placed me on my feet.

"You weren't there, Kanon! He wanted to save you the moment we realized you were there!" Yuu shouted at me.

"It's not like it would have helped! I can't escape!" I shouted at him.

"You did!"

"I can't, not as long as this collar is around my neck!" I gripped at the edge of the metal collar around my neck. "It has a tracking device inside it and it is sucking away my strength. I don't know why the vampires have an interest in me, but I can't go with you guys. It won't take long for Crowley to come after me, either him or Chess and Horn. You need to take this opportunity to flee."

"He's family! I won't abandon you either!"

"You selfish..." I walked towards Yuu and I slapped him with my good hand, hard. Yuu slowly turned his head to look at me only to get slapped again. "You're my family, dumbass! Shinya-san has known Guren longer than us, but he still follows orders! They won't kill Guren, they can't. Not with the information he has. We just have to wait and plan a rescue another time."

"Why are you so insistent on abandoning him?!"

"Do you think I want to abandon a loved one again? Crowley will come for me eventually, I'll be punished, but...I can find a way to get Guren out safely."

"You're my family, I won't abandon family again." Yuu pulled out something, a box with pills? "I guess I'm not cut out for this teamwork stuff..."

"Yuu-kun...?"

"Don't you dare!" I turned to look at Shinoa who looked afraid. "Taking two or more curse stimulant pills at once will kill you!"

"What?" I turned around in time to see him swallow two pills. My eyes widened and I grabbed his shoulders. "You idiot?! What did you just do?! Spit it out!"

"Sorry, Kanon." Yuu gave me a grin. "I would rather die than abandon family again."

"You're abandoning me! You reckless dumbass!"

"Hey, Kanon."

"Spit it out!"

"I love you."

Yuu pressed his lips to my own. The moment he pulled away, he began to cough up blood before collapsing against me. I fell to my knees, holding onto Yuu. _N-No...! No, he can't...Yuu...he's...going to die?_ I thought tears streaming down my cheeks. Shinoa and the others quickly ran to our sides and I couldn't hear a word they were saying. Yuu suddenly sat up then disappeared.

"T-That idiot actually went back?!" I asked jumping to my feet.

"We have to go back!" Shinoa shouted already standing up.

"I'm going to murder that dumbass?! Who says 'I love you' the moment you're going to do something so reckless!" I was already running. "Making me run in this stupid outfit and in heels! I'll thrash him and I'm tripling his punishment!" I growled.

"I'll get him and stop the demon! Kanon, defend our blind spots!" Kimizuki shouted at me.

"I got it! Go on ahead! Seiren!"

I pulled to a stop and the chains began biting into my skin of my arms before embedding themselves into the walls. I couldn't exactly see what is going on, but I knew where my friends are and I was able to help them from this distance. I was relieved when Kimizuki came running out and we began leaving. The chains returned to me and I touched the collar around my neck. If I don't get this thing off soon...I'm going to pass out...as in a dead faint type and that is not good at this time. I heard someone shout about a single vampire up ahead and I noticed it was...Mika?

"...Shinoa-san." The girl looked at me, confusion spread across her face. "Sorry, but...I won't be able to go with you guys after all." I said giving her a weak smile.

"Kanon-san?" Shinoa asked with a slight frown.

"Puu..." I took in a deep breathe. "MIKAELA!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kimizuki questioned looking at me with wide eyes.

"You plan on leaving." Shinoa said with wide eyes.

"...Yeah."

"Nagoya airport. That's where we're going to be. If you can, meet us there."

"It's not likely. Gomen, Shinoa-san." I ran ahead and I used my Seiren's ability to deflect various soldier's weapons. "I won't let anyone use us again."

"What are you doing?! Hyakuya Kanon?!"

"You traitor!"

"I can't forgive humans or vampires...!" Mika didn't care who was in his way or the injury that happened to him, but he ran towards me as quickly as possible. I reached out and Mika pressed something into my hand before heading for Kimizuki who was carrying Yuu. I reached up, pressing it again the metal around my neck. "That's why...Seiren, let us dance."

With the collar off, I could finally go wild. I deflected the attacks of various soldiers coming at me at all sides, all of them coming at me with the intent to kill. I spotted Mika get stabbed by Shinya and that moment of hesitation was all it took for one of the soldiers to get a hit on me from behind. Strands of pink flew around and I turned, using the back end of my scythe to hit the soldier in the temple hard enough to knock him out. I quickly made my way to where Mika was and I stood in front of him protectively.

"What are you doing, Kanon-chan?" Shinya questioned narrowing his eyes at me.

"Shinya-san, gomen. I can't let you kill this vampire." I said smiling at him sadly.

"Did you betray us, betray Guren?" Shinya questioned gritting his teeth.

"Mika-kun is my best friend...and I won't let anyone kill him." Shinya's eyes widened, realization in his eyes. "The person I thought died...was alive all this time. I won't ask for forgiveness, but I am sorry."

"He's a vampire, Kanon-chan."

"I know...I was the one who gave him my blood." It was getting harder to breathe. "I really did like you guys...Mika-kun, you have Yuu-kun. We have to leave."

"Your back is injured. How bad?"

"Not bad enough I can't run. My wrist though...I doubt I can keep this up." My right wrist was bleeding incredibly badly right now. I need to deal with it properly...and fast. "Can't fight like this though, we have to go now or we'll both end up dead."

"Got it, let's go."

"Stop!"

"You guys have bigger problems!"

"Wait!" I turned my gaze towards Yoichi and I could see it in his eyes...betrayal. "Don't go, Kanon-san!"

"Stay alive, okay?"

Mika and I began running just as the vampires appeared. I did my best to keep up with Mika, but I was going to slow down soon. I need medical attention...or I won't make it. I wasn't sure how long the two of us were running, but I soon fell over. My vision turning spotty. I heard Mika call out my name before I was lifted up. Adrenaline is running out...the pain is finally hitting me hard.

"Damn it...!" Mika said pulling me onto his shoulder.

"Sorry...I'm losing way too much blood right now..." I said pain racking throughout my body.

"Stay awake, Kanon-chan! If you fall asleep now then you may end up dead."

"That idiot did a lot worse...Dumbass almost killed himself..." I began laughing weakly. "Decided to take some pills that would have killed him..."

"Yuu-chan was never that smart."

"You got that right..."

"Damn it...Yuu-chan is still unconscious and Kanon-chan is bleeding heavily...I need blood too..."

"You can drink mine if you have to..."

"Not happening."

"You need blood...and I'm bleeding enough..."

"Stay awake, Kanon-chan!"

"I love you...both of you..."

"Kanon-chan, stay awake!"

I struggled to breathe as Mika finally found a place for us to lay low for a while. Mika began treating my injuries, but I could tell he was struggling not to bite me. I sat on the ground, leaning against a shelf. I felt Mika run his fingers through my hair as if to reassure himself I'm still here. I began to smile and I reached up to touch his wrist.

"I'll find some painkillers for you."

"Left...pocket..."

"Left pocket?" Mika turned me a bit and I released a groan of pain. He pulled out the container that had the painkillers Mikoto gave to me. "When did you get this?"

"I had it all this time...Given to me..."

"Kanon-chan, hold on."

Something was placed in my mouth, but I was barely hanging on. I heard a growl of frustration from Mika before it was taken out. Mika adjusted my head and I blinked weakly...staring into red. Water filled my mouth and I swallowed hard. Mika pulled away and he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I felt myself slip and I know I couldn't stay awake any longer.

 **The moment I arrived, Mikaela was quick to flick my forehead then began to pull at my cheeks. I couldn't get a word in as he began scolding me for my reckless actions. Seiren was happily watching, giggling all the while. Mikaela finally released my cheeks, but I was a bit afraid of Mikaela...because he's seriously pissed off right now!**

" **You're reckless! You already changed so much! If this keeps up then we can't guarantee the future!" Mikaela shouted at me.**

" **It's not as if you explained anything to me! Why shouldn't I change the future?! What is it you're not telling me?!" I questioned poking him in the chest.**

" **...We spent three hundred years..."**

 **"Three hundred years...?" Wait...don't tell me. "Did you...did I become a vampire in the future as well...?"**

" **Kanon-chan, you and I spent three hundred years finding a way to send ourselves back in time. Everyone you knew died and only the two of us remained..."**

 **"Mika-kun...explain everything from the beginning. If you don't, then I don't care what you say...I'll tell my Mika-kun and Yuu-kun."**

" **..." Mikaela released a sigh and nodded his head. "Alright, from the beginning then...The beginning in the end..."**

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18 Ends

The Hyakuya trio finally reunited~! The next chapter will contain a bit of information about how future Mika ended up in Kanon and I look forward to seeing how everyone reacts to it. Not much to talk about other than I shall have much fun teasing Yuu and Mika! Well, that's all until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	19. Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

" **The beginning in the end?" I questioned with a frown.**

" **It's something you often said as we worked. A new beginning for our end. You wanted to so badly change what happened to us...to Yuu-chan...to your friends..." Mikaela said staring down at me.**

" **I have a question! Why aren't you talking about the thing we got locked up back there?" Seiren asked pointing a thumb behind him.**

" **You-I told you to keep your mouth shut about that!" Mikaela hissed at him.**

 **"...You're still keeping secrets from me. Seiren, take me there." I said walking towards the boy.**

 **"Okay!"**

" **Kanon-chan, yo-"**

" **I told you to tell me everything from the beginning! Don't you dare try to hold anything back."**

 **"...Fine. I'll take the lead then."**

 **Mikaela walked past me and I wondered how much information he would have ended up keeping from me...I'm thankful Seiren is here and that he likes seeing us argue. Mikaela stopped in front of a huge door and he looked back at me. I could see something dark in his eyes...as if he really didn't want to show me. The moment he opened his doors, my eyes focused on the figure in the middle of the room bound by chains with dozens of swords sticking out of their body. The six large wings on its back was also wrapped in chains and I could see that this...thing lost quite a few feathers in some kind of struggle.**

" **We had a hard time locking him up. This...angel." Seiren said shooting it a nasty look.**

 **"An angel?" I asked flickering my gaze to the angel then to the demon.**

" **Wake up. Seventh Trumpet, God's Voice." Mikaela said unsheathing the sword at his side.**

 **"..." The figure slowly opened his eyes and he stared at Mikaela blankly before his gaze fell upon me. "We meet at last..."**

" **God's Voice...?"  
**

" **If you gain his power then you would end up gaining the ability to heal...or put an end to any humans within range."**

" **Use me, Hyakuya Kanon. Then we will be able to punish all sinners."**

 **"Was he the reason why Yuu-kun almost killed me?"**

 **"He sensed the Seventh Trumpet within you. He most likely believed that if he killed you that he would awaken...or that is how it should have gone if we didn't do this."**

" **We had a hard time keeping him contained! If we weren't already dead then we would have died a long time ago!"**

" **Demon, if you corrupt my vessel any further then I shall make your end incredibly painful."**

" **I've seen enough."**

 **"Fine then." Mikaela grabbed my shoulder and steered me out. "It's dangerous staying here too long anyways."  
**

" **Stop! You cannot continue to let the sinners live! We must kill them all and announce God's judgment!"**

 **I ignored the angel screaming behind me and I could see he was struggling to get free. Mikaela shot him a look before shutting the door behind him. We returned to our location from before and I realized why Mikaela was keeping so much from me...did I...was it my fault? Is that why Mikaela is constantly trying to stop me?**

 **"Don't think about it too much, Kanon-chan. You're alive now and so are they." Mikaela said ruffling my hair.**

" **Beginning of the end, explain." I said pushing his hand away.**

" **...In the future, we lost him."**

" **Him...Yuu-kun?"**

 **"Due to anger...pain...you turned to the angels to punish every being on earth. You didn't realize that those you consider your family would have been caught in the crossfire. When your consciousness returned...only you and I were left in Japan as it was where it originated from. Some humans and vampires survived, but we weren't sure how many."**

" **...So we spent three hundred years researching a way to go back in time...? How could I have lived that long?"**

" **Your body changed, but...it wasn't that of a human, angel, demon, or vampire. You didn't age, you didn't require food...sleep...You were similar to a vampire, but you didn't require blood to live."**

 **"...It failed. You got trapped in my head and I don't see your bodies anywhere."**

 **"No, it'd be impossible to actually send our bodies back in time. It doesn't matter how much our bodies have changed, there cannot be two of the same existence in the same timeline."**

 **"...Why are you in my head than in my Mika-kun's?"**

 **"It'd be dangerous to entrust this kind of knowledge to some brat."**

 **"...You just..."**

 **"The younger me was too naïve. That kind of knowledge shouldn't be given to him...not to mention he trusts Krul too much."**

 **"..."**

 **"Also...if I wasn't here then you would have done too many reckless things. If you realized what you had done..."**

 **"I would have probably killed myself or let myself be killed, is that right?"**

 **"Yes."**

" **So then, all we have to do is ensure that our precious idiot doesn't die."**

 **"He's too reckless."**

 **"That's why I love him." I reached up and I grabbed Mikaela's collar. I pulled him to my level and I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for not holding back."**

" **...You don't play fair."**

 **"I guess not. It's about time for me to wake up."**

 **"I had Seiren speed up your healing. You can fight again in half a day."**

" **Got it."**

"...I feel like I should say something." I said seeing Yuu and Mika in a rather compromising position.

"K-Kanon!" Yuu shouted noticing I was awake.

"I wonder if I'll get to see Yuu-kun and Mika-kun kiss..." I held a hand to my cheek, a small blush appearing on my face. "That'd be rather cute..." I said thinking about it.

"Don't say something so weird!" Yuu shouted at me.

"How's your injury?" Mika asked walking towards me.

"Better now. Seiren sped up the healing and I'll be ready to fight again in half a day."

"That's good."

"So, what do we do now, Kanon, Mika?"

"First come here."

"Huh?"

Yuu walked towards me and knelt down beside me. I grabbed him by the back of his head and I pressed our lips together. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and I felt him still as his eyes widened. He was unresponsive as my tongue pressed against his, but before he could respond. I had pulled away, a trail of saliva had connected our lips. I rubbed my thumb against his lips and I watched as he became a tomato.

"That is a proper kiss between lovers. Also, your punishment for kissing me before doing so stupid as almost dying. There is also this." I head butted him and I released him, letting him fall onto his back. "That was for being an asshole for almost dying." I said rubbing my aching forehead.

"That hurts...!" Yuu hissed holding his forehead.

"We have to go now, Kanon-chan." Mika said standing up.

"I need to change first." I tugged at the top half of my dress. "These clothing aren't suited for fighting in and I need some proper shoes."

"I'll go find something then. You and Yuu-chan wait here."

"Alright." I watched Mika leave and I stared at Yuu. I have to tell him after all. "I'm the reason why Mika-kun became a complete vampire."

"I know. He told me."

"Did he tell you I had to kiss him to make him drink my blood?"

"Wha-"

"We also kissed quite a few times after as well."

"You two..."

"Are you angry at me?"

"Angry doesn't exactly describe what I feel right now."

"Do you hate me?"

"I...Why the heck would I hate you?"

"I cheated on you."

"The first kiss was to get him to drink. He's stubborn in that way. Did you kiss him after that?"

"Immediately after...Well, it was hard getting him to release me. After that day, aside from kisses on the cheeks and his way of taking blood then it is no."

"...Did you enjoy it?"

"Want to find out?"

"Ah?"

"I'll ask Mika-kun to kiss you like he did me."

"Wh-What?!"

"I'm back." Mika took note that I was practically cornering my lover. "What did I miss...or would you two rather have some time alone?"

"Nothing and no. Clothing please!"

"Here."

Mika handed me the clothing and I walked towards the counter to change. Which was three shelves over and out of sight from my friends. I hummed a random tune as I unbuttoned my clothing and I let it fall to my ankles. I pulled on the t-shirt first before pulling over a simple white wool sweater. I shifted my gaze from the pants to the skirt Mika picked out. I tossed the skirt and I pulled the pants on, making sure to adjust the belt so it wasn't too tight. I dusted off the counter a bit before taking a seat to put on the boots Mika brought for me.

"This isn't half bad." I began walking back to Mika and Yuu...only to stop within feet of them when I caught sight of my hair. "I am so going to kill whoever cut my hair! I finally grew it back out!" I cried seeing how uneven it looked.

"It's not that bad." I shot Yuu a glare. "Okay, it's uneven." Yuu said holding his hands up.

"You cut your hair?" Mika asked with a raised brow.

"No choice. Seiren, want to try your hand at haircuts?" I asked my demon.

 _ **Too easy!**_

"You trust a demon more with your hair than us?" Yuu asked clearly offended.

"You have no experience cutting hair. Last time I let you cut my bangs, I had to wear a headband to keep my bangs out of my face since it was embarrassing having such unevenly cut hair."

"Hey!"

"Seiren, I want it cut straight. You cut it unevenly and I will cut your hair unevenly. If not that, I'm dumping you in the acid ocean."

 _ **So mean! I can cut it just fine!**_

"Ah, wa-!" The knife end swung around me quickly and more strands of pink fell. I quickly looked at a mirror and I saw it was now even and looked completely natural! Thankfully, it's still long as it reaches halfway to my elbows instead of elbow length. "Not bad."

 _ **I can do a lot more than cut hair, my cute friend!**_

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, we have to get far away from the humans and vampires as possible. We have to avoid the cities..."

"A remote location...However they can find us easier if we're between cities...the ocean?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Wait a second! You two, do you seriously intend on abandoning Shinoa and the others?! Kanon, they're family!"

"They didn't do anything to warrant being traitors. They're safer with the army than with us."

"Kanon-chan is right. Just going after them would result in them being forced to choose between us and the army."

"But still...!"

"Haahh..." I held my head and I rubbed at my temple. "Okay, fine. Give me a second to think..."

 _Mika-kun...events, now._

 _When we go to the airport, the humans will sacrifice their own soldiers. Unwillingly of course. The Fifth Trumpet will appear. Yuu-chan will fight Guren and will end up awakening the Second Trumpet. He'll become a demon._

 _...Can I change these events?_

 _The safest thing to do is to retrieve Shinoa and the others. Yuu-chan...I'm unsure what we should do concerning him. He won't die, but he'll become a demon._

 _Does the demon have anything to do with Yuu-kun dying?_

 _..._

 _I see...okay, thank you._

"Mika-kun, we're going to Nagoya airport." Mika opened his mouth to say something, but I simply shook my head to stop him. "We can't defend Yuu-kun on our own and...we can't stop him on our own either if he were to active the Seraph of the End."

"I can protect him! I'll protect both of you, Kanon-chan!"

"...Seventh Trumpet, God's Voice."

"Seventh Trumpet?"

"Kanon-chan, how do you..."

 _...Tell them what you want about it, but do not tell them about the future or me._

"It was going to awaken when Yuu-kun..." I hesitantly reached up, touching my neck. Yuu instantly understood and Mika began frowning. "...Seiren managed to keep it chained up." With help. "I saw it...the angel within my body."

"What is the Seraph of the End? Mika, Kanon...Hey..."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. If what happened...happens again...Seiren may not be able to hold him back...You won't just have one...You'll have two. The Seventh Trumpet can save lives or...end it. It's too dangerous of a power to let out."

"Fine, but only this one time. If anything goes wrong, we leave. We only go to save them, but if they don't want to come with us then we leave. Got it?"

"Deal!"

"Thank you, Mika-kun."

"You two owe me big time for this."

"What do you want? You want Yuu-kun's first? I have no problems with that...so long as I get to join in."

"My first?"

"Fir-" Mika gained a rather nice blush. "We don't have time for jokes like this!"

"Who said it's a joke, I'm seriously offering it to you."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Kanon-chan..."

"Nothing at all, Yuu-kun." I kissed his cheek and I walked past him and out the door. "Come on, boys. I'm hotwiring a car."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Not happening."

"Why the hell not?!"

I tried not to laugh as my two best friends...and two most precious loved ones followed behind me. I began humming a random song as I headed for the best place to get a car. An underground parking lot is a good start. If one car doesn't work properly, just find another car until we get one that works.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19 Ends

Yup, Beginning of the End is where Future Kanon wanted to recreate a new beginning for an end, to change the past so that the end that had occur should never happen. Future Mika isn't willing to stray too much from the future, but he realized that nothing will change if you don't change other events. There are some points that shouldn't be changed, but other points can be changed. Kanon is also willing to do whatever it takes and change the events to come so long as those she holds dear is alive and safe. Ah, Kanon also loves to tease both Mika and Yuu when she gets the chance due to the fact they turn such a cute red and it's always amusing to see how they react to what she says. Well, that's it for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	20. Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

I glanced back at Yuu and Mika in the backseat. Mika giving Yuu the same story and information he gave to me when I was still in Sanguinem. Seraph of the End. The experiments. The Hyakuya orphanage. I tried not to laugh when Mika shouted at Yuu for not really changing since we were kids and my lover simply laughed. I shook my head and I increased my speed.

"Hey, Kanon, are you sure you should be going so fast?" Yuu asked noticing I was pushing 100.

"It's fine, it's fine. Even if I were to hit some rubble and we flip, I can just use Seiren to keep us upright." I said cheerfully.

"F-Hold on?! Why are you driving again?!" Yuu asked gripping the back of my chair.

"Because if I didn't then Mika-kun might have purposefully driven slower."

"Mika wouldn't do that...Would you?"

"It's not like I can win an argument against you two."

"You still wouldn't rush."

"..."

"You would have driven slower!"

"We're almost there." I began slowing down and I put it in park in the middle of the road. "We walk from here. Can't risk alerting anyone and it'd be faster to get away if the car isn't destroyed or damaged."

"Got it."

"Can you fight, Kanon-chan?"

"Yeah, no problem. Can't strain myself too much, but I can fight well enough."

"Good. I'll cover for you if I have to."

"I worry we have to cover Yuu-kun."

"There is that."

"Hey!"

"We're just teasing you, Yuu-kun."

"Well I don't like it."

I shot Yuu a smile and I stopped walking, feeling something in the air. Mika and Yuu stopped walking as well, sending me a strange look. I didn't pay it any mind though...because this sensation is familiar. It was similar to when Yuu ended up awakening the Seraph of the End. However, it felt...strange...as if it was drugged or something.

"Kanon-chan, why did you stop?"

"...We have to run."

"Kanon?"

"We have to go now!" I began running and I began fearing the worst. "Hurry! Shinoa-san and the others are in danger!"

"What?!"

Yuu and Mika were quick to follow. The three of us arrived in time to see chains shoot towards various soldiers. Yuu ran ahead, saving some pigtailed haired teen and I shot out my own chains to counter the others. I managed to knock a few off course, but it wasn't enough. I could only knock the ones closest to me off course completely...the ones further away were too late.

"Yuuichirou?!" Shinoa turned her gaze to where I was and I quickly moved to stand beside Yuu, Mika right behind me. "Kanon and..." Shinoa said her gaze falling upon Mika.

"Humans are doing this to humans...I knew we shouldn't have come." Mika said shaking his head.

"You have bad tastes as always, Hiiragi Kureto." Kureto only gave me a smirk, one of amusement. "Still find enjoyment in hurting people!" I called out to him.

"Still the same as always, Hyakuya Kanon. Give up and I'll even let you keep that vampire pet of yours. I'm rather interested in finding out what made you so special compared to the other Seraphs. Why the vampires let you have such free roam." Kureto said his gaze focused solely on me.

"Yuu-kun, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible." I whispered to him.

"We have to run away as fast as possible. Kanon-san, can you handle the chains coming at us in our blind spots?" Shinoa asked readying her scythe.

"I might not be able to handle all sides."

"I can help with that. Akahebi can knock them aside like your weapon."

"Yuu and I can watch the rear."

"Rika, you help with that."

"Makoto, can we really trust...can we trust a traitor and a vampire...?"

"You either trust us or die. Yuu-kun saved your life, but I have no obligation to save you." I shot a dark look at the pigtailed teen. "Hiiragi Kureto doesn't care if you are one of his soldiers. To him, you're merely a pawn to use or to throw away."

"Keh...! F-Fine...!"

"Can I really trust these humans?"

"Too late to say that, Mika-kun." I pulled back, moving beside the dark haired teen who also used chains. "Don't let even one hit them."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I stilled my breathing as chains shot out of a van, heading straight for us. My chains separated into dozens of knives and I used them to knock several chains off course away from us or to stab them into the ground to stop them from shooting towards us. The teen beside me knocked a few aside while Kimizuki, Yuu, Mika, and Rika or whoever did their best to get rid of the chains coming straight for us in the front.

"They stopped their attack! Let's get go-" Yuu's words stopped when he caught sight of the vampires coming this way. "This isn't good!" Yuu said shifting his gaze from the vampires to the imperial army in front of us.

"Damn it...! Move! Start running! Kimizuki! Yuu! Mika! You three in the front." I turned my gaze to the dark haired teen beside me. "You and I are in the middle, don't let anyone hit those three in their blind spot! Makoto and Rika or whoever you two are protect Yoichi! Yoichi, cover Shinoa and Mitsuba! Shinoa, Mitsuba, the back!" I shouted my chains whipping around me.

"Got it!"

"Where are we even going?!"

"Doesn't matter, Kimizuki! Move your ass!"

Our group began running, but it was chaos. Vampires, soldiers...all around us. Soldiers who were with Kureto came at us when they saw us...dead. Vampires didn't care if we were allies or not...coming at us...dead as well. Death...I hate it...this world really is fucked up.

"Guren!" Yuu shouted gaining all our attention.

"What?" My eyes widened when I saw Guren aim for Yuu only to be blocked by Mika. "Guren?! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at him.

"We have to run away, Yuu-chan! This guy double crossed you!" Mika shouted holding Yuu back.

"Let me go! There is no way Guren would betray me!" Yuu shouted struggling wildly.

"-that power! Don't let the angel get out of control!" Kureto shouted gaining my attention.

"It can't be...They had the Fifth Trumpet?!" I questioned tightening my grip on my weapon.

"Trumpet?"

"M-Mirai?!" I turned to Kimizuki, recognizing the name. It can't be...that's his sister?! "Why are you here?!"

"Restraints!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Kuh...!" I held a hand against my ear, the scream when she was pierced by dozens of chains affecting me more than it should. The Seventh Trumpet...not now...! "Damn...it...! GUREN THIS STOP NOW!"

"Kanon! Don't kill him!"

"GUREN!" I tackled him to the ground, sitting on his stomach, my scythe at his neck while my knives were all around us, pointed right for the man. "Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why hesitate, Kanon? Isn't this what you wanted, to kill whoever harmed those you love?"

"You're also my family! You told me yourself, you thought of Yuu-kun and I as your own siblings! As your own little brothers!"

"...Kanon..." I flinched when I saw it...tears. "Run...please..."

"I do-Ah..." I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I slowly looked down to see he...he stabbed me. "G-Guren...? W-Why...?"

"Kanon-chan!"

"Kanon!"

"Kanon-san!"

"Don't wake up. Don't wake up right now, Guren." Guren was speaking to himself, but it didn't make sense right now. I was pushed off and I was thrown to the ground. "If you do, then you'll be hurt in a way you will never recover from."

"It's not good! The wound is too deep!"

"Kanon, hold on!"

"We have to get her treated quickly!

"We're leaving!" I was picked up and I couldn't break my gaze from Guren. "Hold on, Kanon-chan. We're going to get you help."

"That...dumbass...!" I gripped the cloth over my abdomen and I struggled to breathe. "I'll...kill him...myself...!"

"Stop talking."

 **I arrived in my consciousness and I couldn't...find Seiren or Mikaela anywhere. There was a lot of shouting and what sounds to be fighting...where the angel is. Don't tell me...is it fighting to get free?! I began running in the direction Mikaela kept it and I slammed the door open only to see a small black head towards me. I caught Seiren and I held him in my arms as he released a pained groan.**

" **Such a big bully...! I like handsome guys, but this one is just plain mean!" Seiren cried.**

 **"I won't let you use Kanon-chan!" Mikaela shouted cutting off one of the wings.**

" **I'll kill you, demon! That child is mine!"**

" **...Both of you stop it right now!" I put Seiren down and I walked into the room. "Now or I'll kill both of you myself!"**

 **"Kanon-chan!"**

" **You're here." The angel looked at me, a smile on his face. "So you-"**

" **Shut your mouth, God's Voice." I walked towards the angel and he reached for me only to have Mikaela stand between us. "Don't move any closer."**

 **"Don't interfere, demon."**

" **I won't let you touch Kanon-chan, never."**

" **God's Voice. You want to judge humanity?"**

 **"Yes, they must pay for their sins."**

 **"Kanon-chan!"**

 **"Then judge them through me! Judge them through the perspective of another human!" I placed a hand against my chest. Both males looked at me with wide eyes as if not believing my words. "I hate humans, just like you hate humans! However, I am also human! Humans are not perfect just like how you angels are not always correct!"**

 **"You want me...to judge them through you?"**

 **"You can't trust him, Kanon-chan!"**

 **"Mika-chan is right! I don't like him!"**

" **...What reason do I have for doing this, Hyakuya Kanon?"**

 **"A human is not always evil. A mere child who has done no wrong, are they evil?"**

 **"Humans are all sinners."**

" **Even a baby who cannot think, cannot speak, cannot harm another?"  
**

" **That's..."**

 **"An angel who simply believes that all humans are sinners even if they are a mere infant does not deserve to judge humanity." I walked past Mikaela and he reached for me, but I simply moved out of the way. I stood in front of the angel until I was within arm's reach. "The moment I believe that this world deserves to end...I'll let you end it. However, you must give me your power and you will not attempt to harm anyone unless I say so."**

" **You can't!"**

 **"Mika-kun!" Mikaela didn't flinch at my sharp tone and I simply gave him a sad smile. "You did your best, but it is my turn to make sacrifices."**

 **"Even a single moment you believe this world deserves to die, I can end it?"**

 **"My body is yours to use. I know that this world is fucked up. I know that humans are dark and disgusting at times...but there are those who have light within them. If you accept, you won't be chained up nor harmed. You can't leave this room, but we will talk whenever I have time."**

" **I can see what occurs outside as well? Like these two?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"..." The angel shut his eyes and he nodded his head. "Alright. I will judge humanity through a human who hates humanity."**

" **Then we have a deal." I held out a hand to him and he stared at my hand before shaking my hand. "Hyakuya Kanon. Male physically, female mentally."**

 **"...You may simply call me Jude."**

 **"Then Jude-kun." The-Jude looked surprised at the honorific I used. "All four of us will be working together from today on. So don't aggravate Mika-kun or Seiren."**

 **"My power is yours then."**

"Thank you."

"Kanon-chan, hold on. Krul is up ahead."

"Put me down."

"You can't stand!" Mika looked down at me and I simply smiled at him. I managed to get to my feet and I slowly moved away from him. "Stop you can't move!"

"Kanon! What are you doing?!"

"Make sure to get out of here..."

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I released a scream as the wings burst out from my back, ripping the back of my clothing to shreds. I saw Mika reach for me, but it was too late...because I simply flew high into the sky. I released a weak laugh as I felt Jude try to take control...however it was difficult for him to do so since the two with him didn't exactly trust him. I opened my mouth and I sang...a song in a language I didn't know...but the words were there.

 _ **This world is ugly. These humans are sinners. It'd be easier to simply end them here, Kanon.**_

 _No! You and I had a deal! If you really believe you are absolute...then you better not go back on your words._

 _ **I won't. Give me full control.**_

 _I'm only doing this because I trust you won't go against your word. Please...don't make me believe I misplaced my trust._

 _ **I won't.**_

I felt my control slip and Jude took full control. My feminine voice changed into a deeper masculine one...a stronger voice, a holier one. The sky became cloudless, the sun's ray hitting us so strongly. The Fifth Trumpet began screaming, in pain. The thing controlling her was also going wild, attempting to attack me, but each attack missed...as if being redirected by an invisible force. Once the last note was sung...Mirai began screaming so loudly you think she was being tortured. Jude watched blankly as she fell unconscious, still floating in midair. I felt something within my body snap and I ended up coughing blood. Jude's control over my body disappeared and I was suddenly in control once more...only to realize I was falling.

"...I guess...this is the end..." I whispered seeing the ground grow closer.

I felt something wrap around me and I hit the ground hard, but not enough to kill. I couldn't move...because my body won't listen to me anymore. I struggled to breathe as I felt Seiren and Jude began a massive fight within me. I had no idea what they were fighting about, but it's affecting me too much...That I might just die.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20 Ends

So many events have changed and...It was Kanon who became a Seraph instead of Yuu! I actually could see the pinkette doing this because if it means that those precious to her wouldn't end up the same and not dying, then she is more than willing to leave behind humanity in order to protect them. Even if this means she would be closer to death. God's Voice, aka Jude, is an Angel and wishes to punish humanity. However, Kanon and Mika won't let him do so since even those around them would end up dying. Since there is a chance for him to punish humanity with Kanon's cooperation, he's willing to cooperate with Kanon even if it is temporary. Angel's aren't the type to go against their word once they make a deal, or at least they shouldn't since they're 'holy' beings. Well, that's it for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	21. Chapter 21

X-X-X-X

Chapter 21

X-X-X-X

The ocean...despite it being filled with acid it's absolutely beautiful right now. Mikaela managed to punish both Jude and Seiren accordingly for almost killing me. Apparently, they went wild because Jude awakening in my body was hurting the demon so badly that Seiren lost his mind and began fighting the angel. The result was Mikaela using dozens of swords to pin both of them to the ground until they calmed down. The result wasn't very pretty considering I still have wings on my damn back and curse marks covering my back and spreading over part of the wings. The constant fight between becoming an angel and becoming a demon results in me experiencing random attacks from both sides that...will most likely kill me one day. It's been only three months, but my body has already changed so much and I could barely believe it.

"Kanon-san?" I broke my gaze from the water to the other chain user in our group, Iwasaki Shuusaku. "I would...like to speak with you, if you do not mind." Iwasaki said approaching me.

"It's not a problem, Iwasaki-san." I turned and I began walking with him back to the village we were staying in. "What is it you want to talk about?" I asked glancing up at him.

"I wanted...to thank you properly for saving us..."

"It's not a problem. Yuu-kun likes you guys...although Inoue-san seems to hate Mika-kun and I quite a bit."

"She believes it is your fault for the death of our teammates. It wasn't, since neither of you were involved in the fight when they were killed."

"It's not a problem. I don't trust you or your team. You're not family, but...Yuu-kun believes you guys are now so I have no problems with you being here. I suppose even in time I'll also see you as family."

"Thank you for giving us a chance."

"I'm giving you a chance, but you three are quite weak. Have you been training with Akahebi like I told you to?"

"Yes, although it's not easy."

"Just be careful. Remember what you're fighting for, who it is you love and who you want to protect. So long as you remember that...you should never allow yourself to fall prey to the demon."

"I got it. How are you doing with...?"

"The occasional pain and struggle between the two, but I have it somewhat under control."

"That's not what I was asking about."

"Oh, you mean Mika-kun and Yuu-kun. Hm...on occasion I find them together talking about me when they believe I'm asleep."

"I meant your relationship." Iwasaki released a small sigh. "You three have the strangest relationship."

"That? Don't worry so much about it. Unless you want to hear juicy details about the few times I caught the two." I saw Iwasaki blush and I gave him a smile. "So, you're also gay?"

"That...Wait, also?"

"I'm also male. Just because I look small and cute doesn't mean I'm a girl."

"You wear..."

"That's because I prefer women's clothing. My consciousness is a mixture of both a man and a woman. I have no problems wearing women's clothing and I understand what women go through. The same could be said about being a man."

"I see. However, I'm not into men. It's..."

"Inoue-san, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Just tell her how you feel. If she rejects you, that's fine. You two are still comrades and you won't regret not saying anything. If you died that day, would you have regretted not saying anything?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her the first chance you have. She's over there with Mitsuba-san after all." I pointed at the two pigtailed wearers are located. "Just ask to go on a walk with her."

"Thanks, Kanon-san. Also, you can call me by my first name."

"Nope. Still don't trust you."

Iwasaki released a small laugh and I waved him off. I wasn't alone for even ten minutes when some of the children ran towards me. Since we arrived, the children kept saying how I was an angel that will protect them so I often played with them. It was strange how everyone in this tiny community revered me as some kind of saint due to the wings. None of us bothered to explain and it was just easier to let them do as they please since they're giving us food and shelter.

"Kanon-sama, are you going to fly today?"

"I want to see you fly!"

"Can we play today?"

"I'm sorry, not today." I patted their heads, a smile on my face. "It'd be better to return to your parents for now. Have any of you seen my friends, Mika-kun and Yuu-kun?"

"Over there."

"Shinoa-san asked earlier and we told her."

"Okay, thank you. Take care of yourselves."

"Yes!"

I began walking in the direction the kid's pointed in. I arrived in time to see Mika knock a bottle of blood out of Shinoa's hand, saying how he won't be her pet. The three stopped talking the moment I arrived and I knelt down to pick up the bottle. I walked towards Mika and I placed it in his hand, despite the fact he desperately wanted to throw it away again.

"My blood isn't safe to drink right now and you're afraid of drinking Yuu-kun dry. I trust Shinoa-san, I trust my team. It's okay if you don't trust them, but please...trust our decision to trust them." I said looking him in the eye.

"I..." Mika said struggling to say what he wanted.

"Kanon-san! Please help us! The monsters are attacking again!"

"It seems we're needed. Let's get going."

I released Mika's hand and I took the lead. It didn't take long for our group to dispatch the monsters and I left before I'm crowded by our grateful hosts...again. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. I managed to detach myself from the civilians when I heard someone approach me from behind. I turned my head to see it was just Yoichi.

"We're going to talk after we're all here. Will you be joining us?" Yoichi asked giving me a smile.

"Alright, might as well." I said returning the smile.

I really did like Yoichi. He's such a good boy, but...even I know that he harbors the same kind of dark feelings I do...all while hiding it from the world. I doubt he realizes I know, but it takes one to know one. That's probably why the two of us get along so well. I patted his head before walking off. I wanted to be alone for a while...I feel exhausted right now.

"Angel, demon, human...I'm either a mix of all three or I'm a very strange being..." I whispered tugging at one of my wings.

A part of me was screaming that something was wrong with me. Something inside of me...something inside of me is...disappearing. Hate, anger, sadness, fear, those kinds of emotions are slowly disappearing. The fear I felt that I will one day no longer be human...that I would lose everyone is almost gone. The hate and anger I felt towards Felid and the vampires is slowly disappearing. Emotions like happiness, love, affection...even my desire for revenge is still there...but I'm not sure if it is slowly disappearing like my other emotions.

"What am I...?" I questioned shutting my eyes.

X-X-X-X

I arrived only to hear Shinoa saying that the blood in the bottle she gave to Mika belonged to all virgins. That is before she began messing with Mitsuba. I turned on my heels and I began walking away only to get pulled back over by my collar by Kimizuki. With the jokes aside, the real discussion came into play. I stood between Yuu and Mika. So far, it was just things we already knew about, the experiments, Hiiragi family using people even if it means death, and how dangerous it is to continue running.

"There is also Kanon..." Mitsuba paused in her explanation to look at me and I just stared at the ground blankly. "Right now, she has all the power of a Seraph...but..." Mitsuba said unable to finish due to lack of information.

"Human, demon, angel, I have no idea what I am at this point of time." I pressed my hand against my chest, a small frown on my face. "I doubt that even the army can suppress the non-human parts of me. It's mainly meant for suppressing demons, not the angel part." I stated dropping my hand.

"Right now we have two Seraphs, but only one of them is active...and is still active." Narumi stated looking at me.

"We don't have many options right now." Inoue said glaring at me.

"You can surrender if you want, but after what you saw...do you really think that you'll be treated like a soldier? Unlike Yuu-kun and I who are known Seraphs...even my own team...you people will end up as experiments or dead." I stated returning the glare.

"We lost two of our friends because of you. However, if you three didn't arrive when you did then...I'm sure that we would not be here." Inoue said turning her gaze away.

"There is also my sister who is being held captive. I know that we need to choose the right path, but..." All of us looked at Kimizuki and I turned my gaze away first. "I will save my sister, no matter what the cost is. Even if it means betraying you all." Kimizuki stated looking conflicted by his own words.

"What about Guren?" Yuu asked looking at me.

"Not happening. Guren...You didn't see what I saw. Guren wasn't himself, something was controlling him..."

"It was my sister." I looked at Shinoa, this is the first time I heard of this. She has a sister? "We can't trust him right now."

"So that's our options right now...well with humans anyways." My wings twitched slightly, a dull pain hitting me for a few seconds. "Krul Tepes, she's not bad for a vampire, but I don't trust her. However, unlike the humans...vampires don't care much in humans and they do not care for power like humans do."

"The problem with that is she has been captured by the other vampires. I'm not even sure what her situation is right now." I raised a brow at this and Mika only sighed. "It would probably be easier to bring her back...but we need to find out her location first."

"While I do dislike vampires...Mikaela-san is correct. Right now, it's too dangerous for us to even think of trusting the army. Makoto, what do you think?"

"I have to agree as well. Rika?"

"Well, it'd better than dying or becoming an experiment."

One by one, everyone else agreed and I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my face. At least I know Yuu is protected...and I know I could probably trust Narumi and friends. I blanked out on the rest of the conversation, hearing something in the distance. I turned my head slowly, trying to pick up the direction the sound was coming from.

"Kanon, what's wrong?" Yuu asked noticing my strange actions.

"Shush for a moment..." I stopped moving and I shut my eyes, pulling all my concentration towards the highway. "A...car...?" I questioned silently.

"What are you talking about?" Rika asked as if I was crazy.

"Wait...I hear it too." Mika said looking towards the highway.

"A car?! Someone's coming?!" Narumi questioned as everyone looked towards the highway.

"Yoichi! Find high ground!" Shinoa shouted at the boy.

"I-I got it!" Yoichi shouted running towards one of the buildings.

"Kanon...how did you hear that?" Yuu asked gaining my attention.

"That's right, no human could have possibly heard that...Is it possible that your body is..." Mika said with a slight frown.

"I think so...I rarely sleep now...I don't need to eat as much..." I said crossing my arms.

"You nagged so much at me about not drinking blood, but you're...You're losing your humanity..." Mika said grabbing my shoulder.

"What's the problem?" Yuu threw an arm over my shoulder. "You can hear it too after all." Yuu said with a small laugh.

"I'm not human!"

"It's fine, we just have to find a way to reverse everything. If we can turn you back into a human, then we can do the same for Kanon."

"Yuu-chan, that's not what I'm trying to-" Mika stopped himself, releasing a harsh sigh. "It's..."

"Kanon-san! Which direction did the sound come from?!"

"The highway on the shoreline!"

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?! Who is it?!"

"It's the vampires! Not only that, it's him! The one who had taken Kanon-san!"

"Crowley?!"

"There's another too! One with silver hair!"

"Felid Bathory as well...?"

This isn't good, this isn't good at all. Shinoa shouted at the others to take the pills so we can escape and I felt someone grab ahold of my wrist. I looked at Yuu and he gave me a small smile. A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned my head to look at Mika next. He simply looked down at me giving me a slight nod of his head. I stifled a sigh before slipping my hand into Yuu's, my other hand moving to touch Mika's.

"I won't do anything reckless...Let's get going." I said pulling away first.

I began running at the front of the group, my attention drifted to the conversation between Yuu and Mika. They were talking about what happened before we lost our family. I felt Yuu's stare on my back and I only gritted my teeth when I heard Mika said that he regretted that day. My head snapped upwards, hearing someone quickly approaching. I turned my head only to see a gloved hand reaching for me. I didn't have a chance to shout as I was grabbed by my jaw.

"Hmph!"

I felt the back of my head hit the ground roughly, my vision gaining black spots from the sheer force of me being thrown to the ground. I felt myself slipping a bit as I glared at red eyes. The owner of those red eyes only gave me an amused smile. I just felt he was mocking me...this bastard...! Damn Crowley!

"KANON!"

"I found you, little vixen."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 21 Ends

Yup, Kanon is no longer human~! Narumi's two friends are still alive too, but it's plot purposes on my end...and teasing material. I can actually see Crowley doing the last scene to Kanon after all the crap the pinkette had done to him. Not only did he end up running off, Kanon ended up becoming a Serpah. The one thing the vampires had to get rid of, or in Felid's case, wants. Well, that's it for now! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


End file.
